<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Florist &amp; the Photographer by easyliving</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924256">The Florist &amp; the Photographer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving'>easyliving</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humour, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Relationship, Mild Angst, Mild Smut, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>46,695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/easyliving/pseuds/easyliving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sweet and kind Carol Ross thought she knew what to anticipate from her life until she meets Therese Belivet, a young photographer, who completely subverts her expectations and opens her up to love once again. </p><p>A very fluffy and romance filled Modern AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet, Harge Aird/Tommy Tucker, Therese Belivet/Genevieve Cantrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>331</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The introduction...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Abigail will you please stop gawking and help me with these corsages?”</p><p>“Did you see how she was looking at me Carol? Do you think she was flirting?”</p><p>“Well given that she had come in to order flowers for her wedding, I would say no.”</p><p>Abby Gerhard, a brunette with a sarcastic smile, playfully smacked her best friend’s shoulder than began to glue ribbon to the bracelets waiting in front of her. Carol Ross, a tall blonde with striking blue eyes laughed silently at her friend's antics and continued to cut small pieces of greenery for the corsages. </p><p>It is a regular day at “The Morning Glory”, the flower shop the two friends own together, located in the West Village in Manhattan. The store was situated in one of the older neighbourhoods nestled within the long rows of oak and ash trees, its sage and ivory coloured facade set it apart from the various brick-covered storefronts. Despite the shop's casual charm and secluded spot, Abby and Carol received the most business out of the florists in the area, thanks to their loyal customers and the constant word of mouth. </p><p>Carol glanced down at the vintage watch adorning her wrist. She smiled to herself as she continued on with her work.</p><p>“When will Rindy be here?” asked Abby. Carol’s actions did not go unnoticed. </p><p>“I’m not counting down the minutes Abby,” said Carol defensively.</p><p>Abby smirked. “I’m not judging you Carol, she’s your daughter and you haven’t seen her in two weeks. I’d be surprised if you weren’t counting down the minutes. So... how long?” </p><p>Carol smiled and shook her head. “A couple of hours. Harge is bringing her here after her track practice,” she said as she placed the finished corsages in their individual paper boxes.</p><p>“You two are lucky you know. Most divorces end ugly,” Abby emphasized.</p><p>“Well we aren’t ugly people,” Carol quipped. </p><p>“You’re also both gay.”</p><p>“I guess that helped move it along too.”</p><p>The two women bursted into fits of laughter. A brief silence followed as Carol pinched the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“I can’t believe that Rindy is thirteen now,” Carol mused, “I don’t get enough time with her to start, but now she’s growing up and probably won’t want to spend her free time with me.”</p><p>Abby made direct eye contact with her friend. “Carol, that is not going to happen. That girl adores you, you know that.” Carol smiled weakly.</p><p>“Anyways,” Abby continued, “perhaps this is the perfect time for you to expand your hobbies from just gardening and sourcing vintage furniture?” </p><p>Carol’s brow narrowed. “What do you mean?”</p><p>Abby gently wrapped Carol’s hands in her own. “I mean you’re a beautiful thirty-five year-old woman who hasn’t really been in a relationship since your short lived marriage.”</p><p>“Wow, I’m pathetic aren’t I?”</p><p>“You’ve spent these past years being extremely dedicated to The Morning Glory and being a mother to Rindy, but you need to make sure you’re happy too. Go find yourself a lady to love,” Abby said earnestly.</p><p>Carol threw her arms in the air in frustration. “Where am I going to do that? I’m thirty-five, a divorcee, and have a teenage daughter, as you’ve mentioned.”</p><p>Abby went back to her work. “Who knows, maybe she’ll find you.”</p><p> - - - - </p><p>Meanwhile across West Village…</p><p>Slam!</p><p>Therese Belivet, a well-defined woman with a strong brow strode through the doors of, “Karmanline”, a multimedia art gallery that she founded and owns. </p><p>She juggled a camera bag, tripod, a bucket of paint, two canvases and several rolls of fabric. She walked towards the front desk but started to lose her grip on some of the items. A young man and also her closest friend, Dannie McElroy, emerged from the back of the gallery and rushed over to Therese quickly.</p><p>“How many hands do you think you have Belivet?”  He exasperated as he took some of her load.</p><p>Therese dropped the rest on the front desk and ran a hand through her cropped, dark hair. Dannie looked at the items then back at his friend for further information. Therese gave him an agitated look.</p><p>“Gen had me running all over this freaking city getting things for her new exhibit,” Therese explained. </p><p>This isn’t surprising news to Dannie. “The things you do for her. What did she have to do today instead?”</p><p>Therese waved her hand nonchalantly. “Who knows, but she said if I didn’t get the materials then the exhibit would be cancelled.” </p><p>“Rotten luck that your ex is one of the most popular artists in the gallery huh?” </p><p>“If it were up to me I would never have to see or talk to her again,” Therese said as she picked up some of the supplies and continues through the gallery. Dannie followed, holding the camera and tripod. The two pass several different art pieces along the way including paintings, photographs, sculptures and clothing designs. </p><p>“You know the main reason she works here is to bother you. I think she’s hoping you’ll give her another chance.” </p><p>“Well she’s going to be hoping for a long time. I’m swearing off women for the near future. I don’t need the distraction,” Therese said firmly.</p><p>“You’re twenty-seven Belivet, live a little!” </p><p>Dannie waited as Therese opened the back door that lead into several studios and offices for the artists. The two walked down the hallway and arrived at the studio that was marked in red paint to be Gen’s. They stacked the materials in a neat pile beside the door. Dannie gestured towards the heap. </p><p>“What is she doing with the camera and the tripod? Is Gen breaching into your territory now?” </p><p>“She wouldn’t tell me when I asked, so when she needs help I hope she doesn’t expect to receive it from me.” </p><p>“Have any ideas of what your next exhibit is going to be about?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet. I was thinking of taking a step away from human study and delving into the natural world. Sounds a bit Bob Ross-esque I know, but I want to put my own spin on it.”</p><p>“How are you going to do that?”</p><p>“Well that’s the part I’m working on McElroy,” Therese said teasingly.</p><p>“You could start by immersing yourself in it. I don’t think your Manhattan loft apartment is going to bring you any inspiration.” </p><p>“Ha, ha, ha. But you’re right Dannie, I should listen to you more often!” Therese lightly punched Dannie in the chest. </p><p>Half an hour later, Therese was walking through the streets of the West Village with her Canon III in hand. It was a much older model but she enjoyed its simplicity and prefered the look of film to digital photography. </p><p>The West Village was hardly abundant in nature and Therese spent her time capturing various trees and flower boxes. She happened upon one street in particular that had more trees than the rest. As she started to walk down it, she noticed a cute shop across from her, nestled between a row of uniform brownstone businesses. Several plants and flowers lined the outside, while the inside was also bursting with a variety of colour and textures. In one of the windows “The Morning Glory” has been painted in elegant cursive. 

</p><p>Therese crossed the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Collide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese and Carol meet! Further insight into the characters personalities and a little role reversal in this chapter - enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*** The same day ***</p><p>“Perfect! So we’ll have those bouquets ready for you to pick up in the morning,” Carol, who was situated at the front counter in the store, waved at the customer she was helping. She promptly filed the sheet containing their order, the small bell attached to the front door sounded, disclosing the customers exit. </p><p>Carol took a moment to brush the golden curls out of her face and smooth the fabric of her skirt. Today she was wearing a vintage poodle skirt in periwinkle that has a matching belt with a white, short-sleeve button-down tucked in. Abby constantly teased her for her taste in fashion, but Carol has always had a connection to older times, not only in regards to the clothing, but how life was much slower and simpler then.</p><p>Abby emerged from the backroom with a watering can and paused to look out the front window from a distance. Her eyes widen for a moment and she nudged Carol who has resumed her other work.</p><p>“Hm?” Carol was leaning over the counter, her elbows propped up and her face balanced on top of two fists.</p><p>“Carol were you aware that Audrey Hepburn is across the street?”</p><p>“What are you talking about, you nitwit.” Carol remarked, still looking down.</p><p>“She looks so much like her, wait she’s crossing the street! I think she’s coming in!”</p><p>“Well whatever you do, don’t ask her for an autograph. You won’t be the only one embarrassed,” Carol said nonchalantly. </p><p>Abby retreated to the other side of the store and busied herself with watering one of the many plants. The bell chimed again and the woman entered, her eyes sparkling as she took in the sights. She began to silently browse around the shop. When Carol looked up, the woman’s back was to her. Carol caught Abby’s eye, who was smiling and mouthed, “Audrey Hepburn.” Carol rolled her eyes at her friend, but the woman then turned around and Carol inhaled deeply, her breath caught in her throat. </p><p>It was almost as if time has frozen as Carol took in the dark haired beauty standing in front of her. Abby was right, she looked like a modern-day Audrey Hepburn with her high cheekbones, small mouth and round eyes. Her body language and the severe arch of her brow would typically make for an intimidating presence, however, her humble smile and kind expression superseded this. She was dressed in an emerald green v-neck jumpsuit and black combat boots, a canvas tote bag slung over her shoulder and an old film camera hanging from her neck. Countless emotions washed over Carol, leaving her feeling extremely intrigued by and attracted to the younger woman. </p><p>When Carol finally blinked and exhaled, it seems like hours had passed. She awkwardly put a hand through her hair and hoped that her reaction was not as evident externally. In her peripheral vision she could see that Abby was smirking and trying not to laugh.</p><p>The woman walked towards the front desk, her smile growing wider. 'She’s so beautiful', was all Carol could think as she approached. </p><p>“Hello, are you the owner?” She asked. </p><p>Carol found herself almost shrinking beneath the sheer confidence the woman projected. And just when Carol thought she couldn’t get anymore alluring. </p><p>“One of them. We both own it” Carol said gesturing at Abby. She desperately hoped that her nervousness wasn't too obvious. </p><p>“It’s a beautiful store. I’m surprised I haven’t seen it before, I thought I knew all of West Village at this point.”</p><p>“Do you work in the area?” Carol was determined to hold her ground with this woman.</p><p>“Yes I own an art gallery across the village called Karmanline.” </p><p>“So what brought you here today?” </p><p>The woman smirked slightly at Carol. 'Oh God I’m making a fool of myself aren’t I?' Carol worried. The brunette started to slowly pace around the space, looking at the various arrangements and displays. </p><p>“Well, I want the next exhibit I produce to explore the natural world, but the irony is I don’t have a very green thumb. Or virtually any knowledge about plants, flowers, gardening, any of it.” She said not making eye contact with Carol, who was intensely listening. </p><p>“So I thought I’d start small and make my apartment a bit greener. I figured understanding how to keep some of these alive might give me some deeper insight into nature,” she said while still walking. </p><p>Carol quickly glanced over at Abby, who was clearly finding the whole situation hilarious. Carol raised her eyebrows and Abby shrugged as if to say, “you’re on your own, friend.” When Carol looked back at the woman and realized that she had been waiting for a response. She felt the force of her blazing pale green eyes. The younger woman smiled again. 'I think she likes that I’m nervous.' Is she flirting? I can’t tell. Carol hastily thought.</p><p>“Well if you’re looking for house plants, I can recommend some,” Carol babbled. She began to show the different plants around the store, and explained the kind of care they each require.</p><p>During this time, she could feel the woman’s eyes on her. The perfume she wore infiltrates the air around them, and made Carol even dizzier then she already was. At one point, Carol could have sworn that she caught the younger woman’s eyes wandering over her from head to toe. </p><p>After about twenty minutes, Carol had convinced the woman to take a tall fiddle fig, a trailing pothos in a rope hanging basket, a parlor palm, a ficus and a small bonsai tree. Carol was back behind the front counter, she rung through the order and silently dreaded the end of their interaction. </p><p>“Would you be able to deliver?” The woman asked as she retrieved her wallet from her bag. “If not, is it alright if I pick them up sometime over the next couple of days?” </p><p>“We deliver. We can also help you figure out where the best spots in your place are for the plants if you want help.” </p><p>The woman was smirking again. “Well that’s that then.” She offered Carol her credit card.</p><p>Carol ran through the payment and returned her card. She grabbed an order book and pen.</p><p>“I just have to take your information for the delivery,” Carol explained. The woman nodded in agreement. </p><p>“Your name?”</p><p>“Therese Belivet.”</p><p>“Therese? Not Theresa?” </p><p>“It’s strange, I know…”</p><p>“No, it’s very original,” Carol began to write.</p><p>“And yours?” Therese asked. </p><p>Carol whipped her head up. She wasn’t expecting that.</p><p>“Mine? Carol. Carol Ross.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“If by beautiful you mean dull, then yes,” Carol said as she tried to prevent the colour spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>“It’s timeless. Just like you.” Therese said simply. </p><p>Carol ignored this. She was beyond flustered. She asked for Therese’s address and phone number without looking at the younger woman. Carol finished filling out the information and gave the copy to Therese. </p><p>“They’ll arrive before noon. I hope they help to liven up your space.”</p><p>“I’m sure they will,” Therese adjusted the strap of her bag and started towards the exit. She opened the door and looked back at Carol. This time she looked her up and down unashamedly. </p><p>“I like the outfit,” she said smiling.</p><p>Before Carol has the chance to respond, the bell tinkled and Therese disappeared.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was so floored by all the immediate comments and kudos on the first chapter - thank you so much! This is my first time writing fanfiction so please be patient with me :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wonderstruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An introduction into Harge and Gen as well as some backstory for their relationships with Carol and Therese.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Therese was thunderstruck as she left The Morning Glory and the irresistible Carol, who she believed could have time travelled here from the 1950’s. Her beauty had an elegance and refinement that Therese could not to compare to anyone she has had the pleasure of encountering. During their brief interaction Therese could tell that Carol was flustered, but the feelings were mutual, Therese would not be forgetting about Carol anytime soon.</p><p>As Therese strode through the streets to get home, she regretted not taking Carol’s picture. She wanted to have her face permanently etched in her mind. The catlike eyes, stately nose, full lips, Therese felt a shiver race down her spine. She thought back to her conversation earlier with Dannie and scolded herself. This was exactly the type of distraction she didn't need right now. While her relationship in her mind was over, Gen was still relentless in her pursuit and the gallery had several upcoming exhibits, which included her own that she needed to oversee. But there’s Carol. And she seemed to take precedence over all of those things. Therese deemed her to be worth it all. </p><p>Therese almost broke a sweat as a result of her steadfast pace. She got several stares along the way but paid no attention to them, she was in a world of her own. While Therese was for the most part, fairly friendly and approachable, she relished her ability to make people nervous and intimidated in her presence. In her adolescence, she was constantly getting hurt in her friendships and relationships as a result of her generosity and giving nature. She grew up an orphan and without many loyal figures in her life, so she always accepted companionship regardless of the form it took. As the years have gone by the young woman has hardened emotionally and trusted very few people. So many of her romantic relationships have seemed more like games, Gen being the most recent example. Would Carol be any different? Therese couldn't tell. </p><p>Not much later, Therese arrived back at Karmanline and turned into the alley beside it. She walked further down to see two doors, the first was a side entrance into the gallery and the second held the stairs and elevator to her apartment. The fire escape that protruded from the building was painted red, a small patio set to decorate it. </p><p>She unlocked the second door and jogged up the few flights of stairs. When she reached the top she was greeted with what was essentially an industrial pull down door that had been modernized with three horizontal windows at the top and finished with matte black paint. Therese entered a code on a keypad attached to the wall beside, then with two hands, pushed the grand door straight to reveal her space. </p><p>Therese’s apartment was virtually the dream for any creative, young adult living in New York City. With the exception of the bathroom, the rest of the space was open-concept and flowed together. The ceilings were high, there was a plethora of windows and exposed brick and Therese being an artist, has made her home one that was visually interesting and appealing while also being comfortable and homey. She took pride in the apartment as it was the first real home she’s had and could say she’s earned herself. </p><p>After she closed the door, Therese set her bag down on her coffee table, which was littered with photographs, mostly of people. There was a pile of high contrast film photos in dark red hues that she picked up and thumbed through. They were all artistic shots of the female body, some nudes and some not, all very sensual and dramatic. Therese dropped them back onto the table with distaste, as if they've stung her. </p><p>She retreated to her bedroom area and changed into an oversized cotton button up and bike shorts. </p><p>She was just slipping on a fresh pair of socks when she heard a rhythmic thudding at one of her windows. When she emerged from around the corner she saw a flash of scarlet hair, Gen. Therese pried open her window to let her in.</p><p>“Why do you always insist on coming in through the fire escape?” Therese asked exasperated, and evidently not happy that Gen was here. </p><p>“Where’s the fun in entering the normal way?” Gen countered, a wicked smile spread across her lips, “You look hot” she said as she tugged at Therese’s shirt which hung loosely and exposed some of her collarbone and shoulder.</p><p>Therese sighed and made firm eye contact with the woman in front of her. If there was a human definition of sensuality, it would be Gen. She was all curves and long flowing crimson hair with deep brown eyes, smooth caramel coloured skin and endless legs. She knew how to entice with her gleaming eyes and suggestive smile, that’s how she lured Therese in. This persona extended to her art which was based around the feelings and idea of sensuality. The pieces she had in the gallery were mostly paintings and sculptures, works that the public could not seem to get enough of. As talented as Gen was, however, Therese realized her to be all fun and games, never committed or serious about something long term and permanent, coming and going whenever she desired. </p><p>“Okay and maybe I was hoping to catch you naked and off guard,” Gen said with a wink and sauntered deeper into the apartment. Therese silently groaned in frustration and followed her ex.</p><p>“Are you here for a reason Gen or do you just want to get into another argument?” Therese stopped her pursuit and crossed her arms.</p><p>Gen turned around and pouted. “You’re no fun Therese. But yes, I wanted to grab those photos you took for me in the winter to use for my next exhibit.”</p><p>Therese walked over to the coffee table and picked up the pile she was looking at earlier. She headed back towards Gen and held out the stack out to her. “I think these are all of them, let me know if you want me to make more prints,” Therese said with an uninterested tone.</p><p>Gen reached for the photos but took hold of Therese’s hand instead and drew her close. Therese held her breath and turned her face away, not wanting to encourage Gen’s antics. Gen tucked a lock of Therese’s hair behind her ear and leaned in to whisper, “I know you still find me attractive, your body is betraying you.”</p><p>Therese unwound herself from Gen and held her hands up, “Gen that’s beside the point. We’re over, we’ve been over for awhile. Can you please just move on and leave me alone?”</p><p>Gen cocked her hip and raised a brow. “I don’t understand. I’m still into you, even though you won’t admit it you’re still into me, shouldn’t we be together?”</p><p>“Gen you don’t actually want to be with me. You want to sleep with me, play around with my feelings and string me along like a puppy and I’m over it. Just go, please.” Therese rubbed her eyes and groaned loudly this time.</p><p>Gen took the pictures and reluctantly headed back towards the window. “Fine Therese, we’re going to end up back together one way or another. You know that.”</p><p>Therese was still rooted to her spot, exhausted. “Whatever Gen, I really don’t have the energy for this.”</p><p>Gen has one leg out the window, she was still looking at Therese and paused, “Therese?”</p><p>Therese looks up slowly, “Yes?”</p><p>“Who is she?”</p><p>“Did I say there was someone?”</p><p>“You didn’t have to.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>“There’s my girl!” Carol said with her arms stretched in front of her. The small blonde hurricane that was Rindy almost knocked Carol over as she accepted her mother’s embrace. </p><p>Abby, who was at the front counter cashing out for the day, smiled over the mother and daughter at Harge who had just entered the store behind Rindy. Harge was a broad man with an authoritative presence, but had a gentle face and charming smile. The two blondes finally broke from their reunion and Carol kissed Rindy’s forehead, “Do you want to go help Aunt Abby count the coins?” </p><p>“Yes!” Rindy exclaimed. She rushed to her aunt’s side and also gave the woman a bone crushing hug.</p><p>“Hello Harge,” Carol greeted her ex-husband with a friendly kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“You look good Carol, how’s everything going?” </p><p>“Oh just fine. Nothing changes much around here. Are you and Tommy still doing well?”</p><p>Harge’s grin lit up his face, “He’s great, he’s been teaching Rindy how to play guitar actually. The two of them are thick as thieves,” he said as he shook his head.</p><p>“The both of you will have to come over for dinner sometime soon, it’s been too long!” </p><p>“That sounds great. Did something happen? You look like you’re glowing.”</p><p>“Not something, but someone,” Abby said knowingly to Harge with a wink. Carol began to blush again, as her her shyness crept in.</p><p>Harge looked scandalized and excited, “Who is she Carol?” </p><p>Carol shot daggers at her best friend, “She came into the store today. I know nothing about her besides that she owns an art gallery, is hopeless with plants and is probably a decade younger than me,” she rambled.</p><p>Harge’s expression softened, “Well I haven’t seen you act this way about anyone in, well, ever, so she must be something.” </p><p>Carol seemed to make a realization at this moment. She had made up her mind. She smiled widely at Harge, “Yeah, she is.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't worry Gen isn't as bad as she seems - but I need an antithesis to Carol don't I? ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Bold Moves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The plant delivery you have been waiting for...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom are you happy?” </p><p>“Aren’t you full of surprises? Yes of course sweetie. I have you, Abby, the store and hell sometimes your dad isn’t too bad either,” Carol winked at her daughter. </p><p>It was a beautiful morning and the two were walking arm in arm through the streets of West Village. During the weeks that Carol has Rindy she would typically drive her to school, however, this year Rindy insisted that she was now old enough to ride the subway alone. Carol worried that this entailed less quality time with her daughter, but Rindy then suggested making their morning walks a daily routine. Carol would walk Rindy to the subway station and then carry onto The Morning Glory. The mother and daughter have always been tight-knit, Rindy’s openness and perceptiveness always surprising Carol. The girl was very aware of her mother’s sensitive nature and tendency to put on a happy face for her.<br/>
“I just get worried that you’re lonely sometimes,” Rindy said as she leaned her head against her mother’s arm. They arrived at the entrance to the subway station which was active with people coming and going. Carol guided Rindy to the side and bent down to look her daughter in the eye. </p><p>“I love how thoughtful you are, but I promise I’m okay. As long as you are happy, I’m happy,” Carol kissed Rindy’s cheek. “You have your key?” </p><p>“Yeah. Can we go for a run when you get off work? I need to time my sprints.”</p><p>“Of course, I’ll see you later. Be safe.”</p><p>Carol watched her daughter descend underground among the throng of people. When Rindy was no longer in sight, she continued on towards the flower shop. The rest of the walk was brief, but it energized Carol. She thrived off of being outside and taking in the fresh air and beautiful sights. In another life Carol would have loved to live in the country or on a farm, fully consumed by nature. She disliked many components of life that have come as a result of modernity. Most of the time Carol felt suffocated by the world she lived in and that she didn't belong. </p><p>As she got nearer to the store, she was reminded of the green eyed brunette from yesterday and her overwhelming reaction to her. She carried so much mystery and assurance in herself that Carol was immediately intrigued by. She felt somehow drawn to her despite having only talked to her for barely half an hour. Would she come back to the shop? Would she contact her? Was she even interested in her? Carol’s head was on fire. No. She thought to herself. Enough of waiting around. Now was the time to be bold. </p><p>Carol reached the store to see Abby prepping Therese’s plants for their morning delivery. Abby greeted Carol with a smile. </p><p>“Hey doll, you’re looking very cute today,” Abby said.</p><p>“Thanks Abby, you’re not too bad yourself. The plants are all ready to go?”</p><p>Abby gave her friend a knowing look, “Yes the delivery service should be here soon.”</p><p>“Well call them and tell them not to bother. I’m going to take them to her.”</p><p>Abby’s expression shifted from curious to serious in a matter of seconds, “Tell me you know what you’re doing Carol.”</p><p>“I don’t. I never did.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese was having a rough morning. All night her dreams had been plagued by glimpses of blonde hair and blue eyes belonging to one person, Carol. She woke up with a lot of pent up frustration and spent the morning trying to occupy herself and not think about the woman. She was growing impatient with the arrival of the plants as she knew the minute they arrived she could get started on more ideas for her exhibit. Currently, Therese felt out of control and distracted and she needed to regain her focus. Never before has another person affected her in this way and she was desperate to solve the mystery. </p><p>Therese was just combing her hair when she heard the buzzer connected to the elevator. She walked over to her door and buzzed back to allow whoever was downstairs to come up. Therese unlocked her door and slowly pushed it up. The elevator doors opened shortly after to reveal the plants… and one Carol Ross.</p><p>Therese had to blink several times to register the sight in front of her. Carol, the woman she hadn’t stopped thinking about since meeting her was here. ‘She looks even more beautiful than yesterday. If that’s possible,” Therese thought as she took in Carol’s high waisted cropped jeans and sleeveless red button-up tied at the waist. Her golden curls were pulled out of her face in a messy, but classy top knot, a silk scarf gracing her head and woven into her hair. The woman was looking at her with a doe eyed expression, her lips slightly parted and a pink flush started to appear across her cheeks. It took what little restraint Therese had to stop herself from pulling Carol into her apartment by her shirt and have her way with her on whatever surface was closest. </p><p>“I believe these are yours?” Carol said, breaking Therese out of her reverie. The blonde picked up one of the plants and hesitantly moved into Therese’s apartment with it. She passed by Therese who caught the scent of eucalyptus and lavender that clung to Carol’s skin. </p><p>“Here let me help,” Therese offered, she retreated into the still open elevator to retrieve a plant. </p><p>The two finish moving the plants with Carol giving Therese incredulous looks the entire time. “Are you okay Therese?” she asked after Therese had closed the door. </p><p>Therese turned to face Carol. She did not understand why Carol’s seemingly innocent demeanour was so attractive and enticing to her. </p><p>“I was having a rotten morning, but you showing up improved it immensely,” Therese said honestly, catching Carol off guard who immediately started looking anywhere that wasn't directly at Therese.</p><p>“Your apartment is magnificent. You have a lot of options for where the plants could go,” Carol said distractedly. </p><p>“Hmm,” Therese glided closer to Carol. At this point she couldn’t care less about the plants. </p><p>“Maybe the fiddle fig could go in that corner?” Carol whipped around to find that she was now standing only inches from Therese, their noses almost touching. Therese heard her sharply inhale. </p><p>“That sounds great,” Therese spoke slowly, “What about the bonsai?” </p><p>Carol was blinking rapidly, “Anywhere that doesn’t have direct light.” </p><p>Therese withdrew and took s a step back, satisfied with Carol’s reaction to her sudden closeness. “Okay, just tell me what should go where and we’ll go from there.”</p><p>Now charged with a task, Carol seemed more at ease as she flit about the space. She explained her reasoning for each placement to Therese and described how the plants should look if they were growing healthily. Therese tried her best to pay attention, but was preoccupied with how exquisite Carol looks when she was discussing something she was passionate about. </p><p>Soon enough, Therese’s apartment was now home to a nice selection of plants which brought some life to the very urban space. Carol brushed her hands off on her pants and looked around, clearly wondering what her next move should be.</p><p>“Can I offer you a cup of coffee?” Therese suggested cooly.</p><p>Carol’s face lit up, then looked terrified, “I should be going… actually that would be lovely,” she decided. </p><p>Therese wandered over to the kitchen and immediately started pressing buttons on a coffee maker. Behind her, Carol padded over and stood at the corner of the marble countertop. </p><p>“So why did you come here today?” Therese bluntly asked as she picked two mugs out of a cupboard.</p><p>Carol stirred slightly, “What do you mean?”</p><p>Therese placed a jar of sugar and a carton of milk in front of Carol, “I mean, I’m fairly confident that a business of your success would have a delivery service.  But you came to give me the plants instead.” </p><p>The coffee maker beeped. Therese poured the steaming liquid into both mugs and set them down next to the sugar and milk. She leaned into the kitchen counter and crossed her arms, “So what’s the reason?”</p><p>“I wanted to see you again,” said Carol, her voice steady.</p><p>Therese attempted to repress her growing smile. Once again, she stepped closer to Carol. The green and the blue eyes meet.  Before Therese could get any closer and further dismantle the older woman, Carol pressed her lips against Therese’s, collecting her in a soft yet purposeful kiss.</p><p>For once Therese was taken aback, but wasted no time in winding her hand behind Carol’s neck and drawing her in further. At Therese’s reciprocation, Carol’s enthusiasm grew and she abandoned Therese’s lips to leave a trail of kisses down her neck. Therese let out a slight moan at the contact and pushed Carol until her back hit the refrigerator. Carol gasped as Therese’s hand caressed her throat and descended to her collarbone, lightly popping the top button of her shirt. </p><p>Although Therese’s senses were completely overwhelmed by Carol, she could faintly hear the vibration of a phone. She continued to kiss Carol’s collarbone and popped another button on her shirt. Carol placed her hands on Therese’s hips and gently applied pressure in an attempt to push her to the side. </p><p>“Therese, Therese, Therese,” She said breathily as she managed to pull her phone out from her back pocket. She answered the call, her hand running through her hair which had fallen out of its knot. </p><p>“Hello? Yes, everything’s okay. Alright. I’ll come back now,” she muttered into the phone, her earlier arousal still evident in her now raspy voice. </p><p>Carol slid her phone back into her jeans and started to button up her shirt, while smiling at Therese, “I’ve got to go darling.” </p><p>“So soon?” Therese asked smirking as she surveyed Carol’s distressed appearance.</p><p>“Well I do have a business to run,” Carol started heading towards the door as she gathered her hair back on top of her head. Therese followed and opened the door for her. </p><p>Carol pressed the button to call the elevator then grabbed Therese’s chin, pulling her in for another kiss. It was slower and more familiar than the previous but left Therese wanting more. The elevator opened and Carol entered. </p><p>“Will you be thinking of me for the rest of the day?” Carol asked shyly, despite what the two women have just shared. </p><p>Therese was completely infatuated with this woman, “Oh you have no idea, Carol.” The blonde’s smile was the last thing Therese sees before the doors closed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Have been thoroughly enjoying reading all of your lovely comments, please keep them coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. On My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm truly spoiling you lot with these daily updates! So glad you're enjoying the story so far :)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Abigail, I hope you're aware that you have the worst timing ever,” Carol huffed the moment she entered through the door. </p><p>Abby raised her hands in defense, “I promise I wasn’t trying to sabotage your reunion with your lady, but the phone started ringing like crazy and I couldn’t manage the calls and the walk-in customers by myself.” </p><p>“We should really consider hiring some more people,” Carol said sighing. </p><p>“Nope, you know I’m too much of a control freak to do that. What we’re doing has been working for the past eight years. Why fix something that’s not broken?”</p><p>Carol shook her head in amusement and picked up the stack of orders Abby has taken. She scanned through them thoughtfully while her best friend looked at her expectantly. Carol caught Abby staring and looked up, “What?”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me what happened? Or should I just wait for the wedding intiviation?” Carol swatted Abby with the pile of papers and ignored her as she walked over to the other workspace to begin making some of the orders.</p><p>“I’m assuming it went well by your reaction. Did she plant one on you?” Abby persistsed. </p><p>“I’ll have you know, I made the first move,” Carol said proudly.</p><p>Abby let out a low whistle, “Carol Ross what has gotten into you?” </p><p>There was a moment of silence before Carol spoke, “I don’t really know. Therese has just brought something out in me that I’ve never felt before.” </p><p>Abby’s face softened at her friend's words, “You know, something tells me that she feels the exact same about you. But if that girl breaks your heart, I swear to god…”</p><p>“I appreciate the sentiments, but I think this one is worth the risk Abby.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>After Carol’s visit, Therese jumped in the shower for a much needed cold rinse. She would never admit it, but the blonde had the ability to dismantle her and coax out her gentler side while simultaneously turning her on immensely. Therese was in deep trouble with Carol, but took delight in it. </p><p>At one o'clock in the afternoon was when Therese finally started her work day and headed downstairs to Karmanline. When she walked in she was greeted with the sight of Dannie, who manages the gallery’s marketing and social media and while also overseeing the front of the gallery when Therese wasn't there. </p><p>“It’s about time Belivet. I know you own the place but you have to show up sometimes,” he said as she reached him. She rolled her eyes playfully at him.</p><p>“I got held up by something okay?”</p><p>“Oh ho I bet you did. Did this something happen to be five ten, a little dishevelled and a dead ringer for Cate Blanchett?”</p><p>Therese didn't bother trying to hide it, “How do you always know about everything Dannie?”</p><p>Dannie looked smug, obviously pleased with catching his friend in the act, “She came in here to ask where the elevator was, and looked a little too excited to just be dropping off plants. Only you would go out on an assignment for work and end up finding a hot blonde.”</p><p>“It sounds like you need to step up your game,” Therese said teasingly. </p><p>“Apparently I do! So are you going to tell me about her?”</p><p>“No,” Therese said with a wicked glint in her eye as she started to head towards the studio.</p><p>“Hey, Therese?” Therese stoped walking and turned to look at her friend.</p><p>“I’m really happy for you. You deserve it.” Dannie said earnestly.</p><p>Therese was more touched than she let on, “Thanks Dannie.” </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Around four hours later, Therese was in her studio with a large sketchbook mapping out ideas for her exhibit. She had created a moodboard on her laptop and was now planning how to use the physical space to display the work. What she had so far looks interesting, but she wasn't satisfied. Something was missing that she could not figure out. Something to make the work truly come to life. </p><p>Across the hall, Therese could hear R&amp;B music start to play loudly, the bass vibrating through the walls. Gen must be here, Therese figured. She internally pleaded for her not to bother her today, she was still on her previous high from seeing Carol. </p><p>Carol. Therese looked at the time. Five o’clock. Carol would probably still be at work. Should Therese call? Would it be too much considering they just saw each other this morning? Screw it, Therese thought as she fished out the business card for The Morning Glory from her wallet. Carol made a bold move today and now it was Therese’s turn. She dialed the number for the flower shop and waited. </p><p>“The Morning Glory Flower Shop, Abby speaking,” she heard after the second ring.</p><p>“Hi Abby, it’s Therese. Is Carol there?” </p><p>“Oh hi Therese, you were wanting to speak with Carol? Sorry she’s actually gone home--” Abby’s voice was cut off suddenly and Therese could hear a scuffle of some sort occur on the other line. </p><p>“--you are such a pain, go make yourself useful. My apologies, Abby’s main purpose in life is to make mine a living hell,” hearing Carol’s normally soft voice in a disgruntled manner made Therese smile. </p><p>“Anyways…” Carol continued.</p><p>Therese cut to the chase, “I haven’t stopped thinking of you since this morning.” She heard Carol swallow slowly.</p><p>“That was the goal.”</p><p>“When can I see you again?” More silence. Therese loved the effect she had on the older woman.</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“Do you not want to see me again?” Therese teased.</p><p>“No. I mean, yes. Yes I want to see you.” Carol said quickly. Therese laughed softly.</p><p>“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Carol asked, clearly embarrassed.</p><p>“Just a little.”</p><p>“How about--” Carol started.</p><p>“--Tomorrow?” Therese finished. This time, Therese could tell that Carol was the one smiling.</p><p>“Okay, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Meet me at the gallery when you’re off work.”</p><p>“What are we going to do?”</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Carol paused, then seemed to make up her mind, “Yes. I do.”</p><p>“Oh Carol,” Therese hummed, “What am I going to do with you?” She ended the call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Chapter 6: The date - stay tuned!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Blue and Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a long one - fasten your seatbelts my friends.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the next day and Carol has been building up the courage all morning to tell Abby about her date with Therese tonight. She felt like a horrible mother for abandoning her daughter during the precious few days she gets to spend with her, but was terrified that Therese would deem her uninterested in pursuing anything with her if she declined the offer. She was already insanely nervous about what was to happen tonight with Therese, but this impending conversation with her best friend wasn’t much better. Carol knew, as supportive as Abby is, would be concerned and not sugarcoat the consequences and possible outcomes. While she considers Abby her best friend, the woman was also extremely protective which could be a blessing in disguise or a curse when it comes to Carol’s love life or lack thereof. Carol also had no idea how Rindy would react to this change in her life and wasn’t quite ready to have that conversation with her. While Rindy was aware that Carol was attracted to women, Carol had no desire to bring a woman into her daughter’s life who would leave soon after, or one who would expect to take precedence over the young girl. </p><p>These were only some of the concerns going through Carol’s mind as she spent the first part of her day designing three vases, wrapping two bouquets and making a flower arrangement in a wicker basket all while being in an almost dreamlike state as she continued to internally panic. She knew Abby was most likely already onto her as she had put extra effort into her appearance today, knowing that Therese would without doubt be dressed immaculately. She had opted for a cobalt, halter style dress to emphasize her back and had styled her already curly hair with old fashioned curlers to give it a more polished look. She rarely wore makeup except for the occasional red lip, but had given herself a winged liner to accentuate her eyes. Carol predominantly dressed in vintage clothes that she sourced and was heavily inspired by 1950’s fashion, however, today she looked like a woman straight out of the era and was feeling empowered by her amour of fashion. She secretly hoped that Therese would notice and appreciate the effort. </p><p>“You daydreaming about Chippendale furniture again Carol?” Abby teased from across the shop.</p><p>“Good think I like you Abigail, because you’re actually a pain,” Carol shot back.</p><p>“Seriously though, are you okay? You’ve been awfully quiet this morning.”  It’s now or never, Carol thought.</p><p>“Therese and I have a date tonight,” she finally mustered. The silence that followed on behalf of her friend deeply worried Carol. </p><p>“Does Rindy know?” Abby asked at last.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Well are you going to tell her?”</p><p>“Abby, don’t take that tone with me,” Carol said with a hint of caution in her voice. </p><p>Abby continued, “Does Harge know?”</p><p>“What does Harge have to do with this?”</p><p>“He’s your daughter’s father! Don’t you think he has a partial say in the company you keep if they’re going to be around Rindy?”</p><p>“You’re getting ahead of yourself Abby, it’s one date.”</p><p>“But you need to ask yourselves these questions Carol, you aren’t the only one involved here,” Abby said firmly.</p><p>“You sound like my damn mother, weren’t you the one encouraging me to put myself out there? Where did all that support go?” Carol was beyond frustrated. </p><p>Abby walked over to Carol and moved to touch her arm, but Carol dodged her. </p><p>“Carol, I just don’t want you to get hurt. She’s younger than you, has a lot of confidence, seems like she’s had a lot of experience. She may be a heartbreaker for all you know.”</p><p>“But you don’t know that. I like to believe the best in people.”</p><p>“And that’s one of the best and worst things about you.”</p><p>“I’m an adult Abby, so I didn’t really tell you to get your permission.”</p><p>“Then why did you tell me?”</p><p>“Because I was wondering if you could watch Rindy tonight.” </p><p>Carol's words cut through the previous tension and Abby cracked a smile. She walked away as she shook her head, “Only for you Carol, only for you…” </p><p>- - - -</p><p>It’s early evening and Carol has arrived at Karmanline, a small vase of hydrangeas, stock and roses in hand. </p><p>She walked over to the front desk and puts the vase down and checked her watch and hoped she wasn't too early. She decided to browse around the gallery, curious to see if any of Therese’s work was on display. Carol was immediately impressed with the diversity and quality of the work the gallery had, she paused in front of a series of watercolour paintings characterizing nude bodies.</p><p>“Do you like them?”</p><p>Carol turned to face a woman with astonishing red hair and a seductive smile. If she weren’t so enamoured with Therese, Carol could easily see herself being putty in this woman’s hands. </p><p>“They’re captivating. Are you the artist?”</p><p>“I am, were you looking to buy?”</p><p>“No sorry, I’m just waiting for someone.”</p><p>“An art gallery is an interesting meeting spot to have. You haven’t been stood up have you?” The woman looked at Carol from head to toe, “On second thought, the person would have had to been out of their mind to stand you up,” she said flirtatiously. </p><p>Carol blushed with embarrassment, “I’m meeting with the owner, so I’m sure she’ll be here soon.”</p><p>This perked the other woman’s attention, her eyebrows slightly lifted. </p><p>“What do you do, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p><p>Carol found this to be a slightly out of place question, but her polite nature took over, “I own a flower shop.”</p><p>“A flower shop? How quaint. You’re just the complete package aren’t you?” The woman said with a slightly sardonic tone. </p><p>Carol started to feel uncomfortable, but was saved by the sound of the door opening. She turned to see Therese who wore a pleather short sleeve romper and thigh high boots both in black, her hair slicked back with gel. </p><p>Carol had to prevent her jaw from dropping as she took in the younger woman, who looked to be her antithesis with her profoundly modern appearance. Sexy, was the only word Carol had to describe the brunette beauty. Therese’s eyes landed on Carol in her blue dress and she grinned as she slowly sauntered over to her, the sound of her boots clicking against the floor. Carol held her breath and quickly looked over her shoulder to find that the red haired woman has quietly disappeared. </p><p>“I’m not late am I?” Therese said when she got closer to Carol.</p><p>“No, I’m just embarrassingly punctual. Gave me time to appreciate your lovely gallery though,” Carol explained as Therese’s perfume and presence filled her senses intensely.</p><p>“I brought these for you,” she gestured towards the flowers at the front desk. Therese went to get a closer look. </p><p>“They’re lovely Carol,” she said, clearly impressed. </p><p>Carol approached Therese from behind. In one fluid motion, Therese’s hand slipped down Carol’s arms to rest in her palm, “You ready?” she asked.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese felt as giddy as a school girl as Carol and her stepped out into the beautiful summer evening. As they started to walk to their first stop of the night, Therese noticed all the stares and glances directed at them and more specifically, at Carol. She was a woman who drew attention to herself without even trying or desiring to, as a result of her old Hollywood looks and delicate demeanour. Looking her in the face was sometimes almost like looking directly at the sun, blinding and dazzling. As they moved through the city people regarded them as established couple, which fulfilled Therese’s personal desire to make it known to others that Carol was taken and unavailable. </p><p>Part of Therese’s plan was to show Carol around some of the neighbourhoods in the city that were untouched by industrialization and modernization. Some of these neighbourhoods had buildings and houses that dated back to as far as the late 1800’s. As she had picked up on Carol’s obvious preference for the past, Therese was beyond excited to see her reaction. When they finally arrived, Therese ordered Carol to close her eyes. She then gently guided her into the hub of the area, enjoying the feeling of Carol’s soft skin under her fingertips. </p><p>“Open your eyes,” she said softly, her lips skimming the shell of the blonde’s ear.<br/>
Carol’s reaction was priceless as her mouth opened into an, ‘o’ shape and her blue eyes widened like saucers. She let out a subdued squeal and immediately began to look around, attentively regarding the different styles and facades of the buildings. Behind her, Therese pulled out her film camera and began to load it, the sight of the timeless Carol among the old architecture provided photo opportunities that Therese couldn’t pass up. </p><p>Carol didn’t hear the initial click of Therese’s camera, or many of the ones that followed as she was too excited and consumed by the sights to pay attention to anything else. A little while later it seemed to dawn on her that she was not alone, and came here with someone. She turned to look for Therese and saw that her face was framed by her camera, her trigger finger poised. When Therese saw Carol look directly down the barrel of her lens, she lowered the camera, suddenly paranoid that Carol would not approve of Therese documenting her.</p><p>“Are those photos of me?” Carol asked plainly. </p><p>“Yes,” Therese breathed.</p><p>Therese waited in anticipation, but Carol did not respond vocally. In a move that surprised Therese, she began to casually pose for the younger woman. Therese wasted no time and brought her camera back up to look through the viewfinder. Carol crossed her ankles and held her hands behind her back, then slowly extended her arms above her head and angled her face upwards. Therese quickly entered a routine of capturing and winding, trying to keep up with Carol’s movements. As Carol became more comfortable, she stopped with the conventional smiling and poses and opted for twirling down the sidewalk and running her hands through her hair. She threw herself against the wall of one of the buildings, one foot bent beneath her, back arched, and her nose in the air. If someone walked by the scene and didn’t know any better, they most likely would have figured the two women were filming a dance video. </p><p>While Therese was focused on her craft and trying to ensure hat the photos were focused and exposed correctly, Carol’s beautiful display of freedom and empowerment unhinged the young photographer. Through the lens of her camera, every element of Carol was emphasized and highlighted. Her toned arms and back, her lush lips, her secretive eyes, her elegant neck, her delicate collarbone and nimble hands. Therese’s breaths gradually became erratic and her palms sweaty. Carol seemed to notice this and took it as a sign to up the ante, as she adjusted her dress to subtly reveal more of her cleavage. This broke Therese's willpower. She shoved her camera into her bag and tossed it aside before she took a few long strides towards Carol. She pushed the blonde’s front into one of the brick walls and kissed all the exposed skin on Carol’s back, as her hands gripped her waist tightly. Carol let out a breathy moan which spurred Therese on further as she grazed her teeth against the older woman’s neck then flipped her around to seize her lips in her own. Carol secured her wrists around Therese’s neck as the brunette grabbed Carol’s thigh and wrapped the long leg around her waist. </p><p>In the heat of their passion was when an elderly couple appeared on the street and were close approaching the two women. Therese and Carol seemed to clue into reality at the same moment and disentangled themselves from each other. Therese grabbed her bag, Carol’s hand and the two ran down the street together, almost crying from laughter. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>“My night has been made already. What other tricks do you have up your sleeve Ms. Belivet?” Carol clung onto Therese’s arm, her expression pure adoration.</p><p>“You’re about to see,” Therese whispered in Carol’s ear. </p><p>They stopped in front of a building with a large steel double door entrance. A well dressed man behind a podium with a clipboard is was positioned beside it. </p><p>“Reservation for Therese Belivet. I believe we talked on the phone?”</p><p>“Ahh yes we’ve been expecting you. Right this way ladies,”  the man held open one of the large doors. </p><p>The two women were led down a dark corridor that ended with a green velvet curtain. The man stood to the side and Therese encouraged Carol to enter first. The older woman parted the curtain to reveal a vast dining room with a single table for two in the center. The table was dark and circular, place settings and candles atop it. The chairs were clearly vintage and upholstered in a dark green. Intricate lighting fixtures lined the space, giving the room a romantic and secluded ambience. The piece de resistance, however, was the live wall and ceiling covered in trailing greenery and purple wisteria. The dining room looked less like a dining room and more like an elegant jungle or garden. </p><p>Therese thanked the escort and guided the currently stunned Carol through the space towards the table and chairs. She pulled out Carol’s chair and the blonde sat, still beguiled by the spectacle. Therese sat down and enjoyed just watching Carol and her reception. When Carol finally pulled her eyes from above her and looked at Therese, there were slight tears brimming there. </p><p>“I don’t know how you did it, but you managed to construct the most magical night. Thank you darling,” she said through a watery smile.</p><p>It’s in this moment that Therese thought Carol couldn’t get any more beautiful. She leaned in and kissed her softly as a response. She took her hand again and rested it on Carol’s thigh, her thumb drawing small circles on the surface of the other woman’s skin. </p><p>“Tell me about yourself,” Therese said earnestly.</p><p>Carol took a deep breath, “What do you want to know?”</p><p>“Everything.”</p><p>Carol launched into her backstory, explaining how she’s lived in New York her whole life and has never been out of the country. She has a distant older sister with and a practically non-existent relationship with her mother, who has disapproved of her life choices. She went to college to study environmental sciences and specialized in ecology. She worked at a second hand vintage furniture store before opening The Morning Glory with Abby. She gardens a lot in her spare time and just generally prefers being outside. She loves animals and cooking. She’s never had a serious long term relationship with a woman. Carol spoke freely and honestly, however, a part of Therese believed the woman was holding some information back. Therese doesn't want to pry and could see that Carol was a sensitive soul, but she wants her to trust her implicitly, wants Carol to know that she was safe with her. </p><p>“Your turn,” Carol said when their main courses have arrived.</p><p>“My turn?” Therese asked playfully. </p><p>“You’re not getting out of this Therese, spill it.”</p><p>Therese revealed to Carol that she spent her adolescent years growing up in an orphanage and then being tossed from foster family to foster family. She shares how she used to crash on her best friend, Dannie’s couch for many nights when she was younger to get away from the emotionally and physically abusive families she was forced to live with. She had a talent and interest for the arts ever since she was young and was only able to go to college because of a scholarship she was granted because of her immense potential. Photography was her first love but she wants to learn more about filmmaking and how the two mediums can intersect. She’s had many relationships but can’t confidently say that she’s been in love. She’s never been with a man. </p><p>Carol listened to Therese attentively and their age difference was made evident in Carol’s emotional maturity and outlook on life. This doesn’t come off as condescending or disadvantageous to Therese. She feels reassured to have someone with so much wisdom like Carol to guide and support her. While Carol at first seems shy, Therese discovered she was inherently serious in a way that showed that she deeply cares and is empathetic to others situations. As the minutes pass by, Therese feels herself becoming even more beguiled by the woman and desperate to have her in her life. </p><p>During dessert, Carol had slipped off one of her shoes and slowly trailed her foot up Therese’s leg provocatively. Therese was so caught off guard, she almost choked. Carol regarded her with a subtle glint in her eye, her arms crossed. </p><p>“When I met you, I never thought you’d be so much trouble,” Therese rasped as she dabbed her mouth with one of the cloth napkins.</p><p>Carol shrugged and leaned forward, “It’s the wine. It makes me feel naughty. But in a good way,” she said knowingly. </p><p>Therese felt her pulse rise in a matter of seconds. Carol’s foot had now reached Therese’s inner thigh. </p><p>“We’re getting the bill,” the brunette said firmly.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>After Therese finally convinced Carol to let her pay for dinner and a rather heated makeout session in the back alley behind the restaurant, the two were headed home. Carol had insisted on walking Therese to the gallery and Therese relented. </p><p>The two women arrived in front of Karmaline, and despite knowing that Carol would not come upstairs with her, Therese was in absolute bliss. It had been a perfect night, and she was beyond pleased that she was able to make it memorable and meaningful for Carol. </p><p>“I’m not sure how to fully express my appreciation for tonight.” Carol said as she tucked a piece of Therese’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>“I thought you were pretty explicit about how you felt in the back alley to be fair,” Therese said, making Carol grin. </p><p>Carol seized Therese’s chin and brought the brunette closer, their foreheads touching. The two maintained the contact for a while then Carol backed away, her golden curls glowed in the moonlight. </p><p>“I’ll see you soon Therese.”</p><p>“Goodnight Carol.”</p><p>Therese watched Carol’s silhouette slowly fade in the distance and turned to head upstairs to her apartment. She looked through the windows of the gallery and thought she could see a light, but dismissed the thought. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Gen was alone in the back of the gallery, in her studio with her laptop in front of her. </p><p>On the screen several tabs were open in a search explorer. One was titled, ‘The Morning Glory Flower Shop,’ another ‘Carol Ross,’ and the last, “Harge Aird.” Blown up on half of the computer screen was a photo of Carol, Harge and Rindy in front of the flower shop. They were all smiles and looked like a normal, conventional family. </p><p>Gen smiled to herself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These two are on more even footing now. But will Gen mess it up?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Disconnect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Therese finds out...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol woke up in the best possible mood. It was the weekend, Rindy was with her, the sun was shining, and most importantly, her date with Therese the previous night went phenomenally. Although after she arrived back home, she deeply regretted not telling Therese about Rindy and her past with Harge. It was not that she intended to hide the information necessarily, but she wasn’t ready and didn’t know if the younger woman was prepared to hear it. When Therese opened up to her last night, Carol was made aware of how even though the brunette may put up a strong and confident front, she was still a young woman discovering herself and her place in the world. Carol didn’t know how a relationship with an older divorced woman with a child would work into that. She was elated at the possibility of entering a relationship with her, but had a feeling it would not be easy. </p><p>Rindy has always called Carol’s brownstone, “The Sunshine Place” and the abode definitely lived up to its name on summer days like these. Carol’s home was simplistic and inviting with its earthy toned colour palette and abundance of plants. The many windows provided constant natural light and Carol’s decision to decorate sparsely paid off as the few pieces she had were showcased. The place almost felt like an all year summer house with its charm and intimacy. While the blonde lived in one of the older modeled brownstones, the plant covered facade did not accurately reflect the interior. </p><p>Carol stood at her kitchen sink and looked out the window as the sun’s rays slowly beamed into the space and filled it with a gentle golden light. She heard quiet footsteps upstairs and started to boil water. She placed two clay mugs on the kitchen counter along with a jar of homemade tea. Soon enough, Rindy appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a sleepy expression and a whole lot of bed head. Carol smiled lovingly at her daughter who pulled up a seat at the counter and filled her mug with the loose tea. Carol topped both of their mugs up with water and sat down across Rindy. </p><p>“Good morning sleepyhead,” she said as she blew the steam off the surface of her mug.</p><p>“Mornin’ Mom,” Rindy said as a yawn took over.</p><p>“Did you have a fun time with your Aunt Abby last night?”</p><p>“Yes! We ordered greek food and played board games.”</p><p>“That sounds fun! Did Abby cheat?”</p><p>“Of course,” Rindy said, making Carol chuckle. </p><p>“Where did you go last night?” The inevitable question that Carol was dreading.</p><p>“To see a friend.”</p><p>Rindy made a face, “You wore your blue dress to go see a friend?”</p><p>Carol had to stop herself from laughing. Her daughter was too perceptive, and was also turning into a smaller, blonder Abby. </p><p>“You got me Rindy. I was actually… on a date, but I was trying to find the right time to tell you,” Carol said carefully as she tried to gage her daughter’s reaction. </p><p>“A date?! Mom that’s great! Why didn’t you tell me?” Rindy’s face lit up and she excitedly reached for her mother’s hand.</p><p>“I don’t know to be honest. It’s all still very new and I’m trying not to get my hopes up.”</p><p>“Well I want to know everything. Except the gross parts,” Rindy scrunched up her nose. Carol shook her head then walked around the table to wrap her daughter in a hug.</p><p>“Thank you for being so great. How about we make some breakfast then I’ll tell you about her?”</p><p>“Okay. Can we have poached eggs?”</p><p>“Only if we can have it with creamed spinach.”</p><p>“Deal.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>“And then she walked me home,” Therese said as she finished telling Dannie about her night with Carol. The two friends were in the gallery, sitting at the front desk. </p><p>“Wow, sounds like a whirlwind of a night. I would have never pegged you for such a romantic Belivet,” he said and winked. </p><p>“I think she’s brought it out in me actually.” </p><p>“Are you going to go all soft on me now?” Dannie teased.<br/>
“If anything you’re the soft one Dannie.” </p><p>“And you’re the one who planned an elaborate, thoughtful date for a woman you only met days ago.” Therese casually flipped off Dannie. </p><p>“Let’s stop talking about my love life. Do you have the graphics done for the season opening?” </p><p>Dannie opened his laptop and showed Therese what he had worked on. Typically before new exhibits at the gallery opened, Therese held an event to publicize the new season with the intention to attract buyers, potential artists and the general public. </p><p>“These look great Dannie,” Therese said as she regarded her friend’s work.</p><p>“I’ll post them on all the socials and get the word out to a couple magazines and newspapers, the usual.” </p><p>“Great. Also I’m not hiring the band again. They were great but we didn’t really have the room for them last time with all the people who came.”</p><p>Gen quietly approached the two from behind, “Good. We have to save room for my ego anyways.”</p><p>“Funny Gen,” said Dannie. </p><p>The red head raised her eyebrows, “Who said I was joking to start?” </p><p>Dannie, now uncomfortable, busied himself with his work. </p><p>“Therese I have something to show you in the back,” said Gen. She began to walk away without waiting for Therese’s answer, expecting her to follow which she did. </p><p>“I hope this isn’t one of your games Gen, because I’ve got some work to do,” Therese said as Gen pushed the door open to her studio.</p><p>Gen rolled her eyes, “Just shut your pretty mouth and come look at this,” she opened up her laptop and stood aside. </p><p>Therese looked at the screen to see The Morning Glory website pulled up. She was confused as to why Gen was showing this then instantly grew nervous. How did she find out about Carol? Or worse, did she know Carol?</p><p>“Gen why are you showing me this?” Therese tried her best to keep her voice level, but her heart was racing.<br/>
Gen shrugged, “I just thought you should know more before getting involved with that dame.” </p><p>“Do I want to know how you know about her? Why do you care?” </p><p>Gen leaned across Therese and clicked on another tab which brought up a picture. Therese slowly registered what the photo was of. Carol, a couple years younger but still beautiful as ever standing in front of The Morning Glory. But she wasn’t alone. A tall man was beside her, his hand around her waist, a smile on his face. In front of the two was a young girl with blonde curls like Carol, the picture had captured her in the midst of laughing. The photo seemed to have been taken from a magazine or newspaper article as there was a heading below which read. “Pictured: Carol Ross with husband Harge Aird and daughter Nerinda.”</p><p>Therese felt like she was going to be sick.  Beads of sweat started to form on her brow and her balance faltered. She took a step back from the laptop and collapsed on the floor, her head in her hands. Carol was married. To a man. And had a child. Carol was taken. Carol was never hers. And never would be. Memories of all of Therese’s failed past relationships flashed through her mind. All the lies and the games and the hurt. Therese was spiraling, it was all happening again and with the one woman she thought could never hurt her. Just thinking of Carol with anyone else made Therese nauseous. But a man even more so. Therese did not want to imagine Carol being intimate with anyone but her, to know that someone else had kissed her or had made love to her made Therese want to scream.</p><p>Gen knelt down next to her and Therese suddenly sensed the other woman’s hands spread across her back and arms. They began to move methodically and were comforting, the gesture soon turning sensual. Therese was barely aware of Gen's presence as she sat in her own grief and shock. When Gen’s lips made contact with her skin, Therese made no move to stop her. They started at her shoulder, then moved to her collarbone, her neck and then her cheek. Gen’s lips then touched Therese’s and the brunette gave in, her emotions overwhelming her. Therese kissed Gen back with immense ferocity and desperation. Gen flipped Therese onto her back, a guttural growl escaping her throat as she dragged her nails down the length of Therese’s body. The red head seized Therese’s hands and pinned them above her head with one hand as the other slid up Therese’s shirt. Her lips found a place in Therese’s neck. Therese lost herself in the intensity and closed her eyes, imagining that it was Carol doing this to her. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw red hair and brown eyes and not the woman that she was falling for. Not Carol.</p><p>Therese hastily scrambled to her feet and left the studio before Gen had a change to react. The brunette ran towards the back door of the gallery and exited into the back alley, welcomed by the fresh air and the sound of the city traffic. Therese carelessly adjusted her shirt and hair then pulled out her cell phone and dialed Carol’s number. She began to pace up and down the alley. Carol picked up on the first ring. </p><p>“Hello you,” she cooed softly.</p><p>Therese’s heart ached for the woman but she was reminded of why she called.</p><p>“When were you planning to tell me?”</p><p>“When was I planning to tell you what?” There was a hint of anxiousness in Carol’s voice.</p><p>“That you have a husband and a child?!” Silence followed. </p><p>“...Therese I can explain,” Carol said warningly. </p><p>Tears started falling from Therese’s eyes, “What is there to explain Carol? Are you or are you not married to a man and have a child?”</p><p>“You don’t understand-”</p><p>“-I don’t understand?! I can’t do this Carol. I can’t. Not again.”</p><p>“Therese, darling-”</p><p>“I’m sorry Carol,” Therese hung up and let out a heartbreaking cry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If you were mad at Therese before...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carol continued to call and text Therese over the next hours, but the brunette ignored them all and shut herself in her apartment. She had no idea how to process this information or what she was feeling. She wondered if she was being unfair by not hearing Carol out but dismissed this and reminded herself that all she did in her past relationships was accept excuses and give out undeserved second chances. She’d had relationships with married women before that had all ended poorly for Therese unsurprisingly. What made this hurt even more was that she thought that Carol and her had a chance. Therese may have been getting ahead of herself but she truly thought that Carol might be the one. </p><p>Therese looked through the photos she took of Carol that she had developed earlier in the day. They turned out beautiful and conveyed a feeling and emotion that Therese had not been able to capture in her pictures before. Her fingers delicately traced over Carol’s image, how different she felt last night as opposed to now. </p><p>Therese’s phone lit up again and Carol’s contact showed on the screen. Therese put her phone on silent and went to have a shower. She made the water searing hot and scrubbed her skin clean until it was bright red and ached. She changed into denim shorts and a sweatshirt and tied her hair back in a low bun.</p><p>The sun was just about to disappear and Therese considered going for a walk to clear her head when she heard a pounding at her door. She walked over and looked at the security camera and saw Dannie. She unlocked the door and pushed it open. </p><p>“What the hell happened? You just disappeared after Gen came to get you,” Dannie said as he entered Therese’s apartment, a six pack of beers in hand.</p><p>Therese immediately grabbed a beer and hit the bottle against her coffee table to remove the cap, “Carol is married,” she took a long swig. </p><p>Dannie looked incredulous, “She’s married?!”</p><p>“To a man,” another swig.</p><p>“Therese…”</p><p>“And has a kid,” Therese finished her bottle, slammed it down on her coffee table and picked up another. </p><p>Dannie was speechless. </p><p>“Also I made out with Gen,” Therese said as she opened her second beer. </p><p>Dannie walked over to his friend and reached over, “Therese I think you need to sit down and process this…” </p><p>Therese spun out of Dannie’s reach and looked at him defensively, “Process what Dannie? She’s married. Game over. I got played again.” </p><p>“Okay, let’s just calm down now-”</p><p>“-Calm down? Why the fuck should I calm down Dannie. I just lost perhaps the best thing that’s ever happened to me and guess what? I don’t think I even had her in the first place!” Therese wobbled and almost fell, but Dannie rushed over and caught her by the elbows. He guided her over to the couch and convinced her to sit down. He took the beer out of her hand and placed it on the table. </p><p>“Sometimes I just want them to know how much it hurts. I would never do what they do to me.” she said quietly. </p><p>“That’s because you’re a genuinely good person Therese,” Dannie said.</p><p>Something clicked inside Therese, “But I could hurt someone. I know how to.”<br/>
“I understand that you’re in pain but-” </p><p>“Dannie can you please go? I just want to be alone.”</p><p>Dannie hesitated for a moment but left quietly, closing his door on the way out. </p><p>Therese soon fell asleep as a result of her exerted energy and the alcohol. She was awakened by a sound at the window and looked over the top of the couch to see Gen, out on the fire escape. Thereses was immediately reminded of their feverish affair earlier in the afternoon. She headed over to the window and let Gen in, who for once looked extremely serious and apologetic. </p><p>“Therese I was completely in the wrong, it wasn’t my place to show you that. And I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation given that you were in such a vulnerable position.” </p><p>“It’s okay Gen…” Therese said quietly. She was trying to listen to the red head’s apology but found herself getting warm in the woman’s presence. </p><p>“No, it’s really not and I don’t want you to think that I don’t care about your feelings, because I do,” Gen took Therese’s hand and lightly squeezed it. </p><p>Therese’s heart rate had quickened at the contact, she looked at Gen, who’s brown eyes were wide with remorse. Her eyes roamed over Gen’s short, lace dress and its plunging neckline. and the choker that adorned her neck. At this moment Therese wanted to feel something, be occupied by something bigger than the pain for her situation with Carol. And selfishly she knew that Gen would be able to provide that for her. </p><p>Therese abruptly moved forward, her lips seeking Gen’s. Gen put a hand on Therese’s chest to hold her back.</p><p>“Therese, I don’t think we should. You were so upset earlier… and what about Carol?”</p><p>Therese’s chest was heaving, never has she had to convince Gen. Did that prove how wrong this was? How erratic her behaviour and decision making was?</p><p>“Forget about Carol,” Therese said as she ran her fingers through Gen’s long hair, “I want this. I need this right now. I need you.” </p><p>This struck a chord in Gen, who wet her lips while she gazed at Therese’s hungry expression. The two resumed what they had started that afternoon, but the intensity of their actions had doubled. Therese felt like she was in a frenzy, desperate to have her skin pressed up against someone else's, desperate to be adored. The aggressiveness of Gen suggested that she understood that this was meaningless to Therese, however, it seemed that she knew this would be the last time and therefore gave it her all. </p><p>Their kisses were combative and messy as both women fought for dominance. Therese clawed at Gen’s dress determined to get it off and run her hands over her skin. She hooked a finger under Gen’s wide choker and pulled her forward to leave a bite on her neck. Gen snarled and backed Therese into the kitchen counter, trapping her with her body. She grabbed Therese by the waist, propped her up on the surface and spread her legs to stand between them. Her nails scratched the exposed skin of Therese’s thighs and she dug in. Gen hastily undid her dress , slipped out of it and revealed red lingerie set beneath that made Therese’s mouth water. </p><p>Gen pushed Therese’s back into the counter and hopped up, the length of her body hovered above the brunette’s who was getting an eyeful of her cleavage. Both Gen’s hands slid under Therese’s sweatshirt which was soon pulled off and showed Therese to be braless. Gen leaned down to capture a breast in her mouth, Therese had to stop herself from screaming. Gen kissed down the photographer’s stomach, past her navel to stop above the waist of her shorts. The red head maintained eye contact as she unbuttoned the denim and fiercely took them, and Therese’s underwear, off, Gen quickly removed her lingerie and covered Therese’s body with her own, the visceral feeling of being so close caused the two women to moan in unison. What followed was passionate, erotic and pleasurable for both Gen and Therese, however, the two artists knew that it meant nothing. That they were just a distraction and warm body. Therese begged again and again that night and Gen acquiesced. The two eventually ended up in Therese’s bedroom, draped over each other and spent. Gen was affectionately running her hand up and down Therese’s bareback, but Therese was long asleep. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese woke to the sun that streamed through the windows of her apartment. She woke in someone else’s arms, something that had not happened in a long time. She looked at Gen who was sound asleep and beautiful, all stretched out in her bed. Therese felt horrible that she had used her last night and had taken advantage of the lingering feelings the woman still had for her. The young woman swung her legs over the bed and stood up, a strong ache spread through her muscles and there was a soreness between her thighs. She pulled on her underwear and sweatshirt from the night before and headed towards the kitchen, leaving Gen to sleep. When she entered the kitchen space the lasting smell of their intercourse protruded. In that moment, Therese had one thing on her mind as she got her laptop and pulled up the search engine, googling, ‘Harge Aird.’ </p><p>He proved to be a very successful man who was a business mongrel in the city. Therese happened across more photos of him and Carol which brought back the same nauseating feeling she had yesterday. After she browsed some more she finally found what she was looking for, a phone number. She did not give the action second thought and quickly dialed the number into her phone. As it rang, she realized she did even know what she was going to say to the man.<br/>
“Aird Industries, Harge speaking,” the man’s voice was firm but had a surprising friendliness that caught Therese off guard. She suddenly felt foolish for calling.</p><p>“Hi we don’t know each other, but I know your wife-”</p><p>“-Excuse me, my wife? Do you mean ex-wife? Who is this?” Therese’s heart started to thud.</p><p>“Aren’t you married to Carol Ross?” Therese said, frightened for the answer.</p><p>“I was very briefly. We’re divorced and I have a partner now. Are you a journalist? If so I’m happy to talk to you but I would prefer that there be an appointment made,” Harge said politely.</p><p>“No, that’s fine. Thank you,” Therese hung up quickly. </p><p>Fuck. She thought. What had she just done?</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Abby had warned Carol that she was moving too fast but after her phone call with Therese, she knew that she had been moving too slow. She had wanted to take her time, but it wasn’t fair to keep such a big part of her life a secret from Therese. It was nothing she was ashamed of and whoever she ended up with had to know that Rindy would always be in her life and that she would never sacrifice that. She needed to talk to Therese and explain though. She didn’t want the younger woman to think she was stringing her along or that their relationship was an affair. She had tried all afternoon and evening to contact her, but she had been rejected.</p><p>The next morning, Carol got up extra early and got ready to go see Therese. She wasn’t willing to lose the woman over this and had decided to take the situation into her own hands. She had planned to be back Rindy woke, but had written a note to explain where she had gone and crept into her daughter’s room to leave it somewhere. Just after she had left the note and was on her way, Rindy woke up.</p><p>“Mom what are you doing?”</p><p>“I messed up baby, I have to go fix it with Therese,” Carol explained.</p><p>Rindy flung the covers off of her and went to her closet and threw on a hoodie, “I’m coming with then.” </p><p>“Rindy it’s okay. It’s Sunday, enjoy your sleep in. I’ll be back soon.”</p><p>The small blonde walked towards her mother and gave her a serious look, “Mom, after what you told me yesterday I can tell that she means a lot to you. I’m coming with you as support.”</p><p>It seemed like there was no changing Rindy’s mind. Carol smiled at her daughter, “Okay let’s go.” </p><p>- - - -</p><p>After Rindy had insisted that Carol stop at The Morning Glory to get some sunflowers for Therese, the two were almost at Therese’s apartment. Carol was getting increasingly nervous and her daughter could tell. </p><p>“I feel like such an idiot Rindy. I shouldn’t have hid you and your father from Therese.” </p><p>“You’ve only known her a couple of days! She probably just got spooked.”</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>They stopped in front of the gallery and Rindy took a moment to appreciate its modern architecture and the art on display. </p><p>“Wow this is so cool, and she owns it?”</p><p>“Yes she does,” Carol says proudly, “Now do you want to come up or stay out here?”</p><p>“I’ll stay out here and look.”</p><p>“Promise me you won’t talk to any strangers. Do you have your cell phone on you?”</p><p>“Geez Mom I’m thirteen. And yes I have it,” Rindy said annoyed. </p><p>Carol kissed her daughter on the forehead and quickly headed towards the side door that led to Therese’s apartment. She skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs. When she arrived at the top she nervously fixed her hair and made sure the flowers looked nice. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. </p><p>There was a long moment before Carol heard footsteps approach the door. There was the sound of it being unlocked then it was pushed up, by Therese who was dressed casually in a sweatshirt and cotton shorts. Carol’s breath hitched at the sight of her, and she could tell that the woman did not get a lot of sleep. Her eyes looked strained, her hair messy and her normally confident posture had disappeared, as Therese looked strained and sore. </p><p>Therese was clearly surprised to see Carol and she seemed to have a hard time registering the situation. She looked confused, conflicted and… guilty? Carol couldn’t tell. She offered the sunflowers to Therese who looked touched as she took them.</p><p>“Therese you had the right to know. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“Carol…”</p><p>“I was married. And I do have a child. But I’ve been divorced a long time now. He’s gay actually, and one of my good friends-”</p><p>“-Carol,” Therese said weakly.</p><p>“I just didn’t want you to think that I was some married woman seeking out an affair. I care about you. More than I’ve ever cared about anyone,” Carol took Therese’s hand.</p><p>Therese opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a faceless voice.</p><p>“Therese?” </p><p>Therese turned around and Carol looked around the brunette to see the alluring red head she had met at the gallery. Her hair was also a mess and she had clearly just woken up. Carol’s eyes widened as she saw that the woman was obviously nude and had haphazardly wrapped a bed sheet around herself. The woman stopped when she saw Therese and Carol at the door. She looked alarmed.</p><p>“Shit,” she muttered. </p><p>Therese whipped her head back to face Carol, her expression pure panic and guilt as she attempted to string together a sentence. Carol’s eyes stung and she felt a lump in her throat. How could she ever compare? What did Therese even see in her?</p><p>“You moved on quickly,” she said quietly to Therese then turned on her heel and ran down the stairs. </p><p>Carol heard her name echo behind her as she flew down the flight and out the door, the tears falling fast from her eyes. Rindy saw her mother emerge onto the street and looked worried. Carol, still in motion, grabbed at Rindy’s arm. </p><p>“Rindy, we need to go.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nothing like a bit of miscommunication to cause some conflict huh? Don't worry our ladies will be back together VERY soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Rise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The worst of it is over friends! Carol and Therese make up in this chapter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a week since Carol saw Therese at her apartment. After the initial reaction, it was as if Carol’s emotions had shut down. She continued on with her daily life and held it together, but inside she felt empty. She was scared that the moment she had real time to think about what happened, she would fall apart and not be able to put herself back together. Carol’s fear that everything was too good to be true came to fruition, but the woman had a strong feeling that her involvement with Therese was far from over. Over the week Carol put all her energy into being there for Rindy and the store, she knew that her daughter and her best friend were concerned but she didn’t disclose any information to them. She knew that Abby would get in her head and that Rindy would probably push her before she was ready, to see Therese. She needed some sort of support during this time though, someone with a more objective view on the situation. So she called Harge. </p><p>Carol was truly lucky with her relationship with Harge in the sense that it has always been good. Through their short lived relationship and marriage together, the two were always happy and supportive of each other. They were each other's best friend and confidante, but soon realized after the birth of Rindy that there was that and nothing more. They were comfortable together and things were easy, but they were partners in more of the literal sense than true life partners. They knew that by staying together in the security they had established, that they would never live the lives that they desired or experience true romantic love. In some ways Harge was the person Carol most respected and trusted as a result of their history and understanding of each other. He knew Carol on a level that many people in her life didn’t, not Rindy and not Abby. It was times like these that Carol missed Harge and his constant positivity and fairness. </p><p>Carol heard a car door close out front and headed to the door to greet her ex husband. Harge’s face warmed at the sight of her and he lightly jogged to the doorway and wrapped Carol in a bear hug. When they broke apart Harge gently pecked the blonde on the cheek and stepped into Carol’s home.</p><p>“The place looks lovely as always Carol. Where’s the kid?”</p><p>“She’s at her friends house for the afternoon and is sleeping over, so it’s just me here,” Carol said.</p><p>“Just you huh. Sounds a bit lonely.”</p><p>“I’ve been feeling a lot of that recently,” Carol said quietly. </p><p>The two sat down in her living room and Carol launched into her story about Therese, starting from the beginning. Harge listened attentively, but there was a sadness in his eyes. Carol knew he wanted her to be as happy with someone as he was with Tommy. </p><p>“And then I left and I haven’t heard from her since,” Carol finished and leaned back into the couch. Her thumb and index finger found the bridge of her nose.</p><p>“Do you want her to contact you?”</p><p>“Yes. And no. I’m not sure if she’s even interested in me anymore after what I saw.”</p><p>“Not that it’s an excuse but I think she slept with that girl because she thought she had just found out that you were married to a man,” Harge said thoughtfully.</p><p>“So I should forgive her?”</p><p>“I’m not saying that but… I think you both need to hear each other out and actually talk to each other. Neither of you have the full story.”</p><p>Carol loudly sighs, “This is why I need you around Harge. If not I just make stupid mistakes.”</p><p>“Well it sounds like everything was going fine until yesterday. She probably reacted so drastically because she really cares for you,” Carol ran a hand through her hair and looked down.</p><p>“Do you love her?” Harge asked simply.</p><p>“I don’t think I know what love feels like Harge,” Carol’s eyes were full of emotion.</p><p>“I think you’re close to finding out.”</p><p>The two sat in silence. Carol’s phone then vibrated. She picked it up to see a text from Therese.</p><p>“It’s from Therese,” she said disbelievingly. </p><p>“What does it say?” Carol unlocked her phone.</p><p>“She wants to know where I am,” a hint of hope crept into her voice.</p><p>Harge slowly stood, “Then I think you know what you need to do,” he reassuringly touched Carol’s shoulder then headed towards the door. </p><p>Carol took a deep breath then texted back. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese was absolutely disgusted with herself. She had done to Carol what countless others had done to her. She had hurt Carol, the lovely and generous Carol who had so willingly opened her heart to Therese. The brunette wouldn’t be surprised if she was never forgiven. If this was where their story ended. After Carol had left that day, Gen was adamant that Therese go after her, but Therese knew that Carol would want nothing to do with her for the next while. In the days that followed, it was almost as if all the light in Therese’s life disappeared along with Carol. The beautiful summer days turned into hazy overcast filled ones. Therese’s plants started to look worse for wear, leaves fell and colours changed. Therese’s work no longer had any vibrancy to it, the younger woman’s inspiration and motivation had vanished. As the days went on, Therese worried that she might not ever see the florist again. That she would no longer be graced with the woman’s charming smile or lively laugh. What must Carol think of me? She thought. </p><p>After a week of no contact, Therese caved and texted the blonde. She doubted that Carol would respond but she wanted to throw a line out and see what she got back. After she sent the text, she threw her phone to the side, not wanting to obsessively wait for a response. To her surprise she heard her phone ding after about ten minutes. Carol had texted her an address and nothing else. Therese scrambled to her feet and was out the door in a matter of seconds.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese walked for about half an hour before she arrived at the address Carol sent. She looked up from her phone’s GPS and was in front of a brownstone which had white framing around the windows and door that gave it a lightness as well as the plethora of trailing greenery and flowers. Therese couldn’t help but smile, of course this was where Carol lived. Therese’s palms started to sweat as she opened the iron gate and headed up the short walk to the front door. Did Carol call her here to end it? She didn’t know if this was going to be the last time she saw the older woman. If it was she was going to commit the image of Carol to her memory forever. Therese collected herself then rapped her knuckles against the door.</p><p>When Carol opened the door, it was like the sun came out again. Therese felt like she was seeing the woman for the first time again as she was awestruck by her innate beauty. The woman wore a simple white cotton sundress with delicate lace edging and ties at the waist and straps. Her golden hair fell naturally in loose curls around her shoulders and her blue eyes were dazzling. Carol’s expression softened when she saw Therese, but the younger woman could see the pain held in her eyes. The blonde stood aside and let Therese enter. </p><p>Therese felt she was transported from New York City and into the old English countryside as she stepped into Carol’s home. The space was incredibly quaint and comfortable, under different circumstances Therese would have loved to have a peek around, however, right now she had one goal in mind. Behind her, Carol closed the front door and moved towards her. </p><p>“It feels like it’s been a year since I’ve seen you. Shall we sit outside?” Carol gestured towards the open door that led to her backyard.</p><p>Therese nodded and followed the other woman. The outdoor space had a large overhead trellis that had plants grown all over it that created a sort of canopy. There was a couch in a wooden frame with lights strung up behind it and various tables and boxes that held more plants and flowers. It was hopelessly romantic and clearly Carol’s personal oasis in the big city. </p><p>The two women sat down on the couch at a comfortable distance from each other. They were both silent and Therese sensed that Carol wanted her to speak first. </p><p>“Carol-”</p><p>“-Therese”</p><p>The two spoke over each other and then blushed in unison. </p><p>“You go first darling,” Carol said. Therese’s heart soared at the term of endearment.</p><p>“Carol, you deserve an apology and a big one at that. I’m not proud by any means of my choices last week and I acted my age more than I’d like to admit,” she said slowly. Therese could tell that Carol was trying to hold in her emotions. The brunette took a risk and leaned forward to take the blonde’s hand. Carol flinched initially but then welcomed the contact. </p><p>“I really care about you. I got scared that I was going to lose you when I found out about Harge and Rindy and it lapsed my judgement,” Therese took a deep breath, “Gen and I broke up about a month before we met. We dated for a year but it wasn’t a positive relationship and she had been trying to get back together. I was so mad at the thought of you being someone else’s and I snapped.”  </p><p>A lump formed in Therese’s throat and she blinked back tears, “It didn’t mean anything to me, but it was still wrong and I can only imagine how you felt when you saw me that day.”  Carol’s composure slightly broke as Therese’s words brought back the memories. </p><p>“Carol I don’t expect you to forgive me, or even be generous enough to give me a second chance. But if you do I promise I will never hurt you again,” Therese pleaded, her eyes wide. </p><p>Carol diverted her eyes from Therese’s and looked at their intertwined hands, “Harge’s family and mine have been friends since we were in high school. We ended up going to the same university and with the pressure of our parents, got married after we graduated. We weren’t in love but we weren’t unhappy. When Rindy was born I think it made us both realize that we wanted her to grow up in a loving and authentic family no matter what form it took, so we divorced. Harge has had a partner, Tommy, for just over a year now, we share custody of Rindy and each have her for two weeks at a time. It works for us,” Carol explained.</p><p>“Rindy’s thirteen now and honestly she’s my whole world. I haven’t had an actual relationship with anyone since Harge, because each person I’ve been with didn’t want to get involved with someone who had a child. That’s what made me so hesitant about telling you. I wasn’t sure if it would scare you away. And it did.” </p><p>Therese’s heart broke as she heard Carol speak. The woman clearly had emotional walls up for a reason. She had been hurt in past relationships like herself. Therese could not stop hating herself for inflicting more pain on the woman. </p><p>“Rindy’s unnegotiable for me. We’re a package deal, and not in the sense that I would expect my partner to act as her second mother, but they would need to respect that she is in my life and will always be,” Carol said firmly.</p><p>“It devastated me to see Gen in your apartment that day. To know what you’d shared together. It made me look at you differently,” Carol said honestly and made eye contact with Therese. There were tears frozen in her eyes.</p><p>“Carol, I’m so sorry,” Therese blurted. </p><p>“I don’t know if I can trust you Therese,” The younger woman deeply inhaled.</p><p>“But I want to,” Carol confessed, “And maybe that makes me foolish, but I want you Therese,” she said intensely. </p><p>Therese moved closer and gently held Carol’s face. Carol’s eyes closed at her touch and she moved her hands to hold Therese’s wrists. </p><p>“We’re on the same journey now,” the blonde murmured quietly.</p><p>Therese’s lips hovered over Carol’s, “What do you mean?” she asked quietly.</p><p>Carol’s eyes opened and bore into Therese’s, “A perpetual sunrise” she breathed then kissed Therese. </p><p>Therese’s body shuddered when Carol kissed her. The brunette had started to accept that she would never again taste the sweet lips of Carol. She kissed the older woman back gently, but passionately, scared to overdo it. Carol took control as one hand moved to under Therese’s ribs, the other her throat as she smoothly laid the woman down on the sofa. She continued to kiss Therese with a passion she hadn’t expressed before and stopped to move her mouth to the brunette’s ear. </p><p>“You’re trembling,” she husked.</p><p>Therese felt drunk on Carol as the woman continued her slow and deliberate ministrations. At one point, Therese had begun to silently cry. Carol stopped to wipe her tears then softly kissed her stained cheeks. </p><p>“I’m so sorry Carol,” Therese whispered in a small voice.<br/>
Carol leaned back to look at the younger woman. She moved some of Therese’s hair out of her face and cupped her chin, “I know darling. I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Glow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rindy and Therese meet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Carol woke up the next morning she felt a pleasant weight on her chest and lower body. She also noticed that she was outside, in her back space and sprawled out on the couch. Carol rubbed her eyes with her hands then moved to get up but was trapped. Therese was lying across the length of her body, her head rested upon her chest and her arm wrapped tightly around Carol’s torso. Therese. Therese was here. Carol relaxed back into her former position and gently played with the younger woman’s hair, as she recalled what had happened the previous night. It had been an emotional conversation, but they had both been vulnerable and heard each other out. They had spent the rest of the evening talking, laughing, kissing, cuddling and had fallen asleep on Carol’s sofa. From an outside perspective some might have scolded Carol for forgiving Therese, but the woman had a deep intuition that the brunette’s apology had been genuine and truthful. Carol knew that Therese would likely spend the next part of their relationship proving her loyalty and affection for her. At this point, Carol couldn’t picture what her life would be without Therese, and had a horrible glimpse of what it would be like during their week’s separation. </p><p>Carol felt movement below her. She looked down and Therese’s green eyes stared back.</p><p>“What a way to wake up,” The brunette muttered affectionately. The hand that clutched Carol’s waist started to slowly move up and down.</p><p>Carol leaned down and touched her lips to Therese’s, “Good morning darling. Did you sleep alright?”</p><p>“Well I had you as my human pillow so no complaints. How late did we stay up?”</p><p>“Gosh, I don’t even know. The last thing I remember was me berating you for not watering your plants,” Carol smirked at the younger woman.</p><p>“You’ll have to come over and revive them then. I don’t think they like me that much,” Therese said and laced her hand in Carol’s. </p><p>Carol raised her eyebrows, “I think you might have ulterior motives darling.”</p><p>Therese smiled and kissed Carol, “Maybe. But the plants truly do need some attention.”</p><p>Carol shook out her wrist and checked the time, “Rindy will be home in just over an hour. Will you stay and have lunch with us?”</p><p>Therese suddenly looked very small, “You want me to stay?”</p><p>“Of course. I want my two girls to meet each other. Unless you think it’s too early, we can reschedule,” Carol said.</p><p>“No, I want to meet her. I know if she’s anything like you, I’ll adore her.” </p><p>Carol tried her best not to get emotional. This was everything she had hoped for and more. The woman stood, reluctant to leave her spot with Therese. </p><p>“I’m going to have a shower and freshen up. Do you want to borrow some clothes at all?” Carol eyed Therese’s flared jeans and v neck tank top. </p><p>“I'm okay thanks. I’ll take a spare toothbrush if you have one though.”</p><p>Carol directed the young woman to the powder room on the ground floor then headed upstairs for her shower. She picked out some high waisted denim shorts and a sleeveless blouse to change into after. She carelessly tied her hair up into a knot then quickly showered. </p><p>Carol did not want to keep Therese waiting. When she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and headed back into her bedroom to grab her clothes. She did not expect to see Therese there, sitting relaxed on her bed. The brunette looked up and was clearly surprised to see the older woman in just a towel. Carol heard her sharply inhale and took in her parted mouth and roaming eyes. She padded over to her bed and picked up her clothes slowly, knowing that the angle gave Therese the optimal view of Carol’s collarbone and cleavage. Therese lunged for her in that moment, but Carol was too quick and retracted, clothes in hand. </p><p>She shook her head and smiled wickedly at Therese, “No touching.” </p><p>Therese leaned back in the bed and pouted, “Oh you’re so cruel Carol.” </p><p>“I’m just getting started darling,” Carol called and shut the bathroom door. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese had always been good with kids as a result of her childhood spent in the orphanage and multiple foster homes. She had a natural leadership quality and maternal instinct that emerged in these types of situations. This meeting with Rindy though, was going to be the event of her life. Therese knew how much Carol’s daughter meant to her and if Rindy didn’t approve, there was a good chance that Carol would no longer pursue a relationship with her. She knew that she would probably take a liking to the younger girl, but Therese didn’t know what Rindy would think of her. How much had Carol told her? Did the girl detest her after the brunette had hurt her mother? Therese’s head was ablaze as she sat at Carol’s kitchen counter and watched her flit about her home and tidy up. </p><p>Carol caught sight of the younger woman’s expression and walked over, concern filled her eyes, “Therese your skin has lost all its colour. Are you that nervous?” She put a hand to Therese’s forehead. </p><p>“Carol, I’m terrified,” she said honestly. </p><p>Carol took Therese’s face in her hands, “Therese she’s going to love you. I know it. All she wants is for me to be happy.” </p><p>The blonde’s lips started to move across Therese’s neck and distracted her from her worrying. Therese closed her eyes, Carol’s skin smelt clean and comforting and her hair tickled her nose. Therese gripped the front of Carol’s shirt and pulled her closer. They then heard the sound of a key turning in the front door and sprung back from each other. Carol fixed her shirt then went to go greet her daughter. Therese could not see the front door from the kitchen, but heard it open and the conversion between the mother and daughter that followed. </p><p>“Hi baby, how was your sleepover?” </p><p>“It was really good, we made homemade sushi and watched movies.” </p><p>“That sounds like a good time to me! Are you hungry for lunch sweetheart?” </p><p>“Yes I’m starved. I’m going to go put my stuff in my room-” Therese could tell that the two were getting closer to the kitchen. </p><p>“-Before you do I have a bit of a surprise for you…” </p><p>“Really, what?” Carol had steered Rindy into the kitchen to face Therese. </p><p>“I think you should be asking, ‘who’? This is Therese,” Carol said smiling. </p><p>She looked just like Carol, Therese thought. Except the eyes, which were a warm brown that she figured she must have inherited from Harge. Rindy had the same blonde curls, the same charming smile, she was also quite tall for her age. She held an elegant confidence in her posture that definitely mimicked Carol as well as a quiet seriousness, but Therese could tell the young girl had a playfulness and mischief to her. Therese briefly wasn’t sure how to react but wasn’t given much time to overthink because Rindy had pulled her into a welcoming hug. </p><p>“Therese it’s so nice to meet you!” She said all grins. </p><p>Therese felt a sense of relief, “You too Rindy! I would have never guessed that you were thirteen, you’re going to outgrow your mother soon,” Therese said teasingly and earned a soft blow to her shoulder from Carol. 
“I’m going to put my things away, but after I want you to tell me all about yourself and your gallery,” Rindy sped up the stairs to her room. </p><p>Carol came up behind Therese and wrapped her arms around her neck loosely. She rested her chin on the crown of Therese’s head, “See? I said that you had nothing to worry about. Get ready to play twenty questions though.” </p><p>“I’m pretty good at twenty questions. She’s lovely Carol, she has so much spirit.” </p><p>When Rindy arrived back downstairs the three of them launched into making lunch. They ended up making a large platter that was composed of Carol's homemade seed crackers, grapes, nectarines, brie, havarti, hummus, olives and vegetables from the planter boxes out back all served with fresh iced tea. The trio munched on the spread as Therese and Rindy took turns asking the other questions, Carol sat happily as she watched the two. </p><p>“How many artists' work is in your gallery?” Rindy asked. </p><p>“Currently, ten. But it changes often, people come and go.” </p><p>“What is your art about?”

“People mainly. I’ve been trying to branch recently, but have been a little distracted,” Therese winked at Carol. </p><p>“My turn. What do you like to do in your free time?” The brunette asked. </p><p>“I’m on the school’s track and field team, I do cross country mostly. Mom and I like to cook together. Dad’s partner, Tommy has been teaching me the guitar. I like movies.” </p><p>“What kind of movies do you like?” </p><p>“Classics or documentaries.” </p><p>“Favorite subject in school?” </p><p>“Science, for sure.” </p><p>Therese looked over at Carol, “She takes after you.” </p><p>“My turn again!” Rindy said enthusiastically. </p><p>“Favorite music?” </p><p>“Amy Winehouse.” </p><p>“Favorite flower?” </p><p>“Sunflowers,” Therese said confidently. She saw Carol blush in her peripheral. </p><p>“Food you don’t like?” </p><p>“Celery,” Therese wrinkled her nose. </p><p>“Favorite thing about my mom?” </p><p>Therese leaned closer to Rindy and whispered, “I can only pick one thing?” </p><p>Rindy grinned, “Good answer.” </p><p>Carol rolled her eyes, “Okay I think that’s enough inquisition for the day Rindy.” </p><p>“Do you love her?” Rindy looked Therese directly in the eye. </p><p>“Rindy!” Carol had turned red, “You don’t have to answer that,” she said to Therese. </p><p>Rindy raised her hands, “Okay, I’m all done.” </p><p>Therese took a sip of her iced tea and made eye contact with Carol. She didn’t have to answer Rindy’s question, because Carol already knew the answer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep those comments coming you lovely people :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter: More development for Carol and Therese's relationship, a double date with Harge and Tommy, and maybe something else...?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really weren’t exaggerating.”</p><p>“I did warn you that I was helpless.”</p><p>It was a few days later and Carol had visited Therese at her apartment. Therese watched as the blonde checked on all the plants. Carol removed all the dead leaves and branches, one of Therese’s jars in hand which was full of water. Therese was attentive as Carol watered each one. When she got to the last one which was low to the ground, she bent over to water it at a better angle. Therese quietly walked up behind the older woman and slid her hands onto her hips. Carol was upright in a matter of seconds and turned to face the brunette.</p><p>“Behave,” she said, a mischievous look on her face.</p><p>Therese chuckled and kissed Carol’s nose then cheek.</p><p>Carol playfully rolled her eyes, “You know, under normal circumstances I would have found your inability to keep your plants alive a real red flag.”</p><p>Therese stood on the tips of her toes and kissed the blonde. She could feel Carol smile under her lips. </p><p>“Well I’m glad you’ve made an exception for me,” She said when she pulled away.</p><p>“Don’t get too big headed. I’ve only given you a pass because you’re so irresistible,” Carol murmured.</p><p>Carol had gotten so much more confident and forthcoming since they met two weeks ago. Therese thoroughly enjoyed the regular advances on behalf of the older woman and flirty banter that they had started to share. They seemed like a legitimate couple now and Therese was beyond content. Seeing Carol so regularly felt like such a privilege and the excitement and tenderness in their interactions had only increased. </p><p>Since their reunion, Therese regained her focus and had a newfound motivation and inspiration for her work. The gallery’s season launch was soon and she was beyond excited to share the new work of all the artists. The event was planned to fall at the official start of summer. A new exhibit would open weekly in the time after, with Therese’s being the last. Typically Therese was very candid and open about her work, but this exhibit she was keeping confidential until its debut. All she had shared was that it was inspired by nature, and had left the rest to the imagination. </p><p>“So I did come here for a reason besides to save your plants from your utter incompetence,” Carol winked.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Rindy starts her two weeks with Harge today. Abby has her right now for some godmother goddaughter time, but Harge is going to come get her in the evening. I suggested that he and Tommy come over for dinner while they wait for Rindy, and was wondering if you would like to come?”</p><p>“To a double date with your ex husband and his partner?”</p><p>Carol laughed, “Precisely. Would you?”</p><p>Therese kissed Carol, “Yes. Yes I would.”</p><p>“Perfect. I have to go to the market to get some things for tonight, but will you give me the official tour of your gallery before?”<br/>
Therese took Carol’s hand, “Of course.” </p><p>It warmed Therese to know how interested Carol was in her passion and business. Therese took Carol through the whole space and introduced some of the artists whose work the gallery displayed. She explained the significance of the layout of the area and how the exhibition of the art was just as if not more important than the art itself. Therese told Carol how devoted she was to the curation of diverse work and showing the public that art was not easy to confine to a box. The entire time Therese talked, Carol was attentive and involved. Therese could tell that the woman didn’t listen just for her, that she was truly eager to learn more about these forms of expression. </p><p>Therese eventually led Carol through the back door and down the hallway of offices and studios to arrive at her own studio. Therese’s studio was a lot cleaner and minimalistic than many of the other artists. She preferred not to have much distraction or over stimulation while she created, the absence and quietness gave her the room to think. Her studio was white walled, with some exposed brick, high ceilings and a large window. There was a small couch, a work table and chair as well as a modest storage unit. Therese did get good use out of the space, but the darkroom that was also in the back of the gallery was where she spent most of her time. </p><p>“Still keeping your new exhibit under the wraps?” Carol asked as she poked around the space.</p><p>“Yes, I’m now playing the role of the vain and pretentious artist,” Therese joked.</p><p>“I understand the reason darling, but I’m desperate to see some of your work.”</p><p>“Actually, there is something I can show you,” Therese retrieved the photos she took of Carol on their first date and offered the blonde the stack.</p><p>Carol must have forgotten about their impromptu photoshoot, because her reaction was invaluable. The older woman lightly covered her mouth with her hand as she flipped through the photos. Therese could see tears in the blue eyes that threatened to spill. </p><p>“Therese… these are incredible,” Carol breathed.</p><p>“That’s all you Carol. I just pressed the shutter,” Therese said as she tried to mask her embarrassment. </p><p>“I’ve never seen photographs emit this emotion. These are truly art,” Carol was clearly still speechless.</p><p>Therese walked over to the woman and kissed her hair, “It’s made easier when you have such a beautiful subject.”</p><p>“Can I keep one of these?”</p><p>“I’ll blow one up for you. Just let me know what your favorite is.”</p><p>Carol turned and kissed Therese, “Thank you darling. I should get going, but I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>“Should I bring anything?”</p><p>The blonde eyed Therese up and down. Therese felt her cheeks warm.</p><p>“Just yourself.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Carol had spent the rest of the afternoon cooking after seeing Therese. She ended up going with an Italian theme and had made homemade gnocchi with wild mushrooms and truffle oil. She had almost finished her caprese salad when the doorbell rang. She rushed over to the front door and let in Harge and Tommy. </p><p>“Hello you two, come in!” She gave them both kisses as they entered. </p><p>“It smells amazing Carol, not that I’m surprised,” Tommy said. He was slightly shorter than Harge, also had dark hair and wore fashionable wire rimmed glasses. He had an easygoing nature about him that Carol appreciated and was inherently kind, like Harge. Carol was truly happy for Harge and grateful that Rindy had taken to her father’s partner so quickly. </p><p>Harge hung his coat on the nearby rack and held out a small basil plant to Carol, “I know you have a herb collection going, but I figured you can never have too much basil,” Harge said with a grin. </p><p>“You know me too well, also you must have read my mind because we’re having Italian tonight!” Carol moved into the kitchen to find a home for the plant. Harge and Tommy followed and sat on the stools at the kitchen counter.</p><p>Carol got drinks for the two men then continued to assemble the salad, “By the way Therese is coming over for dinner tonight too. I hope that’s okay.”</p><p>Harge almost spat out his drink at his ex wife’s nonchalant tone, “Carol you have to work on your timing and delivery,” he chuckled as he wiped his chin with a napkin. Carol smiled guiltily.</p><p>“Therese? Is that the name of your new lady?” Tommy asked excitedly. </p><p>Carol nodded and glanced at her phone, “Speaking of… she’s almost here. Oh god.”</p><p>The blonde hurried over to the powder room that was situated off the kitchen and checked her appearance. She was wearing a short sleeve linen dress that had a delicate floral print and buttons running down the center. Her hair was pulled back in a messy low bun and her face was makeupless like usual. It would have to do, Carol decided. </p><p> She moved towards the front door and squeezed Harge’s shoulder on the way. </p><p>“Carol?” The blonde turned to look at her ex husband.</p><p>“Therese is one lucky woman” He said sincerely. </p><p>Words failed Carol in that moment, but Harge knew how much the statement meant to her. Carol took a deep breath and opened the door. A pair of green eyes looked up at her.</p><p>“Hello beautiful,” Therese said, but Carol thought the brunette was the beautiful one. She was wearing high waisted leather shorts, a loose white top with a beige cardigan over top and strappy sandals. </p><p>Carol didn’t know how the younger woman managed to take her breath away each time she saw her. She looked turned to check inside then looked back at Therese, “You ready?”</p><p>Therese grabbed Carol’s hand, “Let’s do it.” </p><p>- - - -</p><p>An hour and a half later, dinner had been mostly consumed, as well as a couple drinks on behalf of Harge and Therese. The four adults lounged in Carol’s living room, laughing uncontrollably like a group of teenagers. Each couple shared a couch across from each other. Tommy’s arm rested on the top of the cushions behind Harge. Therese was leaned back into Carol, her head rested on the blonde’s chest and their hands were connected. The body language was so casual and comfortable that one would have thought the four were old friends with history. </p><p>“-And then she interrogated me and asked if I was married!” Carol and Tommy laughed so much they were almost in tears. </p><p>Therese brought a hand to her eyes and groaned, “Trust me, that was not my finest moment. What a first impression I made on you Harge…” Carol squeezed the younger woman’s hand affectionately. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it. I found the whole situation was quite comical,” Harge said with an easy smile.</p><p>“I’m glad someone did,” Therese muttered, which earned another chorus of laughter. </p><p>“Wait how long have you two known each other?” Tommy inquired.</p><p>Carol and Therese looked at each other, “Just over two weeks I think?” Carol responded.</p><p>Tommy threw his hands in the air, “Lesbians. Harge waited a month to make his first move,” Tommy nudged Harge who was now red in the face.</p><p>“I can’t tell if that’s sweet or pathetic,” Carol teased. </p><p>“Thanks Carol.” </p><p>A long car horn suddenly sounded from close by.</p><p>Carol sighed, “That would be Abigail. What class that woman has,” The blonde gently uncurled herself from Therese and stood up. </p><p>“I’m just going to take Rindy’s stuff to her and say goodbye,” Carol said and disappeared from the living room. </p><p>The other three stood up as well. Tommy went to get Harge and his jackets. Harge offered Therese his hand. Therese knew that the gesture meant much more. She took his hand and gave a firm shake. </p><p>“It was a pleasure meeting you Therese. I hope to see more of you soon,” Harge said kindly. </p><p>“Likewise. You and Tommy make a lovely couple.”</p><p>“We do, don’t we?” said Tommy who had arrived back, jackets in hand. </p><p>Therese walked the couple to the door, Carol had just come back inside and waved goodbye to Abby from the doorway. </p><p>She kissed Harge and Tommy, “Thank you both for coming over. It was a wonderful night.”<br/>
The two started towards their car where Rindy waited with her bags. Carol blew kisses at the trio then closed the door and pressed her back against it. She blew some of her hair out of her face and bit her lip as she gazed at the younger woman. </p><p>“Will you stay the night?” she asked Therese.</p><p>She asked it as an invitation. She wanted Therese to stay. It had the possibility to seem insignificant considering they had already spent the night together, but Therese knew this was different. This was Carol being open and vulnerable with her. Giving herself to her. Therese stared at the blonde who had a lovely flush creep across her cheeks. A couple of the top buttons on her dress had become undone and the light fabric hung loosely on her tall frame. Carol had the same expression on her face as she did the day she delivered the plants. Wide-eyed, hesitant and yearning. The same look that made Therese’s resolve shatter into pieces. </p><p>“Yes,” Therese breathed. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Carol didn’t recall how they had gotten up to her bedroom, but once they were there it didn’t seem to matter. </p><p>They were engaged in a passionate kiss and desperately trying to remove one another’s clothes. Carol had managed to get Therese’s cardigan off and untuck her shirt from her shorts. Therese then pulled it off and flung it on the floor, her lips never leaving Carol’s. The brunette undid her belt then stepped out of her shorts, she was now just in her bra and underwear. Carol’s hands moved to unclasp Therese’s bra, but the younger woman had other plans. She gently pushed Carol onto the bed then crawled over her and started to unbutton her dress, leaving kisses on the newly exposed skin. When the dress was finally undone, Carol shrugged herself out of it and pulled Therese down to her. Carol grazed her teeth over Therese’s collarbone and removed her bra, her hands immediately moved to cover her breasts. Therese moaned into Carol’s touch and dove into Carol’s neck as her hand started to trail down the blonde’s stomach. Carol gripped the hair near Therese’s neck as the brunette moved her lips to her throat. She wrapped a leg around Therese’s waist, desperate to have her closer. Therese removed Carol’s bra and pressed her body into Carol’s, who turned breathless at the contact. They continued to kiss, their hands wound in each other’s hair, hot skin touched hot skin. The two women’s bodies melted together like candle wax. When Carol’s underwear was removed and Therese started to love her, Carol couldn’t stop herself from crying. Never had she felt this loved or been shown this kind of care and affection. Therese was relentless in ensuring Carol’s pleasure and passionately pushed the blonde to climax after climax. During the last one, Carol’s back arched in a beautiful curve and her eyes glazed over, seeing only stars. Therese held her as her body tremoured then finally relaxed. Carol felt like she was glowing from the inside out. Therese crawled back up to her and kissed her again and again, their bodies molded into each other perfectly, becoming one. Carol looked into Therese’s green eyes and stroked her cheek softly.</p><p>“I love you,” she said softly and kissed the younger woman. </p><p>“I love you too,” Therese said. She tucked a lock of Carol’s hair behind her ear.</p><p>Carol pressed her forehead lightly against Therese’s. </p><p>“I think you’ve known all along. It has always been you Carol. And it will always be you,” Therese whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter: The gallery launch and Carol gets jealous</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the season launch day at Karmanline, and Therese was in hyper mode as she gradually became more and more nervous and excited throughout the day. She had been planning as much as she could up to this point and was sorting out the last minute touches before the event tonight. All the permanent art pieces were temporarily taken down and replaced with each artists’ sneak peek of their new exhibit. Therese had just finished rigging the gallery’s lights which were normally a cool white colour. The space was now covered in red, blue and purple light which gave it a moody atmosphere. Dannie had just entered through the front door, juggling a stack of boxes.</p><p>“We’re stocked up for programs and business cards, Belivet,” he said as he put the pile down.</p><p>“Thanks Dannie, can you make sure they’re spread all around the gallery with extra at the front door?”</p><p>Dannie saluted the brunette, “I’m on it.” </p><p>“When are the caterers coming?” Dannie asked as he opened the boxes.</p><p>“Six o’clock. We’re doing a bar this time instead of having waiters serve cocktails.” </p><p>Dannie was distracted by something outside, “Are you expecting a delivery?”</p><p>Therese looked up from what she was doing, “What are you talking about?”</p><p>The front doors of Karmanline opened and a man entered, a large flower arrangement in hand. </p><p>“Are you Therese Believet?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“Great, here you are,” the man set the vase down in front of Dannie and exited. Therese could see him board a large truck.</p><p>The flowers looked like they had just been picked fresh out of a garden. It was a vibrant assortment of ball-shaped blooms with trailing greenery arranged in a ceramic vase. There was a small envelope hidden within the flowers that Therese picked up. Inside was a small card and a package of flower food. </p><p>“Beyond excited for tonight. See you soon darling, Carol. P. S They’re dahlias,” the card read in Carol’s elegant cursive. </p><p>Therese couldn’t help smiling to herself. This was just what she needed to calm her down and sharpen her focus. </p><p>“Carol?” Dannie guessed.</p><p>Therese was still smiling, “Yes, she’ll be here tonight so you can finally meet her.”</p><p>Dannie had a coy expression, “Technically I already have met her, but yes I’m looking forward to an official introduction.” </p><p>“I’m just going to make sure the playlist is queued up and the speakers are working then I’m going to go get ready. Do you want to come upstairs when you’re done and we can order some takeout?” </p><p>“Sounds good. It’s going to be a great night Therese. I’m sure of it.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>A couple of hours later and the thick of the event had occurred. The gallery bustled with people, the music hummed from the speakers, drinks were poured and the displays looked beautiful. Carol’s flower arrangement was displayed proudly on the front desk between all the business cards and brochures. Everyone seemed to be having a good time and were excited about the gallery’s new season. Most of the artists hung around their own presentation and answered the people’s questions. Therese’s area was closer to the front so she was able to lend a hand in any other situations and also oversee the event. </p><p>She had chosen to wear a tailored forest green suit, with a sheer black button up and black leather boots. Her short hair was slicked back with gel and she felt confident and in her element. The gallery and the artists’ work was something she took pride in and she was overjoyed at the constant positive reception. </p><p>Therese did not see or hear the front door open amongst the chatter and music, however, it was almost as if everyone had turned to look towards the entrance and the world had gone silent. Abby and Carol had arrived. Therese’s vision zoned in as she took in the timeless blonde in front of her. She was wearing the most stunning red dress that had a high collar and quarter length sleeves. The skirt was pleated and there was lace and ruffle detail ran down the length of the dress. The bodice was sheer with a red bandeau underneath and a delicate belt at the waist. Carol had black nylons on and vintage laced heels. Her hair hung in its natural curl and her eyes were emphasized with winged eyeliner, which Therese always loved. </p><p>The woman had managed to pull off a classical look, but make it look completely modern. Carol stood out in the space, whether she had intended to or not. As Therese surveyed Carol she was reminded of how the blonde had come undone in her hands just days ago. A shiver raced down Therese’s spine as she made eye contact with Carol across the room. </p><p>The brunette politely excused herself from her present company and made her way over to the two women. </p><p>“Hi Therese,” Abby said, leaning in to give her a friendly hug, “Everything looks amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you Abby,” Therese smiled then turned to face Carol.</p><p>“Hello darling,” Carol said, eyes sparkling. </p><p>Therese put her lips to Carol’s ear, “Normally I would have a problem with strangers staring at my girlfriend but I don’t blame them,” she leaned back and smiled wide, “You look absolutely beautiful Carol.”</p><p>Carol’s hand’s had found the lapels of Therese’s suit jacket, “I could say the same about you,” she purred as she looked down at the brunette’s sheer top. She cocked an eyebrow at the younger woman.</p><p>“Okay you two, get yourself a drink, have a look around. I’ll be able to talk more when it quiets down,” Therese said. </p><p>Abby and Carol wandered over to the bar and Therese returned to her exhibit’s display. Over the next hour, Therese would briefly catch a glimpse of Carol’s red dress as she moved through the gallery. She appreciated how her and Abby took their time to look at each exhibit, clearly interested. Dannie found the duo at one point in the night and Therese could hear their laughs and raised voices as he hugged both women and formally introduced himself. It was strange and beautiful for Therese to see her two worlds collide, the people she cared about the most all in one place. The young woman continued to answer questions about her upcoming work as well as those regarding Karmanline in general. Carol and Abby eventually made it over to her display and listened to her address the small crowd she had accumulated. Therese found it hard to focus with Carol’s blue eyes staring directly at her, but continued on as normal. Throughout the night Therese met several interesting artists whose work had potential to be shown in the gallery. She also talked to many buyers who were on the quest for specific pieces for their clients. It had been an extremely successful night and the public seemed dedicated to coming back and checking out the summer exhibits. </p><p>The crowds gradually died and just the artists remained alongside their few friends or family that attended. Therese took the opportunity to take a breather. She was going to find Abby and Carol when Gen emerged with two glasses of champagne. </p><p>“I think you deserve a drink after tonight,” she said as she offered one glass to Therese.</p><p>The brunette took the drink gratefully, “Thanks Gen, tonight went pretty good huh?”</p><p>Gen looked at Therese with an incredulous expression, “Pretty good? It was amazing! Probably the gallery’s best season launch yet,” she clinked her glass with Therese’s. </p><p>Therese gestured to Gen’s display across the room, “You were busy tonight. Lot’s of interest?”</p><p>“Yes! And thankfully there wasn’t a horde of middle aged men there this time just wanting to look at nude models,” the two women laughed.</p><p>Gen swiped some dust off of Therese’s shoulder, “This is a nice suit. Is it new?”</p><p>“No, this is the one that you dumped blue paint on and I had to get dry cleaned,” Therese said knowingly. </p><p>“Oops, at least it was blue and not red.”</p><p>Carol suddenly materialized beside Therese out of nowhere. Her elegant hand rested on the small of Therese’s back protectively. The younger woman blinked a few times to register that the blonde was beside her. Carol’s natural perfume of eucalyptus and lavender filled her senses. Gen looked a bit stunned and also embarrassed at seeing Carol, most likely recalling their last encounter.</p><p>“Carol I never got to apologize for what happened that other week. I hope you know that I respect your relationship with Therese and that I only wish the best for her,” Gen said authentically, her eyes honest.</p><p>“Thank you Gen,” Carol said quietly, but confidently. </p><p>The red head slinked off and gave the couple their privacy. Carol’s eyes shot daggers into her back as she retreated. </p><p>“Carol, I-” Therese started.</p><p>The blonde interrupted, “-Are you finished here?”</p><p>Therese looked around at the gallery, which was basically empty now. The caterers had already packed up and gone. Dannie had told her previously that he had some promotion management to deal with after the event, so she knew he would lock up when he left. Therese turned back to look at Carol whose eyes were burning. </p><p>“Yes, I’m done,” Therese finally said. </p><p>“Good,” Carol said. She took the brunette’s hand and all but dragged the woman out of the gallery. </p><p>Therese was surprised at the forcefulness as Carol guided her into the back alley and up the stairs to her apartment. </p><p>“Where did Abby go?” Therese asked as Carol put in her security code and hoisted the door up. </p><p>“She left about twenty minutes ago, she said to give you her regards,” the two entered into the apartment and Carol closed the door. </p><p>“Carol…” Therese said cautiously. </p><p>The blonde turned and Therese silently gasped. Lust was written all over the older woman’s face. Carol directed Therese over to the nearest wall and pushed her up against it. Her mouth hovered over the Therese’s and the brunette could almost taste her sweet breath. </p><p>“We’ll talk later,” Carol said firmly then captured Therese in a heated and passionate kiss. </p><p>Therese moaned into Carol’s mouth from surprise and the older woman immediately opened Therese’s shirt and palmed her breast. Her mouth found the hollow of Therese’s throat and began to suck on the skin there. The younger woman was incredibly turned on and desperately wanted to get Carol out of her clothes, but it seemed like her girlfriend was not going to relinquish control anytime soon. Therese removed her suit jacket and threw it aside then wound her hands in Carol’s hair. With surprising strength, Carol picked up Therese and wrapped her legs around her waist. She carried her over to the couch, put her down, unzipped her pants and dragged them off. Therese was frozen as she saw Carol crawl on top of her with her hair wild, eyes blazing and a predatory smile across her lips. The brunette’s body was pleading to be touched and Carol delivered. Therese experienced high after high, with Carol’s mouth and hands feeling and touching the entire surface of her skin. At one point Therese could have sworn she floated, as the pleasure and heat radiated throughout her body. Carol watched the younger woman’s expression as she brought her to another climax.</p><p>“Beautiful,” she muttered as Therese’s body collapsed into the couch. </p><p>Therese brought Carol closer and kissed her forcefully, “You are going to be the death of me Carol Ross,” she said breathlessly. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>When Abby had asked Carol who the sexy red head was talking to Therese, the older woman felt her blood boil. She knew that Therese was devoted to her and would not sacrifice their trust, but seeing the two women together brought out a jealousy in her that she didn’t know she had. Carol watched the duo interact as if it were in slow motion, she watched the smiles and the laughs that they shared. The blonde reached her breaking point when she saw Gen touch Therese’s shoulder. She had crossed the room in a matter of seconds to Therese’s side. Carol had tried to listen respectfully to Gen’s surprisingly candid apology, but the younger woman was all too distracting. Carol couldn’t get over how attractive Therese looked in her suit and slicked back hair. She looked like a modern day female James Dean and her body language that was clearly influenced by the fact she had heels on, made Carol’s mouth dry.</p><p>After Carol aggressively brought Therese up to her apartment and had her way with her several times, the two were bare skinned and tangled in each other on Therese’s couch. There was that wonderful post-sex glow that spread over Carol’s body both internally and externally, she felt amazing. The blonde was also very satisfied that she had managed to bring Therese so much pleasure, the younger woman was spent and clung to Carol’s naked form. Carol methodically ran her fingers through Therese’s hair and leaned down to place a kiss on her shoulder. </p><p>“Did I hear you call me your girlfriend earlier?” she asked Therese.</p><p>The brunette looked up, “I did… is that okay?”</p><p>Carol smiled at the uncertainty in her voice, “Of course darling. I like the sound of it. God I can’t believe I’m thirty-five and have a girlfriend.”</p><p>“I can’t believe that I get to call you mine,” Therese said, “And what we just did… you’re stuck with me now Carol.”</p><p>Carol touched her lips to the shell of Therese’s ear, “Well then that means I get to see you come undone for me many more times,” she licked a trail up the younger woman’s neck, “Lucky me.”</p><p>The blonde heard Therese's breath hitch and was suddenly rolled onto her back. Therese straddled her waist and put her hands firmly down on her shoulders. Carol eyed Therese with a hungry expression as she took in Therese’s swollen lips, messed up hair, heaving chest and exposed breasts that hovered just inches above her own. </p><p>“Again,” the brunette said stubbornly.</p><p>A wicked grin spread across Carol’s lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Past and Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thought I would do a chapter entirely from Carol's perspective - enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Abigail you know I love you dearly, but that has got to be the most idiotic thing you have ever said.”</p><p>“Laugh all you want, but you know it’s true.”</p><p>“That all vegetarians and vegans are gay? Where did you come up with this?”</p><p>“Carol. You’re vegetarian. I’m vegetarian.”</p><p>“And we’re two people in a world of seven billion.”</p><p>“Is Therese vegetarian?”</p><p>“Yes…”</p><p>“See?!”</p><p>“That’s beside the point Abby! This is the most insipid conversation we’ve ever had.” </p><p>Carol had a scowl on her face, but her eyes were full of amusement at her friend. It had been another busy day at The Morning Glory and the two women finally began to slow down and pack up. While Carol was grateful that their little business was booming, it had gradually become a lot of work for them over the years. They always managed to get everything done, but Carol really wanted to hire a couple experienced florists to help them out a couple days in the week and possibly give Carol and Abby a longer weekend. Abby finally relented after Carol’s consistent campaigning and the two put out advertisements to hire. They quickly had applications come in and would be interviewing prospects over the next week. As much as Carol loved to work at the store and was grateful that her job entailed doing something she loved, she was consistently exhausted at the end of the day. Carol always powered through her tiredness, but she wanted to have actual energy for when she spent time with Rindy and Therese as the two were always up for some sort of adventure. While the woman’s work schedule allowed her consistent times and days off, Carol wouldn’t mind more free time to hang out with Rindy and of course to nurture her budding relationship with Therese. Carol also had bigger plans for the shop as well as aspirations for her the future of her career that she held close to her heart. She hadn’t told anyone, but since meeting Therese Carol had newfound inspiration and motivation.</p><p>“So what ended up happening between you and Therese’s ex at the gallery launch?”</p><p>“Nothing. She apologized actually,” Carol said as she recalled her bold advances on Therese that night. The blonde could almost hear the younger woman’s magnetic moans even now. </p><p>“Carol Ross are you blushing?! What the hell happened that night, did you have aggressive sex with her because you were jealous or something?” It was scary how well Abby knew Carol sometimes. Thank god no one else was in the store, she thought.</p><p>“Maybe,” The blonde said and looked down.</p><p>“Wow you must really like this girl,” Abby said slightly sardonically. </p><p>“I don’t ‘like’ her Abby,” Carol said pointedly, “I love her.”</p><p>For once Abby fell completely silent. Carol knew she struck a chord deep down in her best friend’s heart, but didn’t know how to repair what had already been said. </p><p>“Abby…”</p><p>“Carol, don’t. It’s fine. I’m fine, I promise,” Abby said hastily. </p><p>Before Carol had a chance to respond, the front door swung open and Therese flew through. Her camera was around her neck as per usual and she had a leather backpack casually slung over her shoulder. She pushed her sunglasses up onto her head and moved to where Carol was to give her a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I’m early I know, but I was able to get away sooner than I thought.” </p><p>Carol reluctantly pulled her gaze from Abby, “That’s fine darling, I’m almost done here.”</p><p>“Do you mind if I watch you close?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Carol kissed Therese’s cheek in return.</p><p>Carol went about her typical closing procedures. Abby was pleasant enough around her and Therese, but Carol could read that her best friend was troubled by what she had told her. The two of them cashed out the tills, brought in all the plant and flower displays outside and filed all the orders taken or delivered that day. While Abby loaded the cooler with the buckets upon buckets of flowers, Carol had a last look at the emails and checked the orders that were to go out tomorrow. Therese made herself scarce and watched the two friends silently. The whole nightly routine took the duo about twenty minutes and the three women were soon outside the store. Abby bid the couple goodnight and took off without another word. Carol locked up, Abby’s reaction still on her mind. </p><p>Carol turned and looked at her girlfriend, “Let’s make a start shall we?”</p><p>The two continued on through the leafy streets, hand in hand. </p><p>Since Rindy had gone to spend her weeks with Harge, Carol and Therese had been alternating spending nights at each other’s places whenever they were free. They typically cooked dinner together or had some sort of date then spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other talking or making love. There was a sense of domesticity they had established in such a short period of time that Carol loved, but which was also still spontaneous and surprising. The younger woman had already become such a fixture in the blonde’s life and Carol selfishly hadn’t stopped to think about how it would affect Abby. There was unresolved history between them that Carol was reluctant to tell Therese about. Carol knew that Abby would never do anything to jeopardize her relationship, but her best friend was protective of her for a reason. The blonde had never been in a serious long term relationship and wondered if it would drive a wedge between her and Abby. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Therese said and caught Carol’s eye.</p><p>“Oh I just have a lot on my mind right now. I’ll tell you about it later. How was your day?” Carol squeezed Therese’s hand.</p><p>“It was pretty productive. I completed a large part of my exhibit. Signed on to do a couple editorial shoots. And now I’m here with you,” the brunette flashed her a brilliant smile that made Carol’s knees week. </p><p>“That’s great Therese.”</p><p>The two continued on in silence. </p><p>Therese stopped walking and gently held Carol’s chin, “Are you okay?” she inquired. </p><p>Carol’s expression softened. She took Therese’s face in her hand and kissed her slowly and intensively.<br/>
“I’m better now that you’re here.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The two arrived back at Carol’s place and cooked up some dinner together. After they tag teamed the dishes, Therese had asked Carol what she wanted to do for the evening. Carol led Therese up to her bedroom and sat her on her bed. She then moved over to her vinyl player and pulled out her Billie Holiday album from her collection. Once the record was on started to spin, Carol told Therese to wait there for her and disappeared into her ensuite. </p><p>Carol’s bathroom was just as charming as the rest of her place. It was light and bright with panelling on the bottom half of the walls and a large window. The floor was in octagon shaped tiles with subtle flower details. There was a gorgeous old fashioned claw foot tub and a matching sink. A small wooden table stood underneath the window sill adorned with Carol’s skincare products, candles, towels and flowers. </p><p>Carol put the drain in the tub and began to run some warm water. She poured some lavender bubble bath in and watched as the water became frothy and soapy. She wedged open the window just slightly to let some air in, then began to light all the candles she had available in the small space. When the bubbles sat higher than the rim of the tub, Carol turned off the water. She tied her hair up with a scarf mainly to get it off her face, but also because she knew Therese liked it that way. Carol turned off the lights and the evening sun and candles emitted a golden glow throughout the bathroom. She quickly removed her clothes then got into the bath and moved to the far end so she faced the door. Her eyes almost closed at the wonderful soothing sensation the hot water gave her sore muscles. </p><p>“Come in Therese,” she called. </p><p>A moment later the door opened and Therese was there, standing under the frame. The music from the vinyl player carried softly into the bathroom and the crooning voice of Billie Holiday could be heard. Therese silently discerned Carol naked in the bath that was overflowed in bubbles. Carol’s eye contact with the younger woman never wavered and she felt the heat build in her chest as the brunette slowly stripped. Soon there was only endless creamy skin, Therese  approached the tub, got in and rested across the blonde. Carol’s feet found Therese’s and slid up her calves to rest by her thighs and applied gentle pressure. Therese retrieved one of Carol’s hands from under the water and held it over the edge of the tub.</p><p>“This is heavenly,” Carol sighed. </p><p>“You could be a person in a painting right now Carol,” Therese said, “But no artist could ever come close to capturing your likeness,” the younger woman leaned forward to kiss her and tugged lightly at her bottom lip with her teeth. </p><p>“You’re too sweet to me darling,” Carol said, overwhelmed with the flattery.</p><p>“It’s the truth,” Therese said simply. </p><p>Carol casually massaged Therese’s outer thighs with her feet. A quietness fell over the room. Carol knew that Therese was waiting for her to elaborate on why she was so preoccupied earlier, but didn’t want to push her too much. The younger woman reminded her so much of her daughter sometimes in how perceptive and intuitive they were emotionally and socially. Therese gently stroked Carol’s hand with her thumb. </p><p>“Abby has been acting strange ever since we got together,” Carol started, “Initially I know she tried really hard to be supportive and encouraging, but there’s some hard feelings there from our past that haven’t really been resolved.”</p><p>Therese’s face was open and considerate as she listened to the older woman. Seeing how patient her girlfriend was, Carol continued. </p><p>“We have never been involved romantically or sexually, but have known each other since we were kids. We practically grew up together. Abby was very sure in her sexuality from a young age and definitely was a big factor in my realization too. After I divorced Harge, I think some aspect of Abby believed that we would be together, that it was always going to happen someday. I didn’t have many friends at the time and still only have a few close ones. Her feelings weren’t reciprocated, but I also just couldn’t risk losing her as a friend, so I rejected her.” </p><p>Carol felt a weight slowly removed from her chest as she spoke. She felt safe and calm in Therese’s company. </p><p>“When I look back, the signs were there to suggest that she’d always had feelings for me. After Harge I had no relationships, there were a few dates here and there, but I think meeting you was a sign to Abby that she and I would never be together. I know she’s glad that I’m happy and have found someone, but I feel like she believed it would be her.”</p><p>Carol leaned forward and put her arms around Therese’s waist, “I’ve been on such a high since we met and been a bad friend and completely neglected how she’s feeling. I had a wake up call today and have just felt guilty ever since. Abby knows that she would never be able to give me what you do…”</p><p>The younger woman pulled her in even closer and touched her forehead to Carol’s. The blonde sighed contently at the reassuring contact. </p><p>“Carol, you can’t control how Abby feels,” Therese said softly, “There’s clearly a wound there that hasn’t been healed and until it does, she won’t be able to support you fully as your best friend. I think you just need to give her time and make sure she knows that she’s not going to lose you. That’s probably what she’s most afraid of and why you two are still friends today. She wants to be in your orbit regardless of whether she’s your friend or your partner.”</p><p>Carol blinked back tears, she didn’t know what she did to deserve having a woman like Therese in her life. The green eyed brunette that sat in front of her was more angel than human. Carol pressed her lips against Therese’s and hummed into her mouth. Her hands caressed the younger woman’s thighs underneath the warm water. Therese removed her lips from Carol’s and found a home in the hollow of her throat as she passionately kissed and bit the skin there. Her hand slid up the other side of Carol’s neck and laid her down at the back of the tub and straddled her waist. Carol pulled Therese flush against her and ran a hand along the curve of her hip. Therese removed herself from Carol’s neck and leaned back to look at her. Green eyes bore into the blue ones. </p><p>“My angel,” Carol whispered, “Flung out of space.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Who wouldn't want to have a bubble bath with Carol?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abby and Therese face off.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Therese believed that Carol would sit down and have that conversation with Abby about their past, she also felt that she had a part to play in the situation and that she too, should talk to Abby. She felt conflicted briefly and wondered if this plan would be considered meddling in affairs that were not her concern. Deep down, however, she knew that many of Abby’s reservations about Carol’s relationships came from her concern of the possibility of her best friend getting hurt. Therefore Therese felt it was her responsibility to sit down with the woman and make it known to her that Carol was not a passing fling, and that she could easily see a future with her. Therese knew how much Carol loved her, but she also knew how much the older woman valued her other personal relationships. The brunette had a feeling that someday down the line, this situation with Abby could trigger the end of Carol and her’s relationship if not dealt with.</p><p>Carol’s birthday was at the end of the week, so Therese invited Abby to get coffee under the guise of planning a gift for the blonde together. She wasn’t sure if she was supposed to feel nervous as she walked towards the meeting spot. All Therese knew was that she loved Carol in a way that she had never loved anyone else, and she was not going to give her up easily. </p><p>When Therese arrived at the coffee shop she could already see Abby sitting inside. The young woman took a deep breath then opened the door and headed towards Abby’s table. She pulled out a chair and sat down before the other woman had a chance to register her arrival.</p><p>“Thanks for meeting me Abby,” Therese said politely.</p><p>Abby caught the attention of a server, “Don’t mention it.”</p><p>A teenage girl with a small notebook and pencil came over to take their order, “What can I get you two?”</p><p>“A latte please,” Abby replied.</p><p>“I’ll have an Americano,” Therese piped in.</p><p>The girl wrote down their choices then left their table. Abby leaned back casually in her chair and crossed her arms.</p><p>“It’s different going to coffee with someone who actually drinks coffee. Carol always has tea,” she remarked. </p><p>Therese was never one for small talk, “Abby I asked you here to talk about Carol and not in regards to her birthday.”</p><p>Abby looked at Therese with a level expression, “I had a feeling. Carol beat you to it yesterday though.”</p><p>Therese shook her head, “She doesn’t know that I’m here, not that I care. I came for my own reasons.”</p><p>The other woman’s look did not waver. Therese could tell that Abby wanted to stay on level playing ground, “I would tell you that I’m sorry for having feelings for Carol, but I’m not. You of all people would understand why as well,” Abby responded. The niceties were over and she clearly was not going to take it easy on the younger woman. </p><p>Therese was surprised at Abby’s curt tone, but did not let her emotions show, “Yes I do.”</p><p>“I love her,” Abby said seriously. Therese was taken aback at the woman’s candor. </p><p>“I can’t help you with that. But I can promise you that I’m not going to hurt Carol and that I’m in it for the long run with her,” Therese maintained her eye contact with Abby.</p><p>“How do you know?” Abby challenged.</p><p>“Because I love her too. And she’s the one. I’ve known it since the day I met her at the shop.” </p><p>Abby lifted her chin slightly and assessed the younger woman. Therese could see something materialize in her eyes… respect? </p><p>“You are committed to her aren’t you?” Abby said as more of a statement than a question. </p><p>“I just want her to be happy, Abby.”</p><p>“I do too,” Abby lowered her eyes, she looked defeated, “I’m just fucking angry that I’m not the one who gets to be that for her.”</p><p>Therese leaned forward, “Abby you know she loves you right? She can’t picture a life without you as her friend.”</p><p>“And most of the time that’s enough for me... but not always.”</p><p>The girl returned with their coffees. Therese picked hers up immediately and blew on it to cool the temperature, grateful to have something to occupy her hands with.</p><p>“You know this would be much easier if you were actually a horrible person,” Abby said, her usual joking tone crept back into her voice.</p><p>“I wanted to be jealous when Carol told me about the history you share,” Therese said quietly, “But I couldn’t be. I know I would feel the same if I were you.”</p><p>Abby seemed to make up her mind, she extended a hand towards the younger woman, “Just treat her right Therese and we won’t have any problems.”</p><p>Therese took her hand and shook it firmly, “So are we friends?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t push it,” Abby smirked and picked up her coffee.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Later that day, Therese was in her apartment unwrapping the photo of Carol she had blown up for her. She finally got the last piece of bubble wrap off of it and stood back to get a full look.<br/>
She had ordered a vintage white frame for the photo and it was the perfect finishing touch. The image of Carol stared back at her and Therese smiled, she couldn’t wait for her girlfriend to see it. </p><p>Therese put on some music and started to tidy her apartment. Her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Abby. The woman had been tough on her, unsurprisingly so, Therese knew that Abby wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. The young woman wondered if Abby might actually love Carol as much as she did. Therese smiled to herself. No, she thought. No one could love Carol as much as her. And no one ever would. </p><p>Therese switched her music over to Amy Winehouse’s, “Back to Black: B-Sides” and her favourite song by the artist, “Valerie” started to play. The brunette began to dance around her apartment, hands in the air as she lip synced the lyrics. Therese got really into the music and started to spin through the air. </p><p>“Cos since I've come on home, well my body's been a mess and I've missed your ginger hair and the way you like to dress. Won't you come on over, stop making a fool out of me. Why don't you come on over Valerie?” Therese mouthed gleefully. </p><p>A pair of hands suddenly slid around Therese’s waist and turned her around. Carol was there, a wide smile across her face. Before Therese had a moment to react, Carol took her hands in her own and began to dance with her. The blonde effortlessly began to move to the rhythm of the music as she engaged Therese in a swing dance. The younger woman caught on quickly and the two proceeded to skip, twist and turn in time with each other. Carol lifted her arm and sent Therese into a lively twirl. Therese’s ears were filled with the sound of Amy Winehouse’s voice and her own laughter as her girlfriend pulled her back in. Carol kept a hand tightly secured around Therese’s hip as she continued to move her feet at a spirited pace. Therese relished in being held by her and getting the chance to see Carol in this truly elated state. The song eventually came to the end and Carol gracefully dipped Therese, her toned arms supporting the younger woman. </p><p>Therese brought Carol’s face closer and crushed their lips together. Carol rectified their position so they were upright and returned the brunette’s kiss with feeling. After a couple moments, the two women separated from each other, breathless. Therese felt hypnotized by the enigma that was Carol. Life with this woman would never be dull, she thought. </p><p>“Now that was a proper greeting,” Therese said, “Where did you learn to dance like that?”</p><p>Carol went to pick up her things which she had clearly thrown aside when she saw Therese dancing, “When Harge and I were little, our parents signed us up for dance classes. We both took to it pretty fast.”</p><p>“That’s very clear,” Therese was still impressed. </p><p>“You picked it up pretty quickly darling,” Carol walked by the younger woman and towards Therese’s kitchen. </p><p>“Only because I had a good partner,” Therese followed Carol. </p><p>The blonde started to remove cardboard take-out boxes from her canvas bag, “I hope you like Mediterranean.”</p><p>“I like everything.”</p><p>Carol laid out the spread and the two women sat beside each other and ate their dinner.</p><p>“I talked to Abby,” Carol said as she speared a falafel with her fork.</p><p>“I did too,” Therese said and popped an olive in her mouth. </p><p>“She must think we’re ganging up on her. We had a good talk, I explained how I felt and she said she needed some time, just like you had said. That the feelings aren’t going to go away in an instant.”</p><p>“There’s a possibility they’ll never go away Carol,” Therese said, “You’re not an easy one to get over.”</p><p>Carol rolled her eyes, but Therese could tell that she was touched, “What did you talk to her about?” the blonde asked.</p><p>“Oh just that I’m not letting you go anytime soon,” the brunette said casually. She heard Carol’s breath hitch and looked up. </p><p>“I hope that’s not a surprise to you Carol. I can’t speak for you, but I know for me there’s never going to be anyone else but you,” Therese said honestly. </p><p> Carol grabbed Therese’s hand and the younger woman could tell that she was trying not to cry. </p><p>“I feel the same Therese. I’m ruined for a relationship with anyone else after you. You’ve made me feel things that I never thought I could.”</p><p>Further words were not needed at this moment. The couple finished their dinner in silence then retired to the miniature patio out on Therese’s fire escape, the day’s light almost gone. </p><p>“So any special requests for the big day birthday girl?” Therese wagged her eyebrows at Carol who laughed silently. </p><p>“No, darling. I’ve never been a huge fan of celebrating my birthday. And now it just reminds me of how much older I am than you.”</p><p>“Yes a whopping nine years,” an amused expression crossed Therese’s face.</p><p>“Ugh don’t remind me!” Carol said playfully. </p><p>“Well would you mind then if I planned something for you?” Therese asked.</p><p>“...Alright. Yes.” Carol relinquished.</p><p>The last remains of light had finally disappeared. The nearby streets were quiet, the only disruption being the distant sound of traffic deeper into the city </p><p>“Feels like we’re the only people on earth right now,” Therese mused.</p><p>“It always feels like that,” Carol said thoughtfully.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Video of swing dance: https://youtu.be/uAfpTAkuBjw</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Easy Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Carol's birthday!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So that’s what a thirty-six year old woman looked like, Carol thought as she looked in the mirror. It was her birthday today and the blonde wasn’t quite sure how to feel about it. Carol had never had a fear of aging or imminent death, her birthday to her was a reminder of time. How much time she had left and what she had already done with it. How long she would be around for Rindy, to see her grow up and age herself. And now, Therese. There didn’t seem to be enough time in the world for Carol to spend with the young woman. Carol could care less about the now nine year age gap between them. With the arrival of her birthday, all she could think of was how truly happy she was at this moment in her life and how unhappy she had been before. She had no desire to go back to her old ways and mindset. She would start putting herself first and live her life how she wanted. And that started with the young photographer who was constantly on her mind.</p><p>Therese had phoned her the previous night and told her she would be at her place at midday and to be ready. Carol had inquired for the dress code and Therese had cryptically replied to wear something comfortable and not too restrictive. Now after a morning that consisted of a run through her neighbourhood, coconut yogurt and granola for breakfast and answering birthday calls from Harge, Rindy and Abby, Carol had almost finished getting ready. </p><p>She had chosen to wear a white maxi tiered eyelet dress, with cinched sleeves and delicate floral embroidery. </p><p>She held pins between her teeth as she secured her hair into a slightly neater rendition of her usual messy bun. </p><p>The woman was just putting essentials in her purse when she heard a strange noise outside. Carol assumed that Therese had arrived and headed downstairs and towards the front door. When she stepped outside she immediately turned to lock the door. When she spun back around she let out an audible gasp.</p><p>Therese was there, impeccably dressed as always in a linen short and blazer set with a black tank top underneath. </p><p>She looked beautiful and her body language exuded confidence. Under normal circumstances Carol’s attention would be fully on her girlfriend, but Therese was not there alone. The brunette was casually leaning against a vintage, sage green Vespa scooter, that had a large white ribbon tied to the handle. </p><p>Carol brought a hand to her mouth as she made her way down the walk towards Therese. </p><p>“Happy Birthday Carol,” the younger woman said when Carol got closer. </p><p>The blonde was still stunned. Therese laughed quietly and wrapped a hand around Carol’s waist and kissed her cheek, “I hope this reaction means you like it?”</p><p>Carol turned and caressed her girlfriend’s cheek, “Oh Therese, I love it,” she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.</p><p>“I know you only use your car when you have to because of the traffic, so I figured it was the perfect substitute. You and Rindy can both fit on it and it’ll be a fun way for you two to get around when she’s here instead of the subway,” Therese explained.</p><p>Carol was touched at how much thought the brunette had put into the gift. Therese understood her in a way that no one else did. </p><p>“It’s also our mode of transportation for today since I’ve got a couple stops for us.”</p><p>Carol firmly pressed her lips to Therese’s and engaged her in a passionate kiss. The younger woman let out a gleeful squeal and fisted the hair at the back of Carol’s neck.</p><p>“Okay, okay we need to stop! Or we’ll end up doing this all day,” Therese said as she removed herself from Carol and established some distance between them. </p><p>Carol frowned and pouted her lip slightly, “Since it’s my birthday don’t I get to choose the activities?”</p><p>“Nice try, you already handed your control over to me,” Therese darted back towards Carol and licked a hot stripe from her throat to ear, “And how do you know that I haven’t already planned for that?” she husked.<br/>
Before Carol had a chance to respond, Therese tapped her lightly on her bum and then sauntered over to the scooter. She balanced herself on the back seat and looked expectantly at Carol. The blonde sat in the front seat and kicked up the stands. She turned the key and heard the motor start. </p><p>“Hold on tight,” she said to Therese and the two were off. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>The sun beamed down onto her skin, wisps of her hair floated around her face, Therese held on tightly to her waist, Carol felt invincible. Her girlfriend muttered directions in her ear as they moved through the streets of the city on the green bike. Carol navigated the turns and narrow spaces like a professional, the Vespa was meant to be hers.</p><p>The traffic and buildings eventually disappeared behind them and the couple found themselves in rolling through small streets abundant in trees and vegetation. They found a place to park and Therese produced a security lock that she latched onto the scooter. The brunette’s hand found its way into Carol’s and she led the older woman through a hidden path. They emerged into the clearing which was a secluded park. Carol and Therese were the only ones there, save for a picnic blanket that had been set up further away with a basket and a plethora of goodies. </p><p>“Therese you did all this?”</p><p>“I enlisted a bit of help from Dannie. Your Vespa is cute, but it doesn’t have the storage to haul all of this,” Therese said and guided Carol over to the area.</p><p>The two sat down and Carol checked out what her girlfriend had organized. There was a wicker basket and a small cooler, a small vase of flowers, glasses and silverware and a pitcher of pink lemonade. Therese poured a glass for Carol, “For you my lady,” she said.</p><p>Carol took the glass, “Why thank you,” she said and leaned forward to give Therese a peck on the lips. </p><p>“How was your morning? Do anything fun?” Therese poured another glass, but for herself.</p><p>“Oh just the usual. The clan called. Abby made me promise to tell you to give me, ‘lots of birthday loving’ which I thought was a little inappropriate,” Carol smiled.</p><p>“Did your family call?” Therese asked gently. Carol knew she didn’t mean Harge or Rindy. </p><p>“No. But that wasn’t a surprise. My mother hasn’t talked to me since the divorce and the only contact I have with my sister is her annual Christmas card that she sends out,” Carol said distractedly.<br/>
Therese’s hand found hers, “Do you wish they would reach out?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe? But at the same time my own mother did practically disown me for leaving Harge and condemn me to hell for being a lesbian,” Carol took a long drink of her lemonade. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Therese stammered, “We don’t have to talk about them anymore.”</p><p>Carol squeezed her girlfriend’s hand, “Darling I’m fine, I promise. It’s just a sore subject, but I feel comfortable talking to you about anything.” </p><p>Therese smiled, “Good.” </p><p>Carol’s phone buzzed, she picked it up and looked down at the screen, “I sent Rindy a picture of the Vespa. She texted back and made me promise to take her for a ride when she’s back.”</p><p>“I knew she’d love it.”</p><p>“You always know everything. And not in an annoying Abby Gerhard kind of way,” Carol smirked. </p><p>“Now we better not let this food go to waste or Dannie will skin me alive,” Therese opened the cooler and wicker basket. </p><p>Carol laughed, “Tell him his efforts are very much appreciated. This all looks delicious.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The couple spent the next couple hours eating and talking. No one else came into the isolated park and they were able to enjoy each other’s company in private. Carol revealed her secret talent to Therese of being able to tie a cherry stem in her mouth and after a spontaneous makeout session, was teaching the younger woman. </p><p>“Wait, wait I think I got it!” Therese’s face was scrunched up from concentration. </p><p>She stuck her tongue out and held the stem in her fingers. It was loosely tied, but still tied. Carol erupted into applause and laughed at her girlfriend’s excited expression. </p><p>“There you have it, you know all my secrets now,” Carol said.</p><p>“I seriously doubt that,” Therese glanced at the time on her phone, “Oh we need to pack up and go! We’re going to be late for our next stop.”</p><p>Soon the two were on their way again. Carol had a confidence while she drove the scooter that Therese found insanely attractive. But then again, what didn’t Therese find attractive about Carol?<br/>
Her lips brushed the blonde’s ear as she fed her directions. They ended up back in the city streets in a neighbourhood full of colour, street art and interestingly decorated storefronts. They parked again and Therese guided Carol over to a store that had a huge neon sign that read, ‘Tattoo.’ Carol read the sign then looked at Therese.</p><p>“What is this?”</p><p>Therese snaked her hand around the blonde’s waist, “You probably don’t remember, but you told me once that you’ve always wanted a tattoo. So I thought I’d give you the push and make an appointment.”</p><p>“But how did you get an appointment here? This is one of the most well regarded parlor’s in the city!”</p><p>“Dannie knows the owner so he helped me out.”</p><p>“Well, well. Looks like I have a lot to thank Dannie for next time I see him.”</p><p>Therese held the door open for Carol then introduced her to the artist who would be doing her tattoo. The older woman seemed to know exactly what she wanted and the two got to work. The artist got Carol to lie down on a black padded bench and sanitized Carol’s placement choice which was her forearm. Carol looked calm as the artist started to trace the outline they had put down. The whole thing only took about twenty minutes. The artist cleaned off the excess ink and gave Carol a moment to check it out before they had to cover it to heal. The blonde looked down at her wrist with a huge smile across her face. She waved Therese over to come look.</p><p>Written in delicate cursive along her wrist were the words, ‘Easy Living.’</p><p>“Carol, it’s beautiful.”</p><p>The woman kissed her on the cheek, “Thank you darling.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>It was nighttime now and the two were back at Carol’s place. Carol lounged across her bed looking out the window as she waited for Therese who was in her ensuite. Carol felt like she was going to spontaneously combust at any minute. She was beyond happy and it wasn’t because of the scooter or the tattoo. Therese had shown her today and continued to show her that she understood and respected who she was. Never had anyone else gone out of their way to the same degree to let Carol know that they care. Carol looked at the black wrap that covered her new tattoo. Easy living, that’s what it was with Therese. Carol rolled onto her side and propped her head up with her hand, she looked expectantly at the bathroom door. </p><p>“When are you going to be done? I want to spend the rest of my birthday asleep in your arms,” Carol called.</p><p>The bathroom door opened and Therese stood there, leaning against the doorframe. She had one hand on her hip, the other extended casually above her. Carol’s eyes went wide as she took in what the brunette was wearing. A black lingerie set with a short sheer robe to cover it. Therese’s hands moved towards the silk bow that secured the cover while slowly walking over to Carol. </p><p>“So you must be too tired then to open your last present…” she said feigning disappointment. </p><p>Carol felt arousal completely take over her body. Her mouth had gone dry and her pulse raced as Therese got closer. When Therese arrived in front of Carol she had finally untied the bow and the robe opened, revealing the lingerie underneath. Carol threw her legs over the side of the bed and Therese quickly straddled her with her thighs. The blonde was now eye level with Therese’s lace covered cleavage. The younger woman reached behind Carol and took the pins out of her hair and ran her fingers through it. Carol chest was heaving, she didn’t react because she wanted to know where her girlfriend was going with this. Therese placed two fingers underneath Carol’s chin and tilted her head up to look at her. </p><p>“You look exhausted Carol, maybe we should stop?” she said with a suggestive glint in her eye. </p><p>Carol flipped Therese onto her back and had her lingerie off in a matter of seconds. </p><p>They didn’t sleep that night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to the lovely reader who suggested that I embed the images I've been linking into the text :) Have gone back to my earlier chapters and done the same. Hope it makes it a little easier for all of you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the wait, but this chapter is a long one so I think you'll forgive me ;)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Belivet you’re going away for four days not four weeks.”</p><p>“I know, I know. And I do trust you I promise, I just want to make sure everything is covered.”</p><p>“You do realize that we are in the twenty-first century and have cell phones to text and call each other right?”</p><p>“Thanks smartass.”</p><p>Therese and Dannie were in her office at the back of Karmanline. Rindy was on summer vacation now and with Carol for her two weeks. Harge and Tommy had decided to go to Chicago to visit Tommy’s family and had told Carol to make use of their beach house in New Jersey if she wished. Thankfully everything was going well with the new employees at The Morning Glory, so Abby encouraged Carol to take some time off. Obviously Rindy would be with her, but Carol also invited Therese to come along. Therese’s work schedule was a lot more flexible than her girlfriend’s so taking the time off wasn’t an issue, the brunette was just a bit protective of her enterprise. She knew nothing drastic would happen while she was gone and trusted Dannie implicitly, however, there was rarely a day that passed that she didn’t do some sort of work, she truly loved her job. Therese was beyond excited though to get away with Carol and Rindy and spend some more time with the two. </p><p>Dannie gave her a brief hug then messed up her hair, “It’ll be fine Therese. Just have a good time and try to relax for once.”</p><p>“Thanks Dannie, I’ll see you in a couple of days.”</p><p>Therese left her office and went up to her apartment to get her things. She had packed a duffel bag along with her film and digital camera accompanied by a couple of lenses. Carol texted her that she had just arrived and Therese slung the bag over her shoulder and made sure she had her sunglasses and keys. She locked up and ran downstairs and into the alley to see Carol parked on the street in her baby blue Fiat 500. </p><p>Therese put her bag in the trunk then got into the passenger seat. She leaned into the backseat to give Rindy a hug. </p><p>“Nice to see you Rindy,” she looked at her girlfriend who was giving her puppy dog eyes, “And you too I guess,” she said with a wink then kissed her on the cheek.</p><p>Carol passed her phone to Rindy, “You’re in charge of the music for the ride baby.”</p><p>Rindy queued up some Amy Winehouse first and Therese and Carol shared a look, both ladies remembering their spontaneous dance in Therese’s apartment. Carol took off from the curb. </p><p>“You know I think this car may be the newest thing you own besides your phone. I’m surprised you haven’t sourced a vintage Fiat,” Therese teased.</p><p>“Me too darling. But the unfortunate thing about vintage cars is that they take so much maintenance and I really don’t want to have to worry about my car breaking down on me,” Carol said as she changed lanes.</p><p>“Dad taught me how to change a tire recently!” Rindy piped from the backseat.</p><p>“Well at least one of us knows what we’re doing,” Carol smiled.</p><p>“Are you happy to be off school Rindy? How did your track meets go?” Therese asked the smaller blonde.</p><p>“Really good! I got two first places and two seconds.”</p><p>“That’s awesome! Where did you get so speedy?”</p><p>“Mom. She can usually outrun me,” Therese could see Carol smile out the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Well we might have to put that to a test when we get to the beach,” Therese challenged.</p><p>“Game on,” Rindy grinned.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The drive to the beach house was just under two hours. The house was situated further down from the main stretch of the beach and the boardwalk. Only a couple houses were around it, but were still decently distanced to allow privacy. Carol drove the trio up a long stone drive to a beautiful summer home in blues, greys and taupes. It had various small balconies that connected to the bedrooms and a large wrap around porch. It was cozy, but bright and spacious and the property backed out directly onto the beach. </p><p>The three got their bags and Carol unlocked the door. Carol and Rindy had been there before but a long time ago when Harge and Tommy had just gotten together. Rindy went to go claim her room and Carol showed Therese around the house. The decor was sparse and minimalist but still created a welcoming atmosphere. The ceilings were high and the windows were endless. There was a view of the water almost everywhere you went, it was the most perfect place to be to unwind. </p><p>“It’s beautiful Carol. I already feel so relaxed,” the older woman stood behind Therese and wrapped her arms around her neck and chest and pulled their bodies flush to each other. </p><p>Therese closed her eyes as she felt Carol’s lips brush against her ear and neck gently. The two heard Rindy’s footsteps on the stairs and backed away from each other slightly. </p><p>“Look what I found!” Rindy had a beautiful guitar in hand. </p><p>“Tommy must have left it behind for you. Will you perform for Therese and I at some point?” Carol asked. </p><p>“Yes, but I need to practice first.” </p><p>Carol pulled her daughter into a hug, “Of course. So I was thinking ladies that we go do a quick grocery shop then spend the rest of the afternoon and evening at the boardwalk?” </p><p>“Sounds good to me,” Therese didn’t care where they were or what they did. She was just so happy to be there with the mother and daughter.</p><p>After dropping off the essentials they got from the grocery store, the trio made their way to the boardwalk. It was a quintessential summer scene with all the shops, patio seating, beach goers and a large amusement park. </p><p>Rindy immediately convinced the couple to go to the amusement park and go on a couple rides together. They went on the roller coaster, drop tower, ferris wheel and swing ride. Therese was amazed at how fearless Carol was when it came to fulfilling her daughter’s wishes as she could tell that the blonde was terrified the whole time. They ended up playing some of the carnival games and Therese proved to have a talent for any of the stands that involved having good aim. The vendor seemed frustrated as Therese continued to hit her targets with the provided darts. Rindy and Carol cheered her on and she ended up winning t-shirts for both women. </p><p>They then went for dinner and ate outside at one of the patios on the boardwalk. Therese enjoyed all the opportunities for people watching and was taking candid pictures of the walk bys. Their food came and Therese finally put her camera away. A couple bites in, Carol cleared her throat.</p><p>“Rindy, do you want to tell Therese the news?” She cocked a brow at her daughter.</p><p>“Dad and Tommy are engaged!”</p><p>Therese nearly spit out her food, “What?! That’s great! When did it happen? Who proposed to who?”</p><p>“Harge did surprisingly. I think Tommy was going to cave soon and do it himself, but the question was asked just before they left for their trip,” Carol said.</p><p>“Oh that’s amazing, I’m so glad for them.”</p><p>“Tommy pulled some strings so the ceremony is going to be at the end of the summer, and you’re invited to come as well of course,” Carol nudged Therese.</p><p>“I get to be dad’s best man! Or woman. Person I guess.” Rindy said excitedly. </p><p>“You’ll be the perfect best person, maybe your mother will get you something special to wear for the wedding,” Therese said lovingly.</p><p>“I want to wear a suit like you Therese.”</p><p>The brunette’s heart seized. Is this what it felt like to be a parent? She was falling for the young girl just as fast as she had fallen for Carol. When she looked over at her girlfriend she could tell that the older woman knew exactly what she was thinking. </p><p>It was nighttime and Carol and Therese were back at the house and curled up in bed. The french doors that opened to the balcony were wide open to let the summer breeze in. </p><p>Therese could hear the sounds of the waves crash onto the shore and distant seagulls. Carol’s long legs slowly moved against her own, her soft skin felt heavenly against her own. Therese’s head rested comfortably in the dip of Carol’s shoulder. </p><p>“You know…” Therese started and laced her fingers into Carol’s, “I think you should feel a little jealous. Rindy is slowly winning me over and soon I’ll want nothing to do with you.”</p><p>Therese was not looking at Carol but could feel the older woman’s laugh reverberate through her body. </p><p>“That’s fine by me darling. She idolizes you, you know? Talks about you all the time.”</p><p>“Well I feel like I’m her biggest fan. She’s one of the coolest people I know.” </p><p>“Perhaps you’re right, maybe I should feel jealous,” Carol breathed into her ear. </p><p>Therese turned to look at the blonde, “I like you jealous,” she said and kissed her. Carol laughed again. </p><p>Therese suddenly flipped over and pinned Carol into the duvet. The older woman’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. </p><p>“I love you. You know that right? I feel like I don’t always say it enough, I’m sorry,” Therese looked down. </p><p>She felt Carol’s hand cup her chin and direct her focus. The blue eyes blazed into her own. </p><p>“Therese, I know. You don’t have to tell me, you show me everyday in the things that you do and what you say,” a rare blush creeps up Therese’s neck.</p><p>“Don’t you know I love you?” Carol asked. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>The next day the trio spent most of their time at the house and on the beach accessible just outside their door. Rindy and Carol made Therese their famous poached eggs with creamed spinach for breakfast which they ate outside on the porch. Rindy insisted on taking some time to practice the guitar, so Therese and Carol decided to sunbathe and try to get a bit of a tan. When Therese untied her bathing suit top to tan her back, she had to remind Carol that her thirteen year old daughter was just inside, as the older woman’s hand had started to roam over the newly exposed skin. </p><p>“So how do you feel about Harge getting married again?” Therese asked.</p><p>“I’m really happy for him. I think him and Tommy are the perfect match. I’ll always care for him and he’s still one of my closest friends today. Maybe a small part of me is jealous that Tommy is able to give him what I couldn’t. Not that I think it would have benefited anyone if we had stayed married. But we both truly tried to make it work at the beginning.”</p><p>Therese thought Carol’s words were slightly reminiscent of what Abby had told her. </p><p>“At the same time though, this is exactly why we decided to divorce. So we could both have partners like we do now. People who we really belong with,” Carol said and kissed Therese’s shoulder. </p><p>Rindy suddenly emerged from the house and raced down the walk onto the beach. She threw off her t-shirt and shorts in the process then bathing suit clad, launched herself into the water.</p><p>“I think that blur was either my daughter or the Tasmanian devil,” Carol said amusedly. She held up a hand to block the sun from her eyes and watched the young blonde descend under the water. </p><p>About fifteen minutes later Rindy ran up onto the beach. She took the towel that Carol offered and wrapped it around herself. </p><p>“The water is so refreshing, have you guys gone in?”</p><p>“Not yet, but it does look pretty inviting,” Therese said. </p><p>Rindy smiled, “You’re going to have to drag Mom in with you. She hates dunking.”</p><p>Carol gave Therese a look, “If you push me in I’m breaking up with you.”</p><p>Therese shared a sneaky look with the younger blonde, “I don’t know Carol, it might be worth it to see your reaction.”</p><p>“It was a bad idea to introduce you two. I have to deal with double the trouble now,” Carol said. </p><p>The three women spent the rest of the day on the beach. Therese and Rindy swam. They managed to get Carol in, but she was able to avoid Therese and Rindy’s antics and keep her head above the water. They went in briefly to make lunch but were back out again in the afternoon to make sandcastles and sunbathe more. Therese held her word and encouraged the mother and daughter to race each other. She marked a place in the sand for them to start and used herself as the finish line. The two women walked towards their starting point and Therese could hear them banter.</p><p>“Mom I know you love me, but don’t hold back okay?”</p><p>“Who said I was going to hold back? I want to win fair and square.”</p><p>“I’ve been training for the last six months, I might surprise you.”</p><p>“Sorry baby but you’re getting smoked.”</p><p>Therese couldn’t help but smile. Carol and Rindy got ready, their faces pure focus. Therese put her fingers in her mouth and let out a long, loud whistle then they took off. At first it seemed like Carol had the lead, but Rindy crept up on her with impressive power. Carol had the advantage of having a long stride, but Rindy being the younger had the endurance. When they reached Therese it wasn’t clear who made it first, but it didn’t matter. Carol and Rindy immediately collapsed onto the sand in a fit of laughter and as a result of exhaustion. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Several hours later it was nighttime and Therese and Carol had the place to themselves. One of Rindy’s friends who lived in New Jersey had invited her to sleep over so the beach house was silent and still. The couple sat in two adirondack chairs on the balcony connected to their bedroom. Their hands were connected limply in the space between the furniture. It was late and they had forgone conversation and enjoyed just being in each other’s company. Therese appreciated how Carol looked under the moonlight. How the blue hues of the night sat across her pale complexion and how her hair glowed as it was fanned across her shoulders. The muscular yet delicate nature of Carol’s collarbone and neck mimicked that of a Greek sculpture. The older woman’s other hand rested casually at her chest, her fingertips applied light pressure. Therese felt if she blinked the blonde might disappear before her eyes. There was so much tranquility in her girlfriend at the moment, it was almost like she was in a different universe. </p><p>“Carol?” Therese whispered. </p><p>After a pause, “Hm?”</p><p>“Will you come with me?”</p><p>Therese stood and Carol followed her wordlessly, their hands still together. Therese led her downstairs, out the back door, across the sidewalk and onto the beach. The feeling of the sand was cool beneath Therese’s feet and surprisingly soft. Carol walked beside her now and the two continued on until they were almost at the water. Therese looked out at the now still waters. They weren’t completely dark, the moonlight highlighted all the curves and dips of the gentle waves. Therese turned her back to the scene and looked at Carol.</p><p>“Do you trust me?”</p><p>Without a moment's hesitation Carol answered, “Always.”</p><p>Therese maintained her eye contact with the older woman and brought her hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled upwards. She shrugged it over her head then unzipped her shorts and pushed them down to her ankles and stepped out. Before Carol had a change to catch onto Therese’s plan, the brunette unclasped her bra and let it fall to the sand. She hooked a finger around her underwear and pulled it off as well. She now stood exposed and vulnerable to Carol and the elements. The blonde’s eyes did not leave her face. Therese turned and walked slowly into the water. It felt warmer now, she thought as the water passed her thighs. She didn’t look to see if Carol followed and made a shallow dive into the water. The sensation on bare skin was indescribable. Therese felt almost like she was a part of the water, fluid and powerful. When she broke through the surface she took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair to comb it back. She spun around and faced Carol who was also nude and had clearly submerged herself like Therese. The older woman’s eyes matched the colour of the water and the night and her soaked appearance somehow made her look incredibly natural yet unhinged at the same time. Carol grasped Therese’s thighs and wrapped them around her waist. Therese clung onto her girlfriend’s neck and twisted her fingers in Carol’s hair. From this position, Therese for once was looking down on the blonde and straight into her eyes. Desire crossed Carol’s expression and she crushed her lips to Therese’s. The brunette returned the kiss enthusiastically and wrapped her arm around Carol’s shoulders to bring their bodies flush together. The curve of their bodies fit perfectly and the water lapped over the hot surface of their skin and sealed the two women together as one. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>“Rindy, baby let me roast you one. You keep on burning them,” Carol speared a marshmallow onto her roasting stick. Rindy got two graham crackers and a square of chocolate ready.</p><p>It was the trio’s last evening at the beach house. They’d had an amazing time and Carol felt the trip was exactly what she had needed to unwind and refocus. When she had Rindy and Therese with her she felt like everything else didn’t matter, they were all she needed. </p><p>They had decided to have a bonfire on the beach to commemorate their final moments at the paradise of a place. Carol had been very impressed by Therese who was able to construct the fire in just under five minutes and had managed to keep it ablaze. </p><p>Carol poised her roasting stick above the fire and started to slowly rotate the marshmallow to get an even roast for her daughter. She could tell out of the corner of her eye that Therese, who also had a marshmallow over the fire, was laughing.</p><p>“Therese it’s your fault if another marshmallow is burnt. You’ll have Rindy to answer to who hasn’t had a functional smore yet.” </p><p>“I’m sorry Carol, your pure concentration is just so adorable,” Therese hid her smile behind her hand.</p><p>“You’re calling the woman nine years your senior, ‘adorable’?” Carol cocked a brow at her girlfriend.</p><p>“I’m just stating it as it is,” Therese quipped. </p><p>“Y’all are gross. Mom is it almost done?” </p><p>“Here Rindy,” Carol slid the marshmallow onto the waiting graham crackers. </p><p>“Oh it was so worth the wait!” Rindy said after taking her first bite. </p><p>Therese finished the cook on hers and removed it from the spear and popped it into her mouth. She looked at Carol directly as she licked the excess off her fingers. Carol felt her temperature rise.</p><p>“Bad,” she mouthed at her girlfriend with a scandalized expression. Therese smirked. </p><p>Rindy finished her smore and picked up the guitar that she brought from the house. She had played quite well for the two women since they had arrived and had entertained them with different songs. She started to pick and strum. Carol settled into her spot with her blanket and listened to her daughter. After some time she almost closed her eyes because she was so relaxed. That’s when Rindy started to sing. </p><p>“I may not always love you, but long as there are stars above you. You never need to doubt it. I'll make you so sure about it. God only knows what I'd be without you,” she sang.</p><p>Rindy’s voice was clear and bright. She sang simply but with a sweet intimacy that touched Carol. It was a song that she used to sing Rindy all the time when she was younger. Her daughter continued without much thought, absorbed in the music. Carol felt tears slip from her eyes and she looked over the fire at Therese. The brunette looked at Rindy with the same expression as Carol, her eyes full of emotion. Therese made eye contact with Carol after she realized she was being watched. They looked at each other across the fire and were able to communicate without words in that moment. </p><p>Perpetual sunrise, Carol thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Catharsis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As you can now see, I have plotted out the rest of this story and it is going to be twenty-three chapters in total. I've got a plan for our two ladies and I can't wait for you all to see how this story ends...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So everything is all set for Gen’s exhibit opening tomorrow?”</p><p>“Yup, the promotion has been up for a while and it seems like there’s a lot of interest. Gen basically just has to move everything into place and rig the lighting to how she wants.”</p><p>“Where is she?”</p><p>“Sorting out a few last details.”</p><p>“What kind of details?”</p><p>“Do you need to know everything Therese?”</p><p>“Sorry Dannie, I’m just a bit on edge today.”</p><p>Silence followed then, “I mean that’s understandable, considering what today is.”</p><p>Therese exhaled deeply and ran a hand through her hair. She hated letting her emotions get the best of her. She didn’t want to seem weak. The person she had been the most vulnerable with was Carol and even that had its limits. Dannie has known her since forever and has seen her through many tough times and heartbreak, but Therese kept a lot of her hurt to herself. She knew it wasn’t healthy, her tendency to shut down and keep people out, but she did it to protect herself. This was part of how she had earned her intimidating reputation. There were few people in her life who have actually stuck around. And deep down, Therese was worried that Carol would be one of them and eventually leave. Things between them had been going so great and the brunette had a tendency to be pessimistic. How long would things be this way? How long until Carol decided that Therese was too immature, or that she didn’t love her anymore or worse - found someone else? After all, Carol was an older established woman with a family to think about. Therese had a professional career but she was still in her twenties, with not nearly as much life experience. These were the things that ran through her head on this day. This dreaded day that served as an ugly and brutal reminder of her past and tugged at her deepest insecurity, to be and feel wanted. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it at all?” Dannie’s offer broke Therese from her thoughts.</p><p>“No, that’s alright. Thanks Dannie,” she squeezed his shoulder and went into her office and shut the door. </p><p>She sat down in her desk chair and rubbed her eyes repeatedly. She had a headache and could only hear the ringing in her ears. Her phone rang suddenly and the noise jarred Therese. She reluctantly picked it up, her motivation mainly being to make the sound stop.<br/>
“Hello?” she answered weakly.</p><p>“Hi darling just wanted to make sure we’re still on for tonight? Warning, Rindy is ruthless when it comes to board games,” Carol’s warm voice greeted her.</p><p>Carol. This was the last thing Therese needed right now. Even without being there, the older woman’s energy felt suffocating to Therese. She needed to be alone to think and process. </p><p>“Carol I don’t know if tonight is a good idea, I’m not feeling too well.”</p><p>Carol’s tone changed, “Are you alright?”</p><p>Great question, Therese thought sarcastically.</p><p>“I’m fine Carol,” she answered and then gnawed on her bottom lip. </p><p>“You don’t sound fine. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Carol, can you just leave it? I’m really not in the mood today,” Therese said dismissively. </p><p>“You’ve never talked to me this way before. I thought we told each other everything,” Carol sounded hurt. </p><p>“Carol…” Therese started.</p><p>And for once, the blonde was the one to end the call. </p><p>Fuck, Therese thought. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese’s previous upset had now been replaced by her extreme guilt for how she had treated Carol. She felt helpless, however, and emotionally and physically drained. She retired to her apartment and sat outside on her fire escape, her legs dangled off the edge. She had been treated so poorly in her past life, but in this moment Therese felt that she deserved it. She had snapped at the two most important people in her life for absolutely no reason. And all because of one stupid day, she thought. She couldn’t understand why it held so much power over her, or why it caused her to act in this way. </p><p>She wondered what Carol saw in her since her tendency always was to ruin something that was good. During this time with her, Therese had been so successful at not falling into her own spiral of negativity and self doubt. The woman made her feel confident in a way that she didn’t know she could be. Therese felt like she had too much to lose with Carol and scorned herself for even believing that they might have a long and happy future. Why would she be the one lucky enough to be in Carol’s life for years to come? What did she have to offer her that another woman couldn’t? Perhaps their relationship was bound to come to an end and Therese had only recently opened her eyes to the fact. </p><p>Therese looked down into the alley and it was like her thoughts had materialized in front of her. Carol was there, motionless as she looked up at Therese. Without a word, she started headed over to the fire escape and walked up the few flights to where the brunette was. Carol had a hardness in her face that Therese hadn’t seen before. She sat down next to her and crossed her arms, her body language spoke to how she felt. </p><p>“Where’s Rindy?” Therese asked as a poor attempt to further put off their inevitable conversation.</p><p>“Downstairs talking to Dannie,” Carol said pointedly. It was clear she was not going to let Therese off easily. </p><p>Carol sighed, “Therese what happened this afternoon? I respect your privacy and want you to be open when you’re ready, but you can’t shut down on me like that.”</p><p>“I’m sorry Carol…”</p><p>“Haven’t we already established what happens when there’s miscommunication? How are we going to go on if we continue like this?”</p><p>Carol’s hand found her knee, “It wasn’t fair for me to push you like that today, but I hate feeling like you’re keeping secrets. I don’t want to question the trust we’ve built.”</p><p>The blonde’s eyes were clear and honest. Therese hated that she had acted so immaturely. Carol talked to her respectfully, but the brunette knew that she deserved to be reprimanded like a child. Once again she had given Carol another reason to question them being together.  </p><p>“Therese?” Carol waited for a response.</p><p>“Today is just a bad day for me Carol,” Therese blurted out.</p><p>“Like you’re having a bad day today or this specific July day is a bad one?” Carol tried to decipher what Therese said.</p><p>“No this day specifically,” Therese didn’t elaborate further. </p><p>The two women sat in silence. Therese could tell that Carol was trying not to press her past her limit. </p><p>“Carol I didn’t end up in that orphanage because my parents died. I was there because my mother put me there,” Therese said finally. </p><p>“Today is the day that happened. I was six years old. My dad had already left years ago and my mother decided one day that I was too much and that she didn’t want me anymore,” Therese looked anywhere but in Carol’s eyes. </p><p>“In technical terms I’m not an orphan, but I consider myself to be because my relationship with my parents died a long time ago. Or maybe it never existed. Sometimes it just feels like I’m in this all alone,” Therese felt Carol’s hand on her knee clench.</p><p>“So today just brings up a lot of bad memories for me. I snapped at Dannie earlier and then was horrible to you. It’s not an excuse, but I’m honestly just a nightmare to be around every year when this day rolls around.” </p><p>Therese sighed and looked at her lap, “Carol, I’m so sorry.”</p><p>The younger woman felt Carol’s arms around her as the blonde pulled her into a hug. Therese felt all the tension leave her body when her skin touched Carol’s. She pressed her cheek against the woman’s chest and felt tears fall from her eyes. </p><p>“You didn’t have to tell me, but I’m happy you did,” Carol murmured. Therese felt her place a kiss on the crown of her head. </p><p>Carol gently pulled Therese off her chest and wiped her tears and kissed her cheeks repeatedly. She cupped Therese’s face and made the younger woman look at her. </p><p>“Therese, you are not and will never be alone. Do you understand?” Therese felt like Carol’s gaze looked into her soul. She started to silently cry again. </p><p>“It’s your parents' loss if they don’t want to be in your life. They’re the ones who don’t get to see what a beautiful woman you’ve become and this amazing life you’ve created for yourself.”</p><p>Carol’s reassuring words made Therese cry more. She let out every emotion that she had been holding in for so long.<br/>
“And darling, I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I’ve got everything I need right here,” Carol kissed Therese’s forehead. </p><p>Therese wiped her eyes repeatedly, “I’ve never cried this much in my life,” she said and laughed weakly, “I don’t know why I shut you out. You always know what to say.”</p><p>“I can tell that you’ve built walls up years ago that are still there. You probably just don’t want to get hurt again, but I think you’re hurting yourself in the process,” Carol said understandingly. </p><p>“I know, I think I need to work on not always expecting the worst from people and life in general.”</p><p>“I’d say that’s a good start,” Carol smiled. </p><p>Therese rose and smoothed out her pants, “We should probably go get Rindy. I don’t want Dannie to get a big head about his babysitting skills and ask me to pay him more.” </p><p>Carol stood and threw her arm around the brunette’s shoulders, “You’d be surprised. When we go down there Rindy will probably be taking care of him.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Not long after, the three women were back in Therese’s apartment playing board games. They were all cross-legged on the floor around Therese’s coffee table. There were stray chopsticks and soy sauce packets that littered the surface among the dice, cards and coloured playing chips. Rindy, Therese and Carol had abandoned the more traditional board games and were now engaged in a game of Pictionary, which resulted in them killing themselves with laughter. Rindy gave the couple a lot of credit, because Therese and Carol had no penchant for drawing. There were no teams so no sense of competition, but Rindy was struggling to guess anything that Therese or Carol drew. </p><p>“Mom, come on. What is that even supposed to be?” Rindy gestured at the piece of paper that Carol held up.</p><p>“Rindy give me a break! It’s not that bad is it?” Carol looked at her scribbles.</p><p>“It is,” Rindy and Therese said in unison then burst into more laughter. </p><p>Carol crumpled up the paper and threw it in their direction, “You two are the worst.”</p><p>Therese jumped up all of a sudden, “I totally forgot!” She rushed behind a corner and brought back with her the framed photo of Carol she had blown up. </p><p>She flipped the frame around to show Carol and handed it to her, “Here it is.”</p><p>Carol takes ahold of the picture and looks at it, her eyes wide. Rindy rushes to her mother’s side to get a better view. </p><p>“Therese this is so cool! Mom you look like one of those women from those 50’s photographs you like,” Rindy nudged Carol.</p><p>Therese patiently waited to see her girlfriend’s response. Carol’s stunned expression broke into a huge smile. </p><p>“I never thought I’d be so excited to hang a picture of myself up,” Carol said. </p><p>More laughter erupted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Keep those comments coming! I read every single one even if I don't respond - they make my day :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Worth It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Four chapters left!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harge and Tommy’s wedding was in just under two weeks and quickly approaching with every day. Carol and Abby had obviously been enlisted to do the flowers, but Carol had the majority of the autonomy since she had a better idea of the couples tastes. The ceremony was to be held at a country club that Tommy’s had connections to and with a guest list of just around sixty people. The two men had decided to have a small wedding party so Carol mainly had to deal with the table arrangements and what was going to go on the wedding arch. She had also decided to make boutonnieres for Harge and Tommy as a surprise. The couple were beyond excited for the ceremony and to be married so it took some of the pressure off of Carol since they were so relaxed and open for anything. </p><p>Carol had a busy day at The Morning Glory as she finished ordering all the flowers she needed to complete the wedding arrangements and finalizing the details With their new employees, she was able to focus on a single task at a time instead of ten. She was grateful and felt that it made her focus and her work better. </p><p>“Alright, all done!” Carol backed away from her computer for the first time that morning. </p><p>“We’re going to have to secure those flowers in a vault when they come in. You know how customers get,” Abby grinned at her best friend from across the room. </p><p>“Just like animals whenever something new comes in,” Carol said. </p><p>“I still have to figure out what I’m wearing…”</p><p>“I have complete faith in your ability to upstage the two grooms Abigail,” Carol smiled.</p><p>Abby shrugged, “Harge and Tommy knew what they signed up for when they invited me.”</p><p>“No, I think they just felt it would look bad if they excluded the co-owner of the business who was doing their flowers.” </p><p>“Very funny, Carol.” </p><p>Carol started to sort through some paperwork, “All these things are happening at the end of the summer and I’ve almost forgotten that Rindy is starting high school in September.”</p><p>Abby let out a low whistle, “Wow, when did that happen? She’s ready for it though, she’s such a sharp kid.”</p><p>“I’m not worried about her. This summer has just felt endless,” Carol said thoughtfully. </p><p>“And we all know the reason for that,” Abby gave Carol a look. </p><p>“What? You mean Therese?”</p><p>Abby looked exasperated, “Carol, come on. You’ve been like a schoolgirl this whole summer, and I don’t think that’s a coincidence.” </p><p>Carol paused awkwardly, “I’m sorry Abby, I hope you know I didn’t mean anything…”</p><p>The other woman waved her hand dismissively, “Don’t even say it Carol. You know I’m happy for you. For the both of you. Truly.”</p><p>Carol’s expression softened at her best friend’s words. </p><p>The front door dinged and a well-dressed man walked in. He saw Carol and made a straight beeline for the front desk where she was. A slick, condescending smile crossed his face. The blonde felt herself become nauseous. She had a bad feeling about this. He stopped in front of her and casually pointed a finger in her direction. </p><p>“Do I know you?” a teasing tone entered his voice. </p><p>“I don’t think so, no,” Carol was polite but her expression was neutral and her body language unenthusiastic. </p><p>The man slowly looked her up and down, eyes roaming. It was the exact opposite than when Therese did it. The action was presumptuous and objectifying, Carol felt like a body instead of a person. She quickly glanced at Abby who looked furious, but hesitant as to whether she should act. </p><p>“Are you sure?” He asked when his eyes returned to her face.</p><p>“Quite,” she said with a dull voice, “Can I help you with anything?”</p><p>“I’m sure you can,” the man winked and moved closer to the counter while Carol moved back. </p><p>Carol could see Abby start to move from where she was, but that was when the door opened again and Therese entered the store. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese’s day had started off as normal. She had almost finished her exhibit and was preparing for its opening next week. She had finished work at a normal time and was on her way to meet Carol at the flower shop. They were then going to go meet Rindy at her friend’s house then spend the evening all together like usual. Therese enjoyed the walk from Karmanline to The Morning Glory, this summer in New York had been a great one. Warm and sunshine filled but not humid and dry. </p><p>Therese turned onto the small, green street and towards the store. When she got there she could see Carol through the window. She was talking to a man, whose back was to the younger woman. Therese paused before she opened the door as she watched the scene. Carol looked distressed but was clearly trying hard to hide it. The man was getting closer and closer to her and Therese could see Carol inch backwards. She then caught Abby’s eye across the room and the other woman communicated something to her in that moment: she needs you. Therese felt her blood pressure rise as she thrust the door open and entered. </p><p>Therese could tell that Carol didn’t see her when she stepped inside, too preoccupied by the looming man in front of her. The brunette clenched her hands and narrowed her eyes as she heard what the man was saying. </p><p>“We should go out for some steak and wine, I know this amazing place in Brooklyn-”</p><p>“-Well she’s a vegetarian and doesn’t drink so I don’t think that’s going to work,” Therese said flatly as she interrupted the man.</p><p>Carol looked around the man’s head and her expression exuded relief when she saw Therese.</p><p>The man didn’t even turn around to acknowledge Therese, he continued to stare at Carol, “That’s alright. We could go for a drive instead?”</p><p>Therese had lost her patience. She walked right up to the man. </p><p>“If you had any self awareness at all, you’d be able to tell that she’s clearly not interested and that you’re making her uncomfortable,” Therese said firmly. </p><p>The man finally acknowledged Therese’s presence, “This doesn’t have anything to do with you. I was just trying to have a conversation with the lady here.” </p><p>“What concerns her, concerns me,” Therese’s eye contact didn’t waver. </p><p>Abby now stood beside Therese, her arms crossed, “Just leave while you can, we don’t have a lot of patience for male chauvinists. Also I’m going to knock your ego down a couple notches if you think you’d ever be lucky enough to have a woman like this one,” she gestured to Carol. </p><p>When the man finally realized that he wouldn’t have his way he left, his head shook as the door closed behind him. </p><p>At his departure it was like oxygen reentered the space. Therese took the breath that she had been holding for so long then rushed over to Carol. </p><p>“Are you alright?” she asked. </p><p>“Fine darling, thank you. I was just a little taken aback,” Carol squeezed her arm.</p><p>“Harge and Tommy had almost made me forget about how most of the male population are pigs,” Abby said distastefully. Therese and Carol laughed. </p><p>“Steak and wine sounds like a horrible date regardless,” Carol added. </p><p>“That didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to get in your pants,” Abby said casually.</p><p>“Abigail!”</p><p>“You know I’m right” Abby flounced away to give the couple some privacy.</p><p>Therese rubbed Carol’s arm, “You’re sure you’re okay?”</p><p>Carol kissed her cheek, “I’m always okay when you’re here.”</p><p>“My skin was crawling the minute I saw him talking to you,” Therese shuddered.<br/>
“It’s been a long time since any man has approached me. Can’t say it feels very flattering at all.”</p><p>“Well I guess I can’t blame him, but at the same time I kind of want to hunt him down and punch him out,” Therese said, “So let’s go get Rindy before I make any irrational decisions,” she grabbed Carol’s hand. </p><p>Carol pulled Therese close to her and whispered, “This protective side of you is very hot” Therese could feel the woman’s warm breath on her ear and gulped. </p><p>“Okay we definitely need to go,” she said and tugged Carol with her who was laughing.</p><p>- - - -</p><p>When Carol, Rindy and Therese arrived back at Carol’s place, Rindy immediately dragged Therese up to her room to show her the outfit she had gotten for the wedding. </p><p>Rindy pulled pieces out of her closet and arranged them on her bed. The outfit consisted of a peach double breasted blazer dress and white espadrille sandals. </p><p>It was the perfect look for a summer wedding and suited Rindy perfectly, the clothes somehow weaved together Therese and Carol’s sense of style completely. Therese couldn’t help but feel emotional at the sight. The three of them already felt like a family unit, and the brunette could see the teenager taking on similar traits and opinions to her own. </p><p>“Rindy this looks amazing! You’re giving your mother and I a run for our money.”</p><p>“I’m so excited, I’ve never been to a wedding before!”</p><p>“They’re usually pretty fun. I’ve gone to some alone in the past so I’m happy to have you and your mom as my dates.”</p><p>Rindy suddenly went quiet, “Therese can I ask you something?”</p><p>“Of course Rindy.”</p><p>“This summer has been one of the best and I’m so happy you've been spending so much time with us, but I’m scared that once fall comes you’re going to disappear,” Rindy’s brown eyes were shiny, “I’ve never seen my Mom this happy before and I know that she’s committed to you and only you.”</p><p>Therese was surprised at Rindy’s perceptiveness and candor, before she had a chance to think of a response the younger blonde continued, “I really like you too and would be sad if you left us, but I know it would break my Mom’s heart. She deserves to be happy and with someone who cares about her.”</p><p>Rindy was to the point but respectful and patient with her words. She really cared about her mother and her happiness. Therese kneeled and looked Rindy in the eye. </p><p>“Rindy I completely respect you and what you’re saying so I’m going to tell you this. I love your Mother. I love her more than I’ve ever loved anyone else and after meeting her I’ve wondered if I ever did know love before her. Our relationship hasn’t been perfect. We've had our troubles, but she’s never given up on me or run away when things have gotten difficult. She’s been too generous for that matter, and I will continue to prove to her that her trust in me is deserved. I’ll be here for as long as she and you allow me to be. Because I’m not exaggerating when I say that I don’t think I’d love again after your Mom,” Therese’s eyes searched Rindy’s face for any emotion or reaction. </p><p>The young girl’s eyes were full of emotion. She threw her arms around Therese and pulled her into a hug. </p><p>“I believe you,” she whispered. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>After a homemade dinner and a movie, Rindy was fast asleep in her room. Carol and Therese were still up and lounging in Carol’s bedroom. Both women lied on their sides, their heads propped up with their hand. Carol enjoyed just being close to the younger woman and looking at her. She held her breath as Therese’s hand slowly traced her silhouette from her shoulder, to her waist, to her hip and down her thigh. The brunette’s hand found its way back into Carol’s and held it in the space between them. She kissed Carol’s knuckles then her palm and wrist. Carol felt a warmth spread over the length of her body. </p><p>Therese looked at her from underneath her eyelashes, “I love you Carol.”</p><p>Carol squeezed Therese’s hand, “I love you too darling.”</p><p>“Will you be honest with me about something?” The brunette asked.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Therese gnawed on her lip, “Have you ever felt objectified by me? After what happened today with that man… I started thinking.”</p><p>Carol felt the urge to smile at Therese’s worried expression. The younger woman was typically so confident and Carol felt privileged to get to see her so vulnerable. </p><p>“Never, Therese. I’ve never felt that way with you. What we have is completely different, we respect each other,” Carol kissed Therese’s hand in return. </p><p>“I just know that I can get aggressive sometimes and I don’t want you to think that you’re just a warm body to me. You’re so much more and you’ve always been.”</p><p>“Therese you don’t have to explain yourself to me. That has never been a worry of mine. I love how intense our sex life is and how I can never seem to keep my hands off you. But that’s only one part of our relationship and that’s what makes the difference. The physical element is necessary but it shouldn’t be the only thing that makes the endeavour worth it.”</p><p>“You’re worth everything Carol.”</p><p>“You are for me too,” Carol smiled and kissed Therese’s cheek.</p><p>Therese rolled closer to Carol, “You realize we’ve become one of those disgusting couples who are happy and in love all the time right?”</p><p>“I don’t see a problem with that. Think of what the latter would be,” Carol murmured. </p><p>“What’s the latter?”</p><p>Carol drummed her fingertips against Therese’s skin, “Well for example. I could be in a relationship with that man from today,” Carol heard Therese’s breath hitch and continued on, “We’d go on weekly dates at dull steakhouses where he’d spend the whole time answering business calls.” </p><p>The blonde could tell that Therese’s jealousy was creeping back in and wanted to tease her more, “We’d go to dinner parties where he’d show me off to his colleagues and where I’d have to make conversion with shallow housewives.”</p><p>Carol sighed dramatically, “And then the sex. The disappointing, unsatisfying, uncreative sex where he’d finish in under three minutes. Then I’d have to wait until he fell asleep to finish myself-”</p><p>Therese had snaked her arm around Carol’s waist and pulled her closer, “Well thank god this isn’t the latter,” she said, her voice full of lust. </p><p>Carol giggled as Therese moved on top of her and crushed their lips together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Coming up: The opening of Therese's new exhibit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You finally get to see what Therese has been working on...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was the opening of Therese’s new exhibit and she was absolutely terrified. She was proud of the work she had created and thought it to be very different from what she’d done in the past, but she didn’t know how it would be received. At the end of the day the only opinions she truly valued were Dannie and Carol’s, although it didn’t hurt when the public liked the work too. It was that horrible confliction of being an artist between wanting to be open to criticism while still taking pride in the art. This was undoubtedly the work Therese was most passionate about, it came from a different place than in the past and was filled with more emotion. She also thought it would evoke more of a reaction since it was tangible and immersive. </p><p>Everything was all set up and the exhibit had a night opening, because of what it entailed. It had a greater scale than the previous summer exhibits. While every artist had the chance to take over the entire gallery space, Therese believed she took full advantage of this opportunity and used it to the work’s advantage. The experience of making this particular art had changed her. It had changed how she thought of art as a medium and it had changed her aspirations for her work in the future, and what she could do with it. </p><p>It was almost dark and Therese was getting ready. She had decided to wear a dress for once, since the exhibit definitely embraced a theme of femininity. She landed on a black midi dress with a high collar, quarter length sleeves and a zipper that ran down the front. She had paired it with black leather boots and tied back her hair into a clean knot.</p><p>On her way downstairs she could see a line forming outside the gallery. People craned their heads to see through the windows but Therese had them blacked out earlier since the exhibit began the minute you entered through the front doors. Therese silently slipped through the side door and was greeted by Dannie who waited by the entrance. </p><p>“Belivet are you wearing a dress?!”</p><p>“It’s a special day Dannie,” Therese winked. </p><p>“You’re right about that.”</p><p>“I never thought this day would come,” she said with a smile on her face, “Did you get a chance to look around?”</p><p>Dannie looked Therese directly in the eye, “Therese it’s absolutely amazing.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>Dannie was ecstatic, “I can see why you were hiding it. This is the best thing you’ve made by far, something the gallery hasn’t seen yet. People are going to understand tonight why you’re the owner and head creative of this place.”</p><p>Therese was massively overwhelmed, “Thank you Dannie.”</p><p>“Is Carol coming tonight?”</p><p>Therese smiled, “Yes she just texted me saying she’s outside.”</p><p>“What do you think she’s going to say?”</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I hope she likes it.”</p><p>“I don’t see how she couldn’t,” Dannie checked his watch, “It’s almost time. Do you want to go out there and say something?”</p><p>Therese shook out her arms, “Here goes nothing. You have the pamphlets to hand out to everyone?”</p><p>“I have it covered, go get em kid.”</p><p>Therese opened one of the doors and stepped out, trying not to reveal too much of what was inside. Everyone seemed to stop talking when she emerged. A majority knew who she was and the others most likely sensed her authoritative presence. Therese stood with her head held high, she cleared her throat and could see Carol not too far away. The blonde winked at her and Therese smiled, that was just the encouragement she needed to continue. </p><p>“Welcome to the opening of the last exhibit in our summer season here at Karmanline Gallery,” Therese addressed the crowd with confidence, she was good at public speaking and in her element, “Tonight you will experience a piece created by myself called ‘The Crossing.’ I encourage you all when you enter to not only look, but to explore and listen. This work relies on your interaction and I can’t wait to share it with you.”</p><p>Therese knocked on the door and Dannie propped them open, “So without further ado… come on in.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Carol couldn’t put to words how proud she felt as she waited outside the gallery and listened to Therese speak. She hadn’t even seen the exhibit, but knew how hard her girlfriend had worked on it and how passionate she was about it. The young woman looked like a vision in her usual black attire, but the dress she had chosen made her look impossibly mature and sophisticated while still giving her that artistic edge. The way Therese talked to the public was so forward and concise yet professional and inviting. Carol along with the other people was enraptured in what she had to say and listened attentively. </p><p>When the doors were opened, Carol hung back as the other people made their way in. She waited until all of the line had trickled in then went up to greet the younger woman. </p><p>“Would it be deeply inappropriate to kiss tonight's celebrated artist hello?” she asked Therese. </p><p>“I don’t care,” Therese said and pulled Carol to her, their lips meeting. </p><p>After some time they heard someone clear their throat. Dannie had stepped outside also.</p><p>“Not to break up the party, but I think Carol probably wants to see your exhibit at some point,” he said and passed Carol a pamphlet. </p><p>“Thank you Dannie,” Carol said, “Shall we?” she asked Therese. </p><p>The brunette let Carol enter first, her hand on the small of her back. Carol took one look around and the only thing she could hear was her quite audible gasp. </p><p>It was flowers. The whole exhibit was about flowers. The ceilings and walls and floor were covered in projections of photographs and film, it felt like you were in a night garden somewhere. Colour exploded from every crevice and the projections were not static, the flowers moved as if they were in the wind. Petals fell off blooms and were blown into other areas or fell slowly to the floor of the gallery. </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Carol could tell that the video footage and photographs were real. She recognized the places and saw how Therese had manipulated them to isolate the flowers and make them look like they were in space or floating on a dark lagoon. It felt like they were in a different dimension. With every turn you were exposed to a different feeling and flower. Carol could almost feel being in those spaces in nature with a breeze flowing through your clothes and the fresh smells in your senses. It was absolutely beautiful and a complete feat on Therese’s part. Carol knew, however, that this was more than art and an exhibit. It felt like a love letter from Therese to her. When Carol turned another corner and was confronted with the sunflower display, this was confirmed in her mind. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Carol covered her mouth with her hand as she attempted to take it all in. Therese, who had been behind her the whole time and watching her reaction, came up beside her. </p><p>“Therese I have no words. It’s breathtaking.”</p><p>“It’s about the intersection between the modern and natural world. How they’re the same and different and how they start to interact and blend together,” Therese said. </p><p>Carol moved towards the walls to get a closer look. She placed her hand on the smooth surface and saw the projection splayed across her skin and body. She looked around the gallery and saw many other people doing the same. She could tell that it pulled extreme emotion and feeling out of others just like it did her. </p><p>She turned around and looked at Therese who was clearly uncomfortable and most likely overthinking. She walked over and grabbed the younger woman’s hand.</p><p>“Darling, do you understand how amazing this is? Look at everyone else if you don’t believe me. What you’ve created is truly special.”</p><p>“I always believe you Carol. It’s just strange sharing something with others that used to be just yours.”</p><p>Carol put her hands on Therese’s shoulders, “Just try your best to enjoy it sweetheart. All your hard work has paid off.”</p><p>Carol continued to move through the exhibit and gave Therese some room to appreciate it herself and talk to the other attendees. Every once in a while she caught sight of the brunette engaged in conversation with someone else. She looked so beautiful tonight, Carol thought. </p><p>“It’s pretty spectacular huh?” Dannie said as he approached Carol.</p><p>“It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before,” Carol said honestly. </p><p>The two stood in silence and watched the displays. </p><p>“Carol you know you’re good for Therese right?”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“She’s her best self when she’s with you. I know she seems super confident all the time but she’s got a lot of sadness and self doubt in her. That vanishes when you’re together, I can see it.”</p><p>Carol didn’t know how to respond. She knew that Therese and Dannie practically regarded each other as siblings and were incredibly close. This confession from Dannie seemed to come out of nowhere. Or maybe it wasn’t, she thought. </p><p>“It’s funny because I think she has the same impact on me,” Carol said. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>Therese and Carol had stayed in the gallery until everyone had left. Carol watched as Therese shut off all the projections and sent the space into complete darkness. They locked the doors and went up to Therese’s apartment. Therese was silent as they walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. Carol wasn’t sure whether she should be worried or not. She sat on the couch and waited patiently as Therese closed her door and secured it. </p><p>The brunette turned, threw off her shoes and launched herself onto the sofa beside Carol. Therese grabbed her cheeks and began kissing her all over. </p><p>“I am so happy Carol,” she punctuated each word with a kiss, “Tonight couldn’t have gone better. People liked it. They actually enjoyed it. And you were there with me.”</p><p>Carol kissed Therese on the lips, long and deliberate, “You deserve every ounce of success that’s coming your way darling.”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment, “Do you remember what you called me that night we were in the tub?” Therese asked. </p><p>Carol stroked Therese’s chin, “Flung out of space?” </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“What about it?”</p><p>“Did I ever tell you why I called the gallery Karmanline?”</p><p>“You didn’t actually.”</p><p>“The Karman line is where the earth ends and space begins. That’s how I always viewed art, the sort of bridge between reality and dreams.”</p><p>Carol was speechless at the coincidence, “Do you believe that some people are meant to meet in life?”</p><p>“Not until you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Harge and Tommy's wedding is next!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. United</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So happy at the reception of the last chapter, I was so excited to write it.</p><p>Here's the wedding! Get ready for a lot of pictures, whoops.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of Harge and Tommy’s wedding and Carol and Abby had spent the whole morning transporting the flowers and setting them up at the venue. They had picked a country club to hold the wedding so the ceremony and reception were both outside in the large greenspace and gardens. The guests were to sit in the neat rows of white chairs that lined the aisle. Their colours were yellow and blue so Carol had decorated the wedding arch with sunflowers, gerberas and delphinium. </p><p>The reception seating was set up underneath a bunch of low hanging trees decorated with lights. They had gone for a natural feel with wooden tables and mix matched chairs with white linens and plates. Carol had designed the table arrangements in mason chairs with lots of greenery among the yellow flowers and a blue ribbon to finish them off.</p><p>Abby and Carol saw the happy couple briefly as they raced around the venue finalizing last details. The two women had brought their outfits to change into for the ceremony. Rindy was with Harge for his time currently, but would be arriving with Therese who had offered to pick her up.</p><p>Abby brushed off her hands after adjusting some of the vase arrangements, “I think we’re all done. It looks great Carol, you’ve outdone yourself.”</p><p>“I’m pretty happy with it. There’s just one last thing,” she said as she looked at the matching boutonnieres in her bag.</p><p>Abby grinned, “They’ll love them.”</p><p>Carol picked up her things, “I’m going to go get changed then see how the husbands to be are doing.”</p><p>The blonde had picked a cream coloured dress with a layer of sheer floral embroidery over top of the modest sleeveless slip underneath. It was light and flowy and the perfect dress for a summer wedding. She had simple nude heels to go with it and let her hair hang naturally. </p><p>She stored her bag somewhere safe in the venue then went to find Harge and Tommy, the boutonnieres in hand. She found them outside helping each other with their cufflinks. </p><p>“Isn’t it bad luck for you two to see each other before the ceremony?” she asked teasingly.</p><p>“We’ve never been one for tradition. Also you’re the one wearing the white dress,” Harge winked.</p><p>Tommy came over and kissed Carol on the cheek, “Carol you’re a vision and the flowers look absolutely amazing.”</p><p>“Oh I’m so glad you like them. I actually have a little something else for you both,” she passed the boxes off to each of them.</p><p>“Carol, these are stunning, thank you,” Harge said.</p><p>Carol helped them both secure the small flowers to the lapels of their suits. </p><p>“I actually wanted to ask you something,” Harge took Carol’s hand, “Would you mind walking me down the aisle? I think it’s only fitting,” he said earnestly. </p><p>Carol was extremely touched. This clearly was a gesture of him moving on from a past life and into a new one. It was a sign of respect and gratitude for the years they shared together. She felt insanely honoured. </p><p>“Of course Harge. I’d be glad to,” she kissed him on the cheek.</p><p>“Carol I think your lady and Rindy are here,” Tommy said as he craned his head to get a better look.</p><p>“Mom! Dad!” Rindy hurried towards them, dressed in her new outfit. Therese followed closely behind.</p><p>Carol bent down and hugged her daughter, “You look beautiful sweetheart.”</p><p>Harge then picked her up and swung her around, “You look nothing like my daughter. Where did Rindy go?” The young blonde’s laughter sounded in Carol’s ears. </p><p>Therese and Tommy broke from their greeting and that was when Carol got to fully take in what she was wearing. It was a pristine pale blue suit with satin accents on the leg. Therese had a crisp white button up underneath and had several necklaces on display. Therese was the shorter of the two women, but dressed like this she looked impossibly tall and elegant. It was a very David Bowie esque look, but also managed to sum up the young woman perfectly. </p><p>“You look amazing,” Carol breathed when Therese approached her. </p><p>The younger woman kissed her briefly, “I could say the same about you.”</p><p>“Has my goddaughter outstaged me?!” Abby emerged from one of the back rooms and stood in front of Rindy, faking an angry expression. </p><p>“Abigail, she's been cooler than all of us since the day she was born. You lost that fight a long time ago,” Carol said endearingly. </p><p>More cars pulled up at the venue and people proceeded to spill out of them. Harge and Tommy went over to greet them all. Carol pulled Rindy and Therese over to the tables to show them the flower arrangements. </p><p>“Mom, these are so pretty. Can I take one for my room after?”<br/>
“Of course baby,” Carol kissed the crown of her daughter’s head.</p><p>Shortly everyone had arrived and were encouraged to take their seats over by the arch. Abby and Therese sat down in their spots in the front row and Carol and Rindy went to go join Harge and Tommy at the back of the venue. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>When the ceremony started, all the guests stood to watch the two men and their small wedding party walk down the aisle. Rindy came down the aisle first and gave Abby and Therese a huge grin on the way. Tommy, escorted by his mother, followed. Harge was last with Carol on his arm. Therese thought Carol looked incredibly proud to be Harge’s escort. The respect and friendship shared between them was palpable. Some people may have been surprised to see an ex husband and wife on such good terms, but Therese knew that they were best friends from the beginning and would always be. Carol handed Harge off to Tommy then went to stand beside her daughter. She winked at Therese from her spot. </p><p>One of the couple’s friends had gotten licensed for the wedding since neither were religious. They said their opening piece, then Harge and Tommy took turns as they said their vows. </p><p>During this time, Therese couldn’t take her eyes off of Carol. It was like she was the only person who existed at that moment. They’d only known each other for a couple months but Therese felt like she had her face burned into her memory forever. She didn’t know how the woman always seemed to look both natural and ethereal. She was a breath of fresh air and so different than anyone else Therese had met in her life. Maybe it was the fact she was at a wedding. Maybe it was because Carol looked so breathtakingly beautiful. Therese didn’t know, but she was feeling incredibly emotional and romantic. She wanted to sweep Carol off her feet and marry her now.<br/>
Carol caught Therese’s eye near the end of the vows and her eyes were glassy and sparkling. Therese could tell that she had been thinking something similar. </p><p>The officiant announced the two men husbands and life partners and Harge and Tommy kissed. The guests all stood and erupted into applause and cheers. The newlyweds proceeded down the aisle hand in hand and everyone followed. Therese found Carol in the midst of chaos and gripped her waist. The older woman seemed to respond to Therese’s frantic and emotionally fuelled behaviour. </p><p>“Carol I love you,” Therese had to stop herself from crying. </p><p>“Darling I love you too,” Carol leaned in and kissed her. Her thumb gently stroked Therese’s cheekbone, “Are you crying?”</p><p>Therese laughed as a couple tears fell from her eyes, “Damn weddings! I just feel so lucky to have you in my life.”</p><p>“You’re going to make me cry now! We should go join the others before Abby accuses us of sneaking off to have a quickie,” Carol grabbed her hand. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>The reception went swimmingly. They had a lovely dinner while the sun started to disappear and casted a beautiful pink and yellow glow over the scene. Afterwards the tables were taken away and a dancefloor was established for the guests. A sound station was set up and Harge and Tommy led the first dance of the night. Soon afterwards the place was thriving as everyone had gotten up to dance. Therese and Carol couldn’t help but laugh and smile as they watched Abby and Rindy tear up the dance floor. Harge and Tommy were always in sight, together and looking hopelessly in love. </p><p>Therese had said that she was going to get a drink, so Carol was sitting solo and watching the dancing. All of a sudden she heard, “Easy Living” start to play. She looked around for Therese who quickly materialized in front of her, a smug expression on her face. She looked so attractive in that suit, Carol thought. Therese made a show of extending her arm out to Carol, “May I have this dance?” she asked. </p><p>Carol couldn’t help but giggle at the display of gallantry. She stood and did a small curtsy, “It’d be my pleasure.”</p><p>They held hands and Therese twirled Carol onto the dance floor. Carol pulled the younger woman closer and rested one hand on Therese’s chest as they slowly moved. She could hear the brunette’s steady heartbeat as it synced to the rhythm of the song. </p><p>“Living for you is easy living, it's easy to live when you're in love. And, I'm so in love, there's nothing in life, but you,” Carol sang softly to Therese.</p><p>Carol could feel Therese’s hand gently rub her lower back. She could smell the brunette’s signature sandalwood perfume clinging to her skin. When she looked into the woman’s pale green eyes it was still a new sight, but Carol inherently felt like she had always been with Therese. That they would have many more moments like this to come. She felt like Therese was that part of her life that had always been missing. That aspect that kept her from feeling completely fulfilled. When the brunette had rushed up to her after the ceremony Carol understood how she was feeling implicitly. They had both had a glimpse into their future and were confronted with how serious they truly were about each other. </p><p>The song ended and it was like the two women re entered reality. She saw Harge coming towards them, a wide smile on his face.<br/>
“Do you mind if I cut in?” he asked Therese politely. </p><p>Therese rolled her eyes good naturedly, “I guess so. I’ll go see if your husband wants to dance,” she squeezed Harge’s shoulder and slipped into the throng of people. </p><p>Carol smiled at her ex husband, “Hello you. How’s your day going?”</p><p>Harge swiftly led Carol into a dance, “Honestly? It’s one of the best days of my life. Second to Rindy’s birth I’d say.” </p><p>“Harge I’m so happy for you. Truly. I hope you know that.”</p><p>“I know Carol. You’ve been my number one supporter through it all. I don’t think many men could say the same about their ex wives.”</p><p>“Well our story has always been exceptional to others.”</p><p>“You’ve got that right.”</p><p>The two danced in silence for a while, both consumed by their thoughts. </p><p>“Carol you know you can’t wait around right?”</p><p>Carol was confused, “What do you mean?”</p><p>“I see how you and Therese are together. That’s not some sort of honeymoon phase. That’s true authentic love. You’re meant to be together,” Harge said seriously. </p><p>“I-” Carol struggled to form words.</p><p>“I’m not saying she’s going anywhere, but what are you waiting for?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Carol said truthfully. </p><p>Harge’s brow furrowed, “Do you have any reservations about her?”</p><p>“No. God no,” Carol said quickly.</p><p>“Then what’s holding you back?”</p><p>“I’m scared. I don’t know what’s going to happen. And I have no idea what I’m going to do if she rejects me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Easy Living" by Billie Holiday: https://youtu.be/RX7TA3ezjHc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. September</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is pure fluff - also a glimpse into our ladies futures</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer was over and everyone was back to a more standard schedule, but the magic and spontaneity of the past months hadn’t disappeared from Therese’s life. Rindy had just started high school, Carol was working hard on improving the business and management side of The Morning Glory and Therese had booked many photography gigs that were keeping her creatively stimulated alongside having Karmanline. Carol and her had a solid system going where Carol would stay with Therese when she didn’t have Rindy and vice versa. The domesticity of sharing a space gave Therese a level of happiness she didn’t know she was missing. The two women were good at giving each other their own time, but they never grew tired of each other. Whether they were out on some sort of adventure, talking up a storm or just doing their own things in each other’s company, they enjoyed being together. Therese also found it interesting how they each managed to exist and adjust to each other’s worlds in a seamless way. There was no tip toeing around each other or behaving like a guest. Therese’s apartment and Carol’s brownstone were both considered to be home. </p><p>Therese had just finished up doing a shoot for an editorial magazine and was on her way to Carol’s. Besides her camera which she brought with her everywhere, Therese didn’t have to lug her things back and forth to Carol’s anymore. She had clothes there and a toothbrush. Therese smiled to herself. She thought there was something so satisfyingly mundane about having your own toothbrush at your significant other’s. </p><p>She got to Carol’s and saw that the Vespa was gone, so knew that the older woman had gone to pick up Rindy. She retrieved her key and let herself in. She smiled as she was greeted by the familiar sight of Carol’s vintage furniture and plethora of plants. She knew that even in the depths of winter the house would always be warm and bright. </p><p>She went up to Carol’s room, put down her camera bag, picked out some comfortable clothes then went into the ensuite to have a shower. Once she had started the water she could hear the distant sound of a door close. Carol and Rindy must be home. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water on her skin after a long day on her feet. She shook her hair out and combed her fingers through it as it slowly clung to the back of her neck. She was just massaging her back when she heard a strange noise then felt a hand creep up her back.</p><p>“Well this is a lovely sight to come home to,” Carol murmured in her ear.</p><p>“Carol!” Therese turned to face her girlfriend, “You could have been an intruder! What if I was in self defense mode?”</p><p>“Don’t be silly you knew it was me,” Carol eyed Therese with a mischievous expression, “I’m sure you doing martial arts would be a sight to see though.”</p><p>The blonde moved towards her and slid her hands up Therese’s bare torso. The young woman was having a hard time concentrating with a very nude Carol in front of her. </p><p>“Where’s Rindy?” she asked breathily as Carol dipped her head to graze her teeth across her collarbone. </p><p>“Downstairs, just started on her homework,” Carol said and planted a kiss behind Therese’s ear. </p><p>“Well,” Therese pulled Carol to her in one swift movement, “We better hurry because she might need some help,” she said with a glint in her eye. </p><p>Nothing sounded as heavenly as Carol’s breathy moans that arose when she became undone by Therese. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>“You have to simplify the expression into a single power before you try to solve it.”</p><p>“Oh right! Thanks Therese.”</p><p>“I’m honestly surprised that I remember any of this.”</p><p>“It’s a good thing that you do darling because I’m useless at math.”</p><p>Rindy and Therese had been focused on the teenager’s homework for the past hour with Carol watching near. Therese truthfully found the whole endeavour extremely stimulating and was glad that she could be of help to Rindy. She was touched by how taken the young girl seemed to be with her and how quickly they had established a bond together. It gave Therese hope that they could actually be a family one day. </p><p>“Okay… that’s the last one! Right now I’m enjoying having more work to do, but I think I’ll regret saying that later,” Rindy said. </p><p>Therese laughed, “Probably. As long as you stay on top of it I think you’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to try out for basketball to give me something to do while I’m waiting for track season.”</p><p>“I don’t know where you get your interest for athletics from,” Carol shook her head amusedly, “I know it’s not me.”<br/>
The three made homemade pizza for dinner complete with a sauce from scratch and the addition of Carol’s fresh herbs that she grew by the kitchen window. Rindy had gone to call a friend and Therese and Carol were washing the dishes together. </p><p>“So I have something to tell you…” Carol said.</p><p>Therese smiled, “Only good things I hope?”</p><p>“Yes. So one of The Morning Glory’s growers in the city is looking to sell their property and the business.”</p><p>“Are you going to be shorted on your flowers because of this?”</p><p>“No, they’re dedicated to finding a good replacement with experience… and I put an offer in.”</p><p>Therese’s face lit up, “What? Carol this is great news!”</p><p>Carol looked relieved, “You think so? It’s always been a dream of mine to have a farm and recently I’ve been thinking of ways to expand the business side of the store.”</p><p>“I think it’s a great step. A big step, but it would be so impressive to be one of the only florists’ in the city who grows their own flowers.”</p><p>“Yes and everything is already established. It would be more so stepping into a role, although the current owners are fine with there being changes.”</p><p>Therese threw an arm around the older woman, “Carol I think it’s amazing. It seems like something you’re meant to do.”</p><p>Carol kissed her cheek, “That’s how I feel too, I just wasn’t sure if I was getting ahead of myself.”</p><p>“Did you contact them already?”</p><p>“Yes the minute I heard. It was very spontaneous which is so unlike me. Abby doesn’t even know yet.”</p><p>“I think she’ll be super excited by the news.”</p><p>“Or she’ll hate me for giving us more work when we just lightened our load a bit,” Carol smiled. </p><p>The two women finished the dishes after tag teaming the washing and drying. They retired to the living room and curled up on the couch together. Therese absentmindedly wound her finger around Carol’s curls. She enjoyed the casual yet intimate contact they seemed to always share. </p><p>“Something on your mind darling?” Carol tucked an errant piece of hair behind Therese’s ear. </p><p>Therese bit her lip, “I actually have something to tell you too.”</p><p>Carol’s eyes gleamed, “Do tell.”</p><p>“There’s this up and coming museum in Manhattan that’s highlighting queer history and the involvement of activisim and the arts. They’re working on a permanent exhibit that's focused on today’s age and have asked to have a couple of my pieces for it.”</p><p>Carol grabbed her hand excitedly, “Therese that’s incredible! And so well deserved. Some of your art is going to live on forever in this museum.”</p><p>“I know it’s kind of hard to get my head around it. Now I have to decide what pieces.”</p><p>“The Crossing?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so. That piece will live on with Karmanline’s legacy.”</p><p>“You’ll make the right choices. Whatever you decide.”</p><p>“Thank you Carol.”</p><p>Rindy bounded down the stairs and entered the living room. Therese and Carol made space on the couch and she sat between them. Carol threw an arm around her daughter. The three shared a comfortable silence, all within their thoughts. </p><p>“It feels like everything is just lining up perfectly these days,” Carol said after some time. </p><p>“What do you mean?” Therese asked. </p><p>“It’s like all the pieces are coming together after being apart for so long,” Carol said thoughtfully. </p><p>“I think I know what you mean Mom,” Rindy said.</p><p>Therese and Carol looked at the young woman. </p><p>“I mean in my case, I just started high school, Dad got married, I have my two moms with me…”</p><p>Therese had an immediate reaction to Rindy's words. She was deeply moved and emotional but also approached the situation tentatively. What would Carol think of her daughter referring to her girlfriend as her second mother? Did she think it was too soon? Was that something she wanted at all? When she looked at the blonde she saw her emotion reflected back at her. Carol felt the same. </p><p>Rindy nervously looked from Therese to her mother, “Was that not okay for me to say?”</p><p>Carol broke her eye contact from Therese and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Of course it’s okay sweetheart. Just took us by surprise is all.”</p><p>Rindy seized Therese’s hand, “That is how I feel though. You’re part of our family too Therese.”</p><p>Therese squeezed the girl’s hand and blinked back tears. She started to laugh, “Something about you Ross girls. I always end up crying!”</p><p>The three erupted into a fit of giggles and smiles. It broke the highly emotional moment, but what Rindy had said did not sit with Therese lightly. The whole association with family and motherhood brought her back to her days as a child. Her upbringing had been painful and lonely and never secure or comfortable. She never had a parental figure in her life or someone to lean on or be supported by. She looked at Rindy and saw how even through hardship, Harge and Carol had managed to be there for the girl and make sure she grew up in a healthy and loving environment. Therese wanted to be the parent for Rindy that she never had herself. She wanted to be her friend and confidant and someone that the girl could always trust and rely on. In this moment she understood the new level of responsibility and maturity that she had to take on to be with Carol and be a part of this family. Some may have regarded it as a burden or too much but to Therese it wasn’t and never would be. It would always be worth it. Everything and anything would always be worth it to be with Carol. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>It was later and Therese was in the washroom getting ready for bed. The door that connected to the bedroom was open, Carol could be seen waiting for Therese in bed. Therese tied her short hair back and started to brush her teeth. She walked around the ensuite for a bit then looked through to the bedroom at Carol. </p><p>Carol was watching her intently. Her blue eyes were steady, but she wasn’t necessarily looking at just Therese. It seemed like her gaze went through her and that she was trying to figure something out. Solving some sort of mystery. It puzzled Therese herself.</p><p>She finished up in the bathroom, threw on an oversized t-shirt and got into bed with Carol. She held the woman’s face tenderly and kissed her sweetly. </p><p>“What is it?” She asked Carol.</p><p>The blonde smiled, “Nothing darling. Just thinking.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two chapters left!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Plan in Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carol starts preparing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something had snapped in Carol and she had made up her mind. Therese was the woman for her, the only woman for her and it was time to make a gesture. A grand gesture. Harge was right, what was she waiting for? She felt like she had a newfound energy and purpose. Before she could have that moment with Therese, however, there were a couple things that she needed to do. </p><p>Carol walked into The Morning Glory unable to wipe the grin off of her face.  She tried to go about her usual routine, but felt the excitement race throughout her body. Abby watched her with a worried and confused expression. </p><p>“Do I want to know why you’re acting like this?” she asked, “You didn’t get all experimental and try drugs or alcohol did you?”</p><p>“Of course not you nitwit.”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I’m just happy. Really really happy.”</p><p>“That’s all?”</p><p>Carol took a deep breath and looked at her friend. The two friends seemed to communicate something to each other wordlessly. </p><p>Abby’s eyes went wide and her jaw dropped, “No. Fucking. Way.”</p><p>Carol looked around the store quickly to make sure no customers were around, “Is it impossible for you to be quiet?”</p><p>The other woman didn’t care, “Did you ask her already? Did I miss it?”</p><p>“No, I didn’t ask her. And you’re not going to be there when it happens Abigail.”</p><p>Abby raised her hands in defense, “Fine, fine. When is it going to be?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I don’t even have a plan, I only decided yesterday.”</p><p>“Wow I’ve never known you to not have a plan.”</p><p>“It’s not necessarily my favorite approach. I want it to be special,” Carol said truthfully. </p><p>“She’s going to say yes Carol. No matter what you do.”</p><p>“How do you know? I don’t even know what it is I’m going to ask her yet!”</p><p>Abby looked exasperated, “What do you mean? You’re not going to ask her to marry you?”</p><p>Carol hesitated, “I don’t know Abby. It seems so trivial. Like we’re already past that point.”</p><p>Abby shook her head, “Whatever. You need to figure it out. But there’s one thing you need to do first.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Abby looked her square in the eye, “You need to ask for permission.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Today was truly the strangest day, Carol thought. She guessed this is what love did to a person. Pushed them to make great leaps and take big risks. At this point she felt like she didn’t have a choice. She wanted to be with Therese the rest of her life and would do whatever possible to make that happen. But Abby was right. She needed to get permission. From one person and one person only. </p><p>That’s how she ended up at Karmaline on a mission to find Dannie. She knew that Therese wouldn’t be at the gallery today, but was overly paranoid of the younger woman showing up unexpectedly. I probably look ridiculous, she thought as she crept around the corners of the space as she tried to spot her girlfriend’s best friend. </p><p>Dannie eventually passed by and saw Carol before she did. </p><p>“Hey Carol, what brings you here today? You know Therese is out on a shoot right?” The young man came over and gave her a friendly hug. Dannie had always been kind to her. </p><p>“Yes I’m aware. I actually came to see you Dannie,” Carol smiled shyly.</p><p>“Is this a casual chat or should we go back into my office?” Dannie said teasingly. </p><p>“I think you may want to sit down for this one.”</p><p>“Alright then.”</p><p>Dannie led Carol through the gallery and into his office in the back. He sat down at his desk and gestured for Carol to sit across from him. </p><p>“I honestly have no idea where this is going Carol. Should I be worried?” Dannie asked kindly.</p><p>Carol bit her lip out of nervousness, “No, hopefully you’ll feel the opposite.”</p><p>“I don’t know why I feel like a father talking to my daughter’s boyfriend who got her pregnant,” Dannie scratched his head.</p><p>Carol laughed, “Well you are her only family essentially, that’s why I’m here.”</p><p>There was a spark in Dannie’s eyes and he leaned over the desk, “Carol are you here to ask my permission to marry Therese?”</p><p>When Carol heard those words leave Dannie’s mouth it made it all seem real. She was actually doing this. She smiled.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Carol almost thought Dannie was going to cry, but his face broke into a huge grin. </p><p>“Of course. You don’t even have to ask,” he said warmly.</p><p>Carol deeply exhaled, “I was so nervous! You don’t have any concerns about me? Or the fact that I have an ex-husband and teenage daughter?”</p><p>“Are you trying to give me reasons to question you?” Dannie cocked an eyebrow mischievously, “I’m kidding. I had my worries in the beginning, but I stand by what I said to you a couple weeks ago. You’re good for her Carol. I’ve never seen her this happy and trust me, she’s in love with Rindy too. It just all seemed to click for you both.”</p><p>“That’s how I feel too. That’s why I was so worried that it wouldn’t work out. I know it’s super early but I just don’t see the point of waiting anymore.”</p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to convince me. And my gut tells me that you won’t have to convince Therese either.”</p><p>The two sat in silence for a moment. </p><p>“You know I never used to believe in fate or soulmates, but after seeing Therese with you? I think that’s changed,” he said seriously. </p><p>Carol gave him a watery smile, “Thank you Dannie.”</p><p>“Just promise you’ll take care of her.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>Afterwards Carol stopped in at her favorite vintage jewelry store. She’d been there frequently, but it felt different shopping when she had something in mind. All of a sudden the shop felt vast and overwhelming. There were too many choices and also none. Carol wondered if she would ever find the perfect ring for Therese. </p><p>She quickly ruled out a solo diamond. They hadn’t discussed Therese’s jewelry preferences, but she figured the younger woman wouldn’t lean towards anything too extravagant or flashy. She wanted something simple, but something that still stood out. She didn’t want the ring to look ordinary, like it could have been gifted from a friend. She envisioned that Therese would be able to wear it everyday and that it would always be the perfect finishing touch to any outfit. </p><p>After some time, one of the sales associates who she was friendly with headed over, “Making any headway Carol?” she asked. </p><p>Carol groaned, “Shopping for someone else is not nearly as easy or fun I must say.”</p><p>“What’s the occasion?”</p><p>“An engagement… of sorts.”</p><p>The woman gave Carol a level look then smiled, “Well you will need something special then.”</p><p>She pulled out a small tray from a glass display a couple over and placed it in front of Carol. These rings in particular stood out from the others Carol was considering. </p><p>“Wow you’re making my job harder,” Carol said as her eyes widened at the options.</p><p>The woman laughed, “In these situations I say go with your gut. What one reminds you of her?”</p><p>That’s what I should have been going by the whole time, Carol thought. Forget deciding what one Therese would like, which ring resembled and embodied her? She picked one ring up to look at it closer. It had a thin gold band with an oval cut emerald stone and delicate diamonds positioned outwards.</p><p>It was feminine and simplistic, but bold and different. It was perfect. It was Therese’s favorite colour, but also the shade of her eyes. </p><p>Carol held up the ring, “This. This is the one.”</p><p>- - - -</p><p>A bit later Carol had picked Rindy up from school and they were back at the house. Carol had told Rindy she had something to show her, but that she had to keep a secret. She led her daughter up to her bedroom and retrieved the box from her drawer that contained the ring. </p><p>“Rindy, I swear you have to be quiet about this.”</p><p>“Mom, I promise. Why are you being so weird?”</p><p>Carol put the box in her daughter’s hand. Rindy’s eyes went wide. She opened it to reveal the ring nestled inside. </p><p>“Oh. My. God,” she breathed. </p><p>“What do you think?” Carol said cautiously. She hadn’t fully described her plan to her daughter, so this in a way was her informing Rindy of her intentions. </p><p>“Mom it’s beautiful. She’s going to love it.”</p><p>“And what do you think about all of it?” Carol pressed. </p><p>Rindy hugged her, “Mom we’re already a family. This is just confirming it.”</p><p>“Rindy I’m so nervous. But so excited.”</p><p>“When are you going to ask her?”</p><p>“Tomorrow I think. It’s the weekend so neither of us will have work.”</p><p>The front door closed and Carol scrambled quickly to hide the ring. Therese appeared in the doorway of their room and surveyed the scene. She gave Rindy a hug and Carol a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>“Hey you two. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Nothing darling. How was your day?”</p><p>“Good! But I’m glad to be home with my girls.” she said affectionately. </p><p>The brunette threw an arm around Rindy, “What’s on the agenda for our Friday night?” she asked her. </p><p>The two began to scheme as they left the bedroom and walked down the stairs. Carol followed with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The Last Chapter: Carol pops the question</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Saturday and Therese’s weekend began as it usually did. Her eyes opened and adjusted to the surroundings of the charming bedroom. She took in the plants, candles, books and could vaguely smell notes of lavender and eucalyptus. Fall had just started, but the sun still broke through the windows into the space and filled it with a beautiful glow. </p><p>Therese looked down to see the elegant arms wrapped loosely around her that belonged to Carol. She gently stroked the skin with her thumb as she enjoyed the soft feeling of Carol’s skin. She slowly turned and faced the other woman, careful to not disturb her sleep or change their current position. The blonde slept tranquilly, her golden hair splayed out around her. Her face looked so peaceful, her eyebrows slightly raised in classic Carol Ross fashion. Therese wondered what she was dreaming about. </p><p>All of a sudden Carol’s arms tightened around her body and pulled her closer to the blonde, their foreheads lightly pressed against each other’s. Therese quietly laughed and kissed Carol’s cheeks repeatedly. </p><p>“Did I wake you?” she asked apologetically. </p><p>Carol’s eyes opened, “I could feel you looking at me,” she smiled at Therese.</p><p>“That’s what you get when you’re dating a photographer. We’re always looking,” Therese said knowingly. </p><p>“I guess I’m okay with that,” Carol kissed Therese, “As long as I get to look too,” her hands slid up Therese’s torso and caused the brunette to shiver. </p><p>Therese kissed Carol’s exposed shoulder and collarbone where her nightshirt had started to slip down. The blonde moaned quietly and pulled Therese closer, her hand on the back of her neck. Therese could smell the lavender and eucalyptus that clung to Carol’s skin that was so intoxicating. She kissed her from her shoulder back up to her neck, her lips paused at the shell of her ear. </p><p>“This is my favorite part about waking up next to you,” she said. </p><p>“Me too darling. It always feels like the first time with you,” Carol brushed back some of Therese’s hair. </p><p>Therese laced her fingers into Carol’s, “What do you want to do today?”</p><p>“Well Rindy will be up soon so I was thinking a pancake breakfast? Then you and I are going somewhere. I have a surprise for you.”</p><p>“A surprise? I’m curious.”</p><p>“Well you’ll have to be patient,” Carol kissed her knuckles. </p><p>Therese was excited to see what the woman had up her sleeve. </p><p>- - - -</p><p>After Carol’s promised pancake breakfast with Rindy, the couple had set off on the Vespa. The bike was a practical way to get around, but Therese also just loved riding throughout the city with Carol. She loved how the rapid speed and constant wind made her feel like she was flying. She couldn’t help but laugh as she felt this warmth and extreme happiness spread over her body. She kissed the back of Carol’s neck and rested her cheek against the woman’s back. Therese watched the streets of New York City pass by in a blur. The places and sights that she had grown to know so well, looked shiny new all of a sudden like she was discovering them for the first time. Somehow she felt that she was at an important juncture in her life and about to enter a new phase. The day had just started but seemed full of possibilities and perhaps Carol’s surprise was a part of that. </p><p>The Vespa finally came to a stop and Carol locked it up then took Therese’s hand. They weren’t completely off the beaten path, but were definitely somewhere a bit less known and more secluded. They started to walk down a long trail and through a large park. Carol’s hand felt warm in hers and the blonde started to casually swing their connected arms. </p><p>“Do you remember the day we met?” Carol asked.</p><p>Therese smiled at her girlfriend, “Of course. How could I forget?”</p><p>“I just realized we’ve never really talked about that day.  We just took off running right after.”</p><p>“Everyday with you has been a whirlwind,” Therese said truthfully.</p><p>Carol raised their hands and kissed the back of Therese’s, “When I saw you… that was the most nervous I’ve ever been.”</p><p>“I’d be lying if I told you I didn’t know,” Therese laughed quietly, “When I walked in you looked like a deer caught in headlights.”</p><p>Carol playfully nudged her, “You would be too if you met yourself. You have a formidable presence darling.”</p><p>“And you’re the one who’s broken through it,” Therese said lovingly. </p><p>“You brought out something in me that day. I was never the one to be spontaneous or make bold moves.”</p><p>“Carol you’ve made most of the first moves in our relationship.”</p><p>“I know. Typically I would have spent weeks trying to figure out whether you were attracted to women or not.”</p><p>“My overt flirting wasn’t enough of a sign?” Therese smirked. </p><p>“I’m horrified at the possibility of being presumptuous. I couldn’t tell if you were actually showing interest or just seemed to be because I wanted you.”</p><p>Therese raised an eyebrow, “Wanted me huh?”</p><p>Carol had a glint in her eye, “Come on, you knew I did and was taking joy in the fact I was so flustered.”</p><p>Therese laughed, “I promise I wasn’t being mean spirited, I just love how you behave when you’re caught off guard. You’re completely irresistible.”</p><p>Carol kissed her hand again. The two continued to make their way down the trail. It was a beautiful clear day and the vegetation emit a wonderfully fresh smell. Therese liked the subtle crunch of rocks and twigs beneath their feet as they walked. She didn’t care where they went or what they did. She was with Carol and that was all that mattered. </p><p>“You know my life has changed for the better since we’ve met,” Therese said.</p><p>Carol smiled, “How so?”</p><p>“I just feel like I’m the best version of myself right now. I’m more creative than I’ve been in a long time. I have some security and stability in my life for once. I’ve started to open up emotionally and be more vulnerable. And I have you and Rindy now. It’s like what you said a couple weeks ago, everything has just started to line up perfectly. I didn’t know what I was missing in my life until I finally experienced it firsthand,” the brunette said candidly. </p><p>Carol stopped them both and kissed Therese. At this point they had shared so many, but each was always heartracing and dazzling. Nothing was as heavenly as the feeling of Carol’s skin against her own. When they were engaged intimately together, Therese felt like the second half of her body had returned to her. </p><p>Carol broke away from their kiss and pressed her forehead to Therese’s, “You’re in bloom now,” she said softly.</p><p>Somehow those words were able to encapsulate exactly how Therese felt. Carol truly understood her in a way that no one else did or ever could. </p><p>“Okay, we’re here now,” Carol said. The blonde placed her hands on Therese’s shoulders and turned her around. </p><p>Therese was confronted with the sight of a beautiful walkway in the middle of the park with a long trellis tunnel of trailing and hanging wisteria. </p><p>The wisteria was still in bloom, a diamond in the rough of the emerging Autumn season. Therese did not know nearly as much about plants as Carol did, but she was amazed at how lush and thriving it was. It was a pop of colour amongst all the green and yellows of the park. When Therese looked at it for longer she realized the connection. Wisteria was what hung from the ceiling at the restaurant they went to on their first date. How Carol had found or planned this, she didn’t know how. She squinted and looked to the end of the archway and saw an empty green bench. </p><p>Carol was taking in her reaction, but took both of her hands and began to walk backwards. She faced Therese but her back was to the slowly approaching bench. It was now that Therese could see the excitement on the older woman’s face. Carol took a deep breath than began to speak. </p><p>“Do you know why I love Wisteria?”</p><p>Therese smiled, “Because it reminds you of our first date?”</p><p>“Well yes. But the main reason is because Wisteria is a plant that can withstand alot. It’s growing season is in the summer, but for no real reason they often last long past that into the fall. They endure and persevere through the elements and the change of seasons and they always manage to come out of it unscathed. They can thrive in the strangest of places and appear in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>Therese listened attentively. Carol took another breath, “It’s a beautiful plant, but I love it because it resembles us and our relationship. Our relationship bloomed at the beginning of the summer and could have died at the end, but it didn’t.”</p><p>Carol squeezed Therese’s hand, “We’ve been through our share of challenges, but we’ve always made it through to the other side and I think it’s made our trust in each other stronger. I’m sure there will be more to come, but I’m not worried because I know that we can always work through it and that it’s worth it. It’ll always be worth it.”</p><p>They had made their way through the tunnel like structure and arrived at the bench. The two women sat down, still hand in hand. The blue eyes met the green.</p><p>“Therese, my love with Harge was never romantic. And after the divorce I truly thought that I would never find that kind of love and had started to accept that. I was content with having the store and having Rindy be the basis of my life.”</p><p>Carol’s eyes started to water and she clutched Therese’s hands harder, “I’ve loved you from the moment we met, whether I knew it subconsciously or not. You’ve made my life complete in a way that I didn’t know possible. You’ve brought out qualities in myself that I didn’t know I had. You gave me this newfound joy for life that I thought was gone. You’ve encouraged me to be daring and spontaneous with how I love and that falling for someone is never going to be safe. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you, and that everything’s going to be okay. I love how everyday together is special no matter what we do and how it’s always different and surprising. I love the respect and bond that we share, we’re a team. I love how much you love my daughter, and how willingly you were to build a relationship with her. I love you Therese Belivet, and I will never love anyone else.”</p><p>The tears had started to fall from Carol’s eyes but she was smiling and laughing through them. She let go of one of Therese’s hands and reached into her pocket. Therese felt like her brain was exploding, she couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening in front of her eyes. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears. The only thing that grounded her was the blonde’s touch. Carol produced a small black box from her pocket and opened it to show Therese. </p><p>Therese couldn’t help but gasp. The ring was absolutely beautiful, it embodied her as a person. But this moment was more than just a ring. The whole situation was completely overwhelming and heart racing. </p><p>Carol, who still looked beautiful despite her tear streaked face, laughed again and moved her hand to cup Therese’s face. </p><p>“I know it’s only been a few months and even then I feel like this gesture is long overdue. Therese, this ring symbolizes whatever you want it to be. It can be a proposal to get married, or a promise to be committed to each other. We don’t have to move in together, but we can. We can call each other whatever we wish, a wife, a partner. If you want more kids we can do that or just have Rindy with the addition of some dogs.” </p><p>Therese laughed and Carol continued with a smile, “What I’m getting at is I want to spend my life with you. In whatever shape or way. I could care less what we do and when we do it, as long as its together. I don’t need a label or a conventional lifestyle to be reassured that we love each other, our relationship has already transcended the need for such things. I just need you.”</p><p>Before Therese could muster up a response, Carol kissed her. It was like the world melted away, all that mattered was this moment with Carol. In the kiss Therese had their relationship flashed back to her. She saw all their moments together. From when they met, to Carol showing up with the plants at her apartment, to their first date, their first time making love and when they said they loved each other, Carol’s birthday, their moonlit swim, Therese’s gallery opening and the wedding. She saw it all again played back to her, they had experienced so much, but somehow a lifetime together wouldn’t be enough. </p><p>They broke from the kiss and Therese held Carol’s face in her hands. She took in the woman’s mesmerizing blue eyes and enchanting smile. She thought of how the woman had embraced who she was from the beginning and never ran away or gave up on her. She thought of how the woman had brought her into her family and how they had built one on their own. She thought of Carol, who was forever generous and forgiving and grounding in her presence and knowledge. Carol, who made her days full of sunshine and laughter, who had softened her and allowed her to be vulnerable. Carol, who would always be by her side and who would never leave. </p><p>It would be Carol, in a thousand cities, a thousand houses, in foreign lands where they would go together, in heaven and in hell.</p><p>Therese looked deeply into the eyes of the woman she loved and saw her future reflected back at her. A wide grin spread across her face and she felt something else start to bloom inside her.</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We've reached the end of our ladies journey. Thank you so much to all of you who shared it with me. It's been so fun for me to write this story and I was constantly flattered by all the comments and love you gave it. I hope this last chapter is everything you wanted and that it gave you closure for this story. I would love to hear your thoughts about the end and the story as a whole. I'm going to take a bit of a break but I have some new ideas in mind for later. If there is a big desire for this fic to be continued, I'll consider a sequel, but otherwise I am happy to let this be the end of "The Florist &amp; the Photographer" universe. </p><p>Love to all and stay safe<br/>xoxo<br/>easyliving</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>